Fire Emblem: Unexpected Awakening
by OnlySlightlySane
Summary: I suddenly found myself in Ylisstol, a place I had only dreamed of going. I dreamt becoming a Tactician with the Shepherds, finding love, adventure, and somewhere I could feel like I was worthwhile. But I soon find what started out as a dream took a dreadful turn as I found myself stuck.*CONTAINS VARIOUS SPOILERS* T for swearing,violence,emotional distress and romantic situations.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, it's been a while since I've posted anything lasting more than a chapter. We all can see how my last multi-chapter child (Beginnings) turned out, abandoned and unfinished :( But I actually plan on finishing this one instead of leaving it to figuratively rot. I'm going to take a lot of liberties with the plot for this story, mostly due to the unique nature of how I'm going to be writing. I'm going to be writing this story in first person, which is something I don't have a lot of experience doing. **

**For all intents and purposes, the main character of this story is going to be "me". I'm going to pretend that I was suddenly whisked away to the world of Fire Emblem and have no idea how or why. Because of the fact that "I" am going to be the main character, sometimes "I" might say or think something that you have no idea what it means... Well... It's "me", you don't have to know what it means. Only "I" do. But, some of the more outlandish stuff I will elaborate at the end of the chapter.**

**I'm going to change a bunch of stuff that happened during the course of the game. Because realistically, if I was there and I knew what was going happen, you bet your bippy I would change stuff. (Or maybe, I don't know... Kill Cynthia?) I'm going to be basing this loosely off my recent play through of Fire Emblem, and because of that I can't create the next chapter in the story until I play the chapter in the game.**

**This first chapter is more of a prologue than anything, just setting up the story showing that "I" have a normal life, with normal friends, and I play video games. Wherever you see words surrounded by an asterisk like, *crap* or *shoot* that's because in that situation, I would realistically use some sort of expletive that would not appreciate me putting in a T rated story.**

**Without further ado, enjoy!**

This is boring. So boring. How can I be so bored? Here I am, sitting next to my best friend on the whole wide world, at 3 in the morning, playing Sonic the Hedgehog, and I am bored.

"Isn't this great? We're gonna have Sonic 3 beat by 5 if we keep up this pace."

I smile at her.

"Yeah Lemeni, more like YOU'RE gonna have Sonic 3 beat, you need to hurry up and die so I can have a turn."

She laughs.

"Oh come on, what would you be doing now if I wasn't here?"

I resist the urge to frown. If Lemeni wasn't here I'd either be sleeping or playing Fire Emblem again. I swear, every time she stays the night it's the same thing: We watch YouTube videos, play video games, then either she conks out when I'm having fun, or I'm bored to tears so I conk out.

"I dunno, maybe be bored?" I tell her.

Sometimes I lie to Lemeni, only so she doesn't think I'm a jerk or feel bad

.

"Hey, Imma go to bed. We can tackle Sonic 3 tom... Er, later today."

Lemeni nods. "I'll try an' finish this one up. Just one more board..."

I rolled over and closed my eyes. She wasn't going to go to bed until she either died or beat Silver Sonic. I snuggled into the blankets. At least if she's still up I can hog the bed and she'll have to deal with it. I yawned. If only I could get Lemeni to pick up a copy of Fire Emblem, THEN we'd have some fun. The thought brought a smile to my face. I'd love to see Lemeni's reaction to the eerily fond twins and Excellus with her inappropriate touching. Gradually the sounds of the video game, along with Lemeni's voice faded into the background as I drifted off to sleep, a smile creeping onto my face.


	2. Chapter 1

**First chapter, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous :) Again, this is me writing in first person, something I'm not used to doing. Please be kind with your reviews, yeah? The first three chapters originally had my thoughts italicized, but when I copied and pasted to the document manager the formatting was lost and I was too lazy to fix it. So for the first three chapters, 'Whenever I'm thinking it will be signaled by the single quotation.'**

"Chrom, we have to do something!"

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

'Those voices... Is Lemeni playing Fire Emblem? She better not have saved over my file... Abby was lucky I didn't violate her, I don't think I'll be able to resist sparing Lemeni.'

"Perhaps she is a traveler? Her robes are quite unlike anything from Ylisse."

'Wait, that line wasn't in the game? Was it?'

I open my eyes, expecting to be staring up at my ceiling decorated with yuri and a risquely drawn Coco Bandicoot, but instead am looking at three figures I've spent over 160 hours sending into battle after battle.

"Ah, you're awake."

I couldn't believe my eyes. I was dreaming, had to be... Right?

"Am I awake? I don't quite feel like it..."

Chrom chuckled at held out his hand. I knew why he did, to help me up of course.

'Geez, I've played Fire Emblem enough I'm dreaming about it. Next thing I know Chrom and Frederick are gonna strip and go at it.'

I accept the hand offered to me and am pulled to my feet.

"There are better places to take a nap than a field you know."

'Hm... The dialogue seems off... Guess I haven't played enough to have it memorized.'

"I don't know, some of my best naps were in a field. This one was pretty good until you lot woke me up."

Frederick narrowed his eyes.

'Oh, is he upset with me?'

"Would milady perhaps tell us her name?"

'That's not right, that much I do know. Chrom's supposed to say something, then I'll thank him by name, then there's supposed to be this whole big deal about how I know Chrom's name but not my own.'

"My name..."

'Hm... First impressions are everything, how should I introduce myself? Eh, I'll think on it and play the amnesia card.'

"I... Don't remember..."

Lissa jumped up.

"Hey, I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!"

Frederick frowned. "It's called a load of horse pucky."

Chrom sighed. "We mustn't be so cynical Frederick, this woman can't remember her name, we needn't be hostile."

'Ha... Time to freak them out.'

"Thank you, Chrom."

The three of them turned to look at me.

"Ah, you know me?"

'What role do I want to play in this dream, hm?'

"I... No, not really... Your name just came to me is all."

Frederick scowled. "Am I to believe you know milords name and not your own?"

Fredericks' words held a harsh edge, much harsher than could ever be conveyed with text.

"I- I'm sorry..?"

'Gosh... He's harsh. I don't like it when people are rude in my dreams.'

"Well, we can't very well leave you here. What sort of Shepherds would we be then?"

I couldn't resist playing along.

"You tend sheep? In full armour?"

I can't believe what's happening. I'm dreaming an almost perfect re-creation of Fire Emblem Awakening, and it's one of the most realistic dreams I've ever had. I can smell the air, hear the wind, feel the grass crunching beneath my feet as we go to Southtown. It's exciting. I'm going to get to fight bandits and such.

'I'm going to fight bandits... Can I fight bandits?'

This dream isn't like any other dream I've had before. I have too much control, yet nothing is how I want it. No matter how hard I think it, Lissa's not singing show tunes, Chrom hasn't turned into a cat-man and Frederick isn't well... I'll keep my thoughts on what I want Frederick to do secret. After some time of walking, the scent of smoke begins to fill my nose and Southtown comes into view. I begin to gather my courage. This dream is about to take an aggressive turn, and I'll be damned if I'm not ready for it!

"Sane..." I whispered.

I didn't' think anyone would be able to hear me, but of course it's funny how wrong I can be.

"Beg pardon?" Chrom asked.

I smiled. "My name is Sane."

"Strange name, is it foreign?"

Lissa stopped dead in her tracks. "Chrom, look!"

I didn't need to follow her terrified gaze to know what was happening. Chrom, Frederick and Lissa took off, with me following behind.

"Wait for me, I can help!"

Running after them took more out of me than I expected. I've never been winded in a dream before, even when I was fleeing from zombies and an inebriated Freddy Krueger.

"Sane?" Chrom seemed confused by my following him.

"I have a sword... And tome! Towns don't suddenly burst into flames by themselves, this is the work of bandits."

He nodded. "You're right, and if you can fight we'll gladly have you."

When we reached the town centre, I was caught off guard by the number of bandits.

'This is not Normal mode, that's for sure.'

"Time to make these brigands pay!"

'Is this bloke really going to rush into danger?'

I grab Chroms' arm to stop him from getting himself killed.

"Wait, we can't just rush into danger. Follow my lead."

I quickly look at our enemies.

'Four Fighters, three Myrmidons and four Mages. No doubt there's more up by the boss.'

"Four of our enemies are wielding axes. Chrom and I should focus on them. Frederick, with your lance you'd be at a disadvantage against the axes so I need you to avoid them and if any Myrmidons get too close, attack them. I'll also need you to watch out for the Mages. Great Knights aren't exactly known for their ability to resist magical attacks. Lissa, stay close to Frederick, I'll bet good money he'll be able to kill anything that gets too close to you. Now, let's try to stay side by side, yeah? If we're close by, we could easily protect each other."

Chrom, Lissa and Frederick looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? I know stuff..."

'My Gods, I feel so uncomfortable...'

"Look, I'll explain when we don't have bandits wanting to fillet us."

The bandits started to rush us, and not in an orderly fashion either. I felt my heart begin to race.

'This isn't right... Something's off...'

"Brace yourselves!" Chrom called out beside me.

The Barbarians came first, hulking walls of muscle and aggression that were determined to end us. I gripped my sword. It felt so strange and heavy in my hands.

'Why... Is this strange? I always use swords... I... Why dammit? This is my dream!'

I was so caught up in my confusion I didn't realize a Barbarian bringing it's axe down on me until the last second. I lifted my sword to defend myself and was nearly knocked on my ass by the force of the blow.

"Gah!"

The strike, though I was able to successfully parry it, reverberated through mt entire body and left me with a feeling of numbness. I twisted the sword, maneuvering it around the axe in my enemy's hand and against all odds struck him in the throat. He made a sickening gurgle as he slumped forward, his twitching body coming ever closer to me as he stained my sword with his blood. I tried to yank the sword out of his body and managed to knock myself over with the barbarian landing on top of me. I could feel warm and sticky blood flowing from him and drenching the clothes I was wearing. I panicked and shrieked. I was too scared to think about how much like a dying animal I must've sounded like. All I could think about was the body on top of me, crushing me with its dead weight.

"Sane!"

Chrom was at my side in an instant, yanking the barbarian off me.

"Are you hurt?"

I shook my head furiously. The stench of the blood was making me nauseous, any second I was bound to lose my lunch. If I had any lunch to lose anyway.

"If you can't fight, you'd be better off on the sidelines. I don't need you getting yourself killed."

Chrom was harsh with his words, but I wasn't hurt by them. I knew his harshness came from concern.

"I... I can fight, I swear... I'm just rusty is all."

The Mages and Myrmidons were closing in on us.

'Dammit, dream or not, I can't be weak!'

I clutched the tome I carried.

'Okay, I'm not strong. I'll never be, but am I magical? I mean... Magic is all about... Hope and spirit right?'

"Milord, the two of us will be unable to stop all these brigands by ourselves."

The tome in my hands was feather light and easy to grasp.

'I always enjoyed a good book...'

Opening the tome, I saw hundreds of letters. Letters that were strangely familiar despite their foreign shape.

'Well Sane... If Everything's Magic, so are you.'

I looked at the closest foe, a Myrmidon running towards us with a manic look in his eyes. A warm buzz spread through me, starting in one hand and ending in the other. I narrowed my eyes at the Myrmidon, as if he personally had done some great evil to me.

I stepped forward.

"Sane, get back!" Chrom yelled.

But I didn't listen to him. "Here's how it's done!"

It was something I've seen countless times, and I copied it perfectly: Step, spin, throw invisible frisbee.

'Imma feel stupid if this fails...'

But it didn't fail.

From my hands shot a bolt of lightning, striking the Myrmidon dead.

'Critical strike!'

"Woah..."

I heard from behind me. The other two Myrmidons stopped. They'd be within range of me long before I'd be close enough to them.

"C'mon, don't chicken out!" I taunted.

Chrom moved up beside me.

"If you can get the Mages, Frederick and I can rush the Myrmidons."

I looked uneasily at him.

"I... Maybe I can't fight. But I'll try."

Lissa tapped me on the shoulder with her staff.

"Hey, I might not be a fighter like Chrom or Frederick, but I can heal any wound easy with my trusty staff."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll try to avoid what I can."

Chrom looked at me with concern.

"You against four Mages? Not to mention there's two barbarians hiding somewhere."

'Don't remind me.'

"I'll strike them down before they get me."

Even though I was putting on a brave face, I was terrified. I've never killed before, not in real life, not in a dream.

'Something tells me this isn't a dream. I think there's some crazy stuff going on here.'

"Let's go." Chrom said confidently.

He and Frederick charged forward, me following slightly behind. As the two of them traded blows with the Myrmidons, I ran past to battle the Mages. The Barbarians popped out of hiding and tried to get me. It was terrifying, but they were slow and I was able to avoid them somehow. I stood before the Mages.

"Big mistake taking us on." One said. "We're gonna give you a one-way ticket to Grima!"

I sneered at them. "You and your deity can shove it!"

'Here we go... Step, spin, frisbee...'

My attack hit one of the mages and sent him flying. The other three all launched their Wind spells at the same time. I lept out of the way, but didn't see the fourth Mage climb to his feet and launch a spell my way. I felt it tear into my back, ripping clothes and skin. Tears came to my eyes and I cried out in pain.

"What's the matter? Little girl not ready for a big fight huh? Why don't you come here and I'll make it all better."

The other Mages laughed.

"We'll all make it better." Another said.

"I'm sure you'd like it." Said the third.

It was foul, and degrading the things they were saying. But it was their undoing. Their words filled me with rage, drowning out the pain I felt from the wound inflicted on me. Something strange happened then. Instead of my rage making me reckless, it brought clarity to me.

'Mages have low defense and hit points. Thunder is inherently stronger than Wind. I'm close enough to them I can hit them with a tome then... Run up, slash 'em with my sword!'

I clenched my fists and set my plan into action.

"Hy-yah!"

I struck one of the Mages and ran over to him while he was recovering. He had no way to defend himself against my attack and screamed as my sword sliced him from chest to nose. I didn't dwell on what I did. I moved on to the next Mage and did the same to him. The next two Mages caught on to my strategy and staggered their spells so I was constantly dodging. It quickly tired me out however, and I resorted to using my sword to block the spells. Each impact staggered me and sent a wave of pain through me. I could tell my arms were cut, and judging from the burning my face must've been as well.

'I can't take any more of this, I have to retreat!'

One Mage paused momentarily, his tome having slipped from his hand. For a brief second there were no spells coming my way.

'Fight or flight...'

I wouldn't have enough time to attack before one or both of the Mages hit me, but if I ran my back would be exposed.

"Frederick! Help me!" I yelled.

I heard the sound of thundering hooves, and not a moment too soon. Frederick swept me onto the back of his horse and charged the Mages. They scattered to avoid being trampled by the huge wall of armoured horse and Knight coming at them. I cast Thunder and struck a Mage, who crumpled to the ground and did not get up.

"A vulnerary would be lovely right about now..."

Frederick brought me over to Lissa and carefully lifted me off the horse.

"Let Lissa take care of you, milord and I shall handle the rest of the brigands."

"Wait Frederick, by the clock tower, there's the brigand leader. Don't face him without me."

Frederick nodded. "I'll tell milord you wish to be there."

I glared at him. "I know what will happen if I'm not there Sir Frederick. Strength in numbers remember?"

As we spoke Lissa was quickly working to heal me, touching the staff she carried to my various wounds and muttering strange words.

"Almost done." She said soothingly. "Staff can't do anything about fatigue, but at least these nasty cuts and your broken pinky are better."

'I'm sorry... Did she just say..?'

"I broke my pinky?"

Lissa nodded. "I'm surprised you didn't notice. Guess you got caught up in the battle, huh?"

I nodded shakily. "Yeah..."

'This is unreal. I'm not freaking dreaming. This is all real!'

"Oh Gods... I'm going to be sick!"

I cradled my head in my hands briefly, then looked up in determination.

'Damn, I can cry later. Now I need to survive this day.'

"The brigand leader is by the clock tower. Let's go."

I led them to the tower, picking up Chrom along the way.

"What do you propose we do Sane?"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Their leader has a hand axe, so it's not like we can send just me to fight me like we could if it was just some sword-carrying Myrmidon. He'll be able to strike from a distance, and no offense: I don't want to play an impromptu game of dodge axe."

Surprisingly, that got a chuckle from Chrom.

"And playing dodge spell is better?"

I had to think before responding.

"Well... Getting hit by those other spells was like... Getting tangled up in some brambles or clawed by a house cat."

I frowned. "Except there was a lot more blood and pain."

'Henry would get a kick outta that story.'

"Are you going to be able to continue the battle milady?"

I scanned the brigands that were left. Two Barbarians and two Myrmidons.

'Chrom and I could handle the Barbarians, him and Frederick will take the Myrmidons so I can rest, then I'll join both Chrom and Frederick to take down the leader.'

"I have a strategy. Chrom and I will take care of the Barbarians, they're usually pretty slow which is good. I should be able to take out one if Chrom's backing me up."

He nodded. "You have my blade."

"I don't think I'll have the energy to fight the Myrmidons after that so Frederick, I'll need you and Chrom to handle them."

Frederick nodded.

"Lissa, I'll need you to heal up any wounds we might've sustained, alright?"

Lissa nodded. "Leave it to me, I'll keep you in fighting shape!"

Chrom turned to me.

"Sane, you've fought by our side and that makes you an ally. You might have lost your memory, but you've fought to save Ylissean lives today."

I smiled, just like I did on my first play through when Chrom praised my Avatar.

"Thank you, now lets finish off these brigands!"

**When Abby saved over my file, I had almost 20 hours put into it. I didn't actually violate her, but I did tell her if she saved over my file again I would tear off her arm and force feed it to her. (But, if she had saved over the file with 90+ hours I would've been fine.) I do in fact dream of inebreiated Freddy Krueger's from time to time. Everything's Magic is a song by Angels and Airwaves. Go listen to it, it is amazing. **


	3. Chapter 2

The battle was rough. I mean really rough.

'I'm not cut out for this.'

We won, barely.

'I probably have a concussion.'

I was exhausted, both physically and mentally. And it wasn't just because I was out of shape either. My arms ached from lugging around a sword, my head felt weird from all the spells I cast. The spells took an even greater toll on me than the sword I think.

"Chrom?"

'He's known Miriel for a while, hopefully he'll know at least something.'

"Yes Sane?"

'Or maybe Lissa would know, whenever I play her she ends up becoming a Sage eventually.'

"Does using magic hurt the caster? Or rather, leave them weakened?"

We were at the campsite for the night, Frederick was out to bring us our bear dinner. I had bathed as much as I could in a nearby stream, and thankfully was able to rinse off most of the blood from my skin and clothes.

"I've never used Magic," Chrom told me.

"But I've heard from people who do that it can be tiring. In their words, 'One needs a strong constitution as well as high intellect in order to fully and freely use any magical prowess they possess. Then they must have a mind that is not hindered by irrelevant thoughts.'"

I blinked.

'Definitely Miriel.'

"So, if you're like me and lost your memory,"

'More like never had the Avatars ability in the first place.'

"You shouldn't stress by relying solely on magic?"

Chrom shrugged. "Sounds about right."

"But Chrom, Sane was so awesome with her magic! She must be a natural!"

I pondered this. I'm sure I could clear my head while I'm using magic, but then again, common sense dictates that relying on one thing is bad.

'Hmm... What if I just get proficient enough with my sword to block attacks and such?'

"Chrom?" He turns to look at me.

"Another question Sane?"

I nod. "Could you help me practice my swordsmanship?"

Chrom seemed surprised that I would ask him for help.

"I guess, sure."

He stood up and I followed.

"Assume I've never picked up a sword in my life,"

'Because I sort of haven't.'

"And start from there."

Turns out, I wasn't as hopeless as I was expecting. I could at least hold my sword right, with some pointers from Chrom of course. He had me swing my sword at the air for a bit before having me try tohit his sword. Every strike sent harsh vibrations through my arms and soon I had to stop.

"You'll never improve if you quit now."

I sighed. 'Story of my life.'

Chrom took up a fighting stance.

"If you won't go on the offense, I'll force you to defend yourself!"

Chrom swung Falchion at me with all his might. I was barely able to raise my sword in defence and tensed for an impact, but Chrom stopped his swing and frowned.

"If that's how you're defending, you're going to end up hurting yourself."

He took a defensive stance, not much different from my own.

"You want to set your feet further apart, and don't wait for an opponent to strike your blade. Lean into the strike and try to catch their sword with either the edge or flat of yours."

Chrom gestured to me.

"Try it."

We practiced until Frederick got back from his bear hunt. By the time we finished, I was even more fatigued than I had been before and I wanted to hit Chrom. Even though he was willing to repeat himself several times and toned back the power of his strikes when he noticed I was struggling, I didn't appreciate being pushed.

'But I suppose I'd rather be pushed now than on the battlefield.'

As we sat waiting for the bear to cook, a terrible realization settled over me. I had to pee like a Russian race horse.

'I'm stuck in a video game world... Why can't I just magically not pee?'

Deciding that holding it for the foreseeable future was not my best course of action, I stood up and began to walk into the woods away from the campsite.

"Where do you think you're going Sane?"

'Damn, really Frederick?'

"Just taking a walk before dinner."

I didn't have to be facing Frederick to see the glare he was no doubt giving me.

"It's dangerous to go alone."

'Take this.'

"I'll be fine."

"Shall I accompany you?"

I turned around to look at him.

"Look, I just... Have to go, alright? I swear I'll be back before bandits get me."

I turned and continued walking. I only stopped when Chrom called out,

"Don't grab Poison Ivy by mistake. You'd assume that such a nice, wide leaf would be perfect, but it's not pleasant."

I briefly glanced back at him. He had a Cheshire grin on his face, and Lissa was shaking with silent laughter.

"I will hit you."

I told him, and walked off.

'You're a prince sir, have some dignity.'

I finally found a spot away from camp to pee and looked around.

'Um... What do I do now?'

I frowned and squeezed my legs together, as if that would make me magically not have to pee.

'Bwah... How did I do this last time?'

Peeing in the woods wasn't one of my many skills. There've been only two times I've needed to do my business in the woods, and neither time was something I enjoyed.

'Buggar freaking all...'

Thankfully when I returned to the campsite no one said anything about my trip to the woods. Instead we had our bear dinner and settled beside the campfire to sleep. It was uncomfortable sleeping on the ground, but after my exhausting day I would've welcomed sleeping on a bed of broken glass.

'I am never complaining about sleeping on the floor or an air mattress ever again.'

I laid as close to the fire as I could for warmth. With no pillows or blankets it was tough to find a position that would keep me warm and comfortable. I used my time spent falling asleep to reflect on the days events.

'I don't know what the heck today was. This can't be a dream, I would've woken up by now if it was. But how the heck did I end up in Ylisse? And... Does anyone realize I'm gone? Lemeni, are you worried about me? Mommy, are you still watching over me? If this is real, I'm in real danger and I need you keeping me safe now more than ever.'

My troubling thoughts surprisingly did nothing to hinder my slumber and before long I drifted off to sleep. When I next opened my eyes, I smiled.

'A dream after all, I'm kinda disappointed I don't get to travel the rest of Ylisse.'

I was looking at my wall, sunlight streaming in through the window. I sat up and stretched. My body felt strangely sluggish but I was too relieved at waking up in my bed to care. Lemeni was nowhere to be seen, but that most likely means she's raiding my kitchen again. I left my room and started to walk down my hallway but froze. My sister the Egyptian was sitting in the hallway with a strangely familiar camera in her hands.

"Hey sis. I got your camera."

I stared at her. "Uh... What camera?"

The camera was small and pink, with childish stickers decorating the surface.

"You know the camera," She said. "When you were in that mansion? With all those inebriated cat girls? And you had that massive pe-"

"Bwoopoopoopoop! Shhhhhch!" I waved my arms around to silence her.

"Lemeni's here, why would you mention that? And besides, I never told you that part of the dream."

She laughed. "Why tell what the hive mind already knows?"

I stared at her in confusion.

"Okay... More pressing question, why are you in my house?"

More laughter. "I'm not in your house."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Just don't eat all my food please."

I moved past her and went downstairs. On my way I stopped to look out the front door. Outside was rainy and dark. I frowned and called upstairs.

"Yo, sis! Wasn't it sunny like, two seconds ago?"

No answer.

'Fine, be a butt.'

"Lemeni, you down here?"

No answer.

'Why is nobody answering me?'

I walk into my living room and look around. The walls looked weird, I wasn't sure if it was just from me being tired still or what. I felt really cold.

"Sane... Sane..."

The floor beneath my feet was spongy and I felt myself sinking into the carpet. I looked down and gasped as I saw bubbling goo spouting from the floor and pulling me under.

"Help me!" I cried in vain. "Don't let me die!"

I covered my face.

'No... No... No, no, no, no!'

"No... Help me..."

I could feel someone shaking me, as if I were a sleeping person who needed to be awoken.

"Milady... Sane, you must wake up!"

I opened my eyes with a startled intake of breath.

"Fr-Frederick?"

The forest that should've been dark and gloomy was alive with a vicious orange glow. Heat seemed to radiate from all around me and make breathing a daunting task as the scorching air burned my throat.

"We need to run milady, the forest is ablaze and Chrom and Lissa have vanished."

Frederick quickly pulled me to my feet and pointed to a place far behind me.

"That's where Chrom and Lissa must've gone. We must follow quickly unless the idea of burning alive appeals to you."

We took off running through the trees. There was too much adrenaline running through my system for me to feel even the slightest bit worn out and I

actually almost kept pace with Frederick. That is until we came to an open clearing and he stopped in his tracks.

'This must be where we fight the...'

The clearing before us was filled with a small horde of Risen. Their grotesque and soulless faces stared at us as they slowly lumbered forward. Chrom and Lissa came running through the trees behind us.

"Thank the Gods you two are safe!"

Frederick breathed a sigh in relief and tightly gripped his lance.

"What are these creatures?" He asked.

I pulled out my tome and glanced back at Chrom and Lissa.

"I'm not sure," I told them. "But I don't think they're here to sell baked goods."

Chrom raised Falchion. "Whatever these things are, they're hard to kill. Don't let you're guard down until you're absolutely sure they're dead."

I was about to tell everyone how to fight these things when I heard a voice and the sound of a horse approaching us.

"Captain Chrom, wait!"

I hardly use Sully whenever I build a team in Fire Emblem, but hearing her voice filled me with a feeling of strength and safety.

"Hold milady!" Came Virions' voice.

Knowing full well where that conversation was going to go, I paid Sully and Virion no attention and focused on the Risen.

'Five axes, three archers two swords. I'm not playing dodge arrow, I saw that episode of Mythbusters. Sully would have no luck against those axes with her lance, I'll have her and Virion take care of the swords. Chrom and I should be able to handle the axes, leaving Frederick to deal with the archers.'

"Are we ready to fight?" I called.

The Risen were still keeping their distance, but knowing that wouldn't last long I began handing out battle plans.

"Sully and Virion, can I count on the two of you to take care of those things with the swords?" Virion smirked. "My dear, I happen to be an archer, the most archest of archers in fact, and as such I prefer to attack from a distance."

He seemed to size me up before continuing.

"But I can tell that one as stunning as yourself is sure to have just as stunning a battle plan and therefore I will gladly help you in any way."

Sully gestured with her lance towards the risen.

"I'll kick some ass even without Ruffles here. Point me at 'em!"

"Frederick, how tough is that armour of yours?"

He looked warily at me. "It would protect me from fatal harm should my guard falter, why?"

I pointed to the archers.

"I need someone who can quickly get to those archers and take care of them before they have the chance to peg one of us from far away. I'd handle them myself but,"

I gestured to the axe carrying Risen. "Chrom and I are going to take care of them."

Lissa butted in between us.

"What am I going to do?"

Chrom didn't need me to give out orders to know where Lissa was going to be.

"You're going to be far enough from the fight you can't get hurt."

Our time to strategize was over, and the Risen began their attack. Chrom rushed forward and I followed him close behind.

'These guys with the axes are awfully slow, maybe I can fight with my sword here?'

"Sane, I'll handle these things. Keep back a bit and support me with your tomes."

I didn't appreciate Chrom telling me what to do, but I wasn't about to risk anyone's safety just because I didn't want to follow orders. I felt the magic welling inside me before I even touched my tome, as if it knew I was about to call upon it. Chrom swung Falchion with deadly grace at each Risen that dared to approach him. We soon fell into an unintentional rhythm, he would strike at one of the horrid creatures and I would then finish it off with my magic. It seemed like we would finish off the Risen quickly, but sadly I was wrong. More poured from the forest and quickly surrounded us. As far as I could tell, we were facing at least fifteen more.

"Damn them all, will they never end?" Sully shouted.

I looked around nervously.

'She's got a point... This isn't good.'

If I was about to fall over and pass out I knew the others had to at least be slightly winded.

'I don't see any archers...'

"Guys, form up! Lissa, get in the middle!"

Chrom looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sane, I don't think that would be a good idea."

Sully nudged me. "Yeah, we'd be sitting ducks."

Surprisingly, Frederick spoke up in my defense.

"Not quite, I see what Sane is trying to accomplish. When animals are threatened they group together and create a protective circle. The younger and weaker members of the group are on the inside while the older members attack the approaching threat."

I nodded. "Exactly! We might be surrounded, but we're gonna be able to strike at the enemy from all sides and they won't be able to get the upper hand."

The Risen were slowly encroaching on us, soon we'd be surrounded whether it was the plan or not.

"So we gonna do this or..?"

Chrom and Sully looked at me and nodded.

"Let's go then!"

Sully, Chrom, Frederick and I were the outer part of the group with Lissa and Virion on the inside.

'Gods... I hope this works as well as it did in the game.'

I didn't have much time to dwell on my plan, for the Risen were on us. I took a deep breath and focused on the flow of magic within me. I targeted the sword bearing Risen first, not wanting to have to avoid them later. It was unnerving to fight so close to the Risen, gazing into their soulless eyes as they attack without hesitation or remorse. I tried to imagine them as nothing more than a character in a video game. Even that didn't help me. Suddenly, I saw Sully knocked off her horse and land hard on the ground. She tried to land in a crouch but rolled her ankle and was prone on the ground.

'You're not a sniper, prone is not your friend!'

A Risen lumbered her way, raising its' axe to cleave Sully in two. Chrom was fending off his own Risen, as was Frederick. I was striking mine down before they could even raise their weapons, with just a smidge of help from Virion of course. Nobody could help Sully.

'That's why I abandoned this strategy...'

If I didn't do something quick, Sully was going to die. Yeah, she might roll out of the way, but I've lost too many units in the past because of 'Maybe's. But if I left my post, Lissa would be in harm's way.

'But if Lissa's dealing out the harm herself... No, I can't risk that.'

Sully screamed as the axe came towards her neck.

Even if I hit one Risen with my magic, others were rapidly approaching and Sully wouldn't be able to get on her feet quick enough and get away. I thrust my tome at Lissa and grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to look me in the eyes. She looked terrified, but I didn't care.

"You need to use magic. I know you can."

Without another thought I ran to Sully with my sword drawn. I stopped the Risens' axe a mere hair from her neck. Sully looked at me with raw fear in her eyes, an emotion I never thought could come from a woman as fierce as her. The Risen knocked my sword away, almost completely out of my grip. The tip of the sword landed in the dirt and became partially buried there. The Risen prepared to swing again. Using my sword for balance I gave the Risen a powerful kick right in the face.

'Oh damn, I didn't know I could get my leg that high!'

The Risen was staggered enough I was able to pull my sword out of the ground and kill it. I reached down to pick up Sully, who thanked me. Her horse disappeared, no doubt scared by the fighting without its' rider. Sully staggered when I picked her up, and right away I could tell she wouldn't be able to walk on her own.

"Better leave me, I'm not good like this. I've got my lance, I can hold 'em for a bit."

I was going to tell Sully how crazy she sounded, but a bolt of lightning suddenly striking a Risen behind me caused me to jump. My hunch was right, Lissa was a natural with my Thunder tome. I was able to bring Sully back to the main group and we made quick work of the Risen. Nobody said anything until we were certain all the Risen were dead this time. Then Chrom all but exploded.

"What were you thinking Sane? You left Lissa unguarded and we were left surrounded by those creatures! She could've died!"

I knew he was just thinking of his sister, but I couldn't stand his tone.

"I didn't leave Lissa unguarded, I gave her a tome! Besides, what was I supposed to do, let Sully die?"

I couldn't believe I was getting into an argument with Chrom, he and Robin always get along so well.

'But I'm not Robin.'

"I know things Chrom, and I wouldn't have left Lissas' side for one second if I thought she'd be in danger!"

I was painfully aware of the fact that everyone was staring at Chrom and I. I'm sure he was aware of it as well, because he sighed and calmed down.

"I'm sorry Sane, I shouldn't have yelled at- Hey, don't cry."

'Don't cry?'

I brushed the back of my hand against my face and was startled when it came back wet.

"I..."

Chrom dug around in his pockets and pulled out a handkerchief.

"Here."

I absently dabbed at my eyes.

"Milord, perhaps we should make for Ylisstol now? I doubt any of us will be able to return to sleep after these... Events."

The group nodded collectively.

"I'll need to find that blasted horse of mine."

Sully said jokingly.

'She's cheery.'

"You'll need to get your ankle looked at."

I told her gently. Sully chuckled.

"Yeah, I suppose that won't hurt."

Sully went with Lissa to have her ankle healed. Virion followed behind looking like an eccentric puppy protecting his master. Frederick was taking the momentary lull to inspect everyone's equipment. I leaned against a partially burned tree with my eyes closed. Clutched tightly in my hand was Chroms' handkerchief.

"Sane? Might I have a word?"

Chrom softly asked. I opened my eyes and looked at him. His face was drawn into an apologetic frown with his eyes downcast.

"I am truly sorry for my harsh words. In the past day alone you've lost your memory, fought brigands and horrid creatures. I've no right to yell at you like I did. I can tell you're not exactly the toughest woman in the world."

I tried to laugh, but I ended up making some weird snorting noise.

"Yeah, that makes me feel better."

Chrom placed a hand on the back of his head and ruffled his hair.

"Ahh... Sorry. Believe it or not, speaking isn't one of my strong points."

I tried to chuckle again. "I believe you."

He stood awkwardly for a moment, rocking on his heels.

"Um... Keep the handkerchief as long as you need it."

I absent-mindedly felt the material. It was very soft and silky, like a shirt I used to have years ago.

"Heh... I almost thought I was going to get hit." I muttered.

"Hit? By who?" I looked up at Chrom and frowned.

"Daw... I didn't mean anything by that."

Chrom looked at me with concern but didn't press me for an answer. When Sully was done having her ankle mended, and Frederick done inspecting the weaponry, we set off for Ylisstol.

"So Sully, we still looking out for your horse?"

**Peeing in the woods is not fun. I could've spent a good five or six paragraphs describing my misadventures in peeing in the woods, but that wouldn't be appropriate for a story, would it? My Sister the Egyptian is a legit nickname that I have for one of my closest friends, we are sisters in every way except blood. The noise I made in an attempt to stop her from revealing the dream is almost identical to the one Doctor Zoidberg makes. **


	4. Chapter 3

I was intimidated to be in Ylisstol. I never did well with large groups of people, and Ylisstol was jam packed. The sounds and smells overwhelmed me as people milled about, carrying on their lives as if nothing was wrong.

'But something is wrong, isn't it? I'm here.'

"There's so many people..."

I've been to New York, one of the busiest places on Earth, but not even the Big Apple compared to Ylisstol. Or maybe it did. I was only in the city for a few hours and I didn't even visit Times Square.

'Hm... If I'm Robin... I'm looking forward to spending some time in Ylisstol.'

I wanted to walk among all the shops and people and just... Bwah! Do something, but right now I couldn't. Right now I had to walk with Chrom to the castle.

'But one day soon yeah?'

I saw Emmeryn walking through the streets and I must say, I was stunned.

'Woah... And all this time I thought I wanted to tap Milla Jovovich...'

Emmeryn truly was the image of beauty. Everything about her from her kind eyes, styled hair, elegant walk caused my heart to skip a beat.

'Oh gosh, this is not the time to be fangirling.'

Lissas' voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"She's also the best big sister anyone could ever ask for."

Humouring my role, I feigned shock.

"Emmeryn is your sister? Then that would make you and Chrom..."

Frederick finished my sentence.

"The prince and princess of Ylissee, yes."

The inside of the castle was certainly more impressive than the game depicts. Intricate banners adorned the walls and ceiling bearing the royal seal. Decorative pillars were placed leading up to a grand throne, before which stood Emmeryn. She greeted us and I exchanged my brief words with her before Lissa dragged me off to the Shepherds Garrison.

"Sane, how did you know I'd be able to use a tome? Not everyone can y'know."

I had a feeling this conversation may come up, so thankfully I had some sort of response planned.

"Sometimes I can see things about people. What they can be if they focus and push themselves, or what they can be should they choose to pursue a different role."

Lissa nodded, but I don't think she fully understood what I meant.

"So, if you gave me that tome, dies that mean you see me as a mage?"

I nodded.

"What else do you see me as?"

I nibbled my tongue in thought.

'If I tell her, what will that change?'

"Well, I imagine you as a Troubadour, or maybe even a Pegasus Knight."

Lissa laughed at that.

"Pegasus Knight, me? Ha! Although I do know a Pegasus Knight and a Troubadour."

I was excited to meet the rest of the Shepherds. Particularly Kellam. I was so interested in fact that I didn't realize Lissa was trying to get my attention.

"Beg pardon, what was that?"

She sighed. "Geez Sane, your listening skills rival mine. I said, 'What did you think of Emmeryn?'"

'I think Emmeryn was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen.'

"It must be hard on her, being the exalt and all."

Lissa nodded.

"Yeah, most people don't understand what she goes through. Heck, even I don't most days."

'But Chrom will know pretty soon, won't he?'

"Sometimes life just sucks..."

Lissa made no response to my comment. When we reached the Garrison, Lissa had me wait outside for a moment before introducing me.

'I see where Owain gets his theatrics from.'

I looked around at everyone. I must say, I'm constantly surprised meeting people.

'The game never really did them justice.'

Seeing everyone in the Garrison and how attractive they were made me self conscious.

'Geez, I'm probably the ugliest girl they've ever seen.'

And suddenly Vaike burped. I know Robin always laughs it off, but I couldn't. I wrinkle my nose and frown.

"Ew, that's nasty."

The other Shepherds laugh at my reaction, or maybe they were laughing at Vaike being chided like a small child?

"Vaike, that was abhorrent! At least Sane has some manners."

I looked around the Garrison in hopes of finding Kellam. Even while Chrom came in and was talking about the dangerous volunteer mission, I still searched.

'Maybe he's not here? Stahl wasn't here yet he managed to go, as did Miriel.'

I couldn't search for Kellam long however, as we had to leave for Regina Ferox. I wasn't eager to go. I don't like the cold you see, so trekking through snow and ice wasn't high on my to-do list. But before we made it to Regena Ferox, we'd first have to traverse the Northroad and fight more Risen. Most of us had been awake since very early, and though I was able to get an hour or so rest at the Garrison I had to fight off yawns the entire time we were walking.

"You seem awfully tired Sane."

Sully rode up beside me on her horse.

"Fighting undead things will do that." She chuckled. "Need a lift?"

I shook my head. "A little walk would do me good."

Sully smirked. "Y'know, for a tiny little thing you've got balls. I like that."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

'Sully's praising me?'

"Really? But, it's not like I'm strong or anything."

"Not right now maybe, but once I'm through with you,"

She gave me a wicked grin.

"You'll be almost a good as me."

I chuckled. "And do I have any say on whether I become your protégé?"

Vaike came bounding up beside us.

"Let ol' Teach take care of raising you into a fighter."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"No offense Vaike, but I'd rather learn from someone who can keep a hold of his own weapon."

Vaike frowned. "Hey, I can keep track of my weapon, it's right..."

He trailed off and walked away.

'Don't worry Teach, Miriel will bring it to you soon.'

"Honestly, I don't know how that idiot became a Shepherd."

I hardly ever use Vaike, so maybe I can't appreciate him as much as someone else could. Maybe it's because Vaike simply had no appeal?

'He's no Dorcas, that's for sure.'

"Vaike seems like he could handle himself in a fight. Or he could defend someone. I'd trust him to defend me."

Sully raised her eyebrows. "Really? You hardly know him."

I shrugged. "It's funny, some of the Shepherds I feel like I've known them for years."

'Or 160 hours at least.'

"Weird. But I suppose trust is key in times like this."

I chuckle.

"Yeah."

Bidding Sully goodbye I jogged ahead to find Vaike. Just because I hardly ever use him doesn't mean I can't get to know him.

'Who knows, he might be like Dorcas after all.'

I found Vaike searching among the weaponry for his axe.

'This is almost sad...'

"Vaike! Got a minute?"

He turned to me with a cocky grin.

"Looking for a lesson after all eh? I gotta warn you though, I'm a tough guy to learn from."

I rolled my eyes dismissively.

"Sorry, not here for lessons. I was just wondering if you've got a moment to talk?"

Vaike shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see why not. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Tell me about yourself. Where you grew up, why you became a Shepherd and stuff."

"Well, the town I grew up in wasn't all that special. Kind of poor, kind of rough. I ran with a group of troublemakers who terrorized other kids. One day Chrom dropped by the village and I picked a

fight with him, not knowing he was the prince of Ylisse. Well we fought, I won mind you,"

He gave me a flirtatious smile before continuing.

"And then he told me who he was and I thought I was about to be put in the stockade. Then he told me he liked who I was and asked me to become a Shepherd."

He stretched and ruffled his hair.

"So what about you Sane? I hear your memory's gone, but you gotta know something about yourself."

I shuffled my feet for a moment, thinking about how to best answer.

"I um, like to read?"

Vaike chuckled.

"You don't sound so sure. What kind of books do you read?"

"Fiction mostly, sometimes an informational book. I tried to teach myself another language once. That didn't work."

"I was never a book reader myself. They take too long."

"I don't think so, I could read a three or four hundred book in a day if I put my mind to it."

"You're kidding, in one day?"

I smiled. "Yeah, I have nothing else to do."

I talked to Vaike for maybe half an hour before leaving to be off by myself.

'When are we gonna fight these Risen? I'm almost getting bored.'

"Well, isn't this a sight? Such a beautiful and intelligent woman by herself? You my dear, must be treated as the rarest porcelain: Admired and held by most gentle hands and eyes."

I rolled my eyes.

'Aaand this is why I occasionally let you get surrounded by Berserkers.'

"Oh Virion? And do you know of one who possesses such qualities?"

He frowned and his eyes fell in a hurt expression.

'Ha, I can tease people so easily. If I don't stop people are gonna think I'm sadistic.'

"Ah, who knew that words from a most magnificent beauty could sting so. But, I shall endure many thousand stings if it means I may stand by you milady."

It took a massive amount of self restraint to not take a deep breath, facepalm, and make a face like I just found Rule 34 of the Butt Ugly Martians.

'If I have to listen to this puffball talk any longer, I'm going to go punch a wyvern.'

Deciding against torturing Virion further, I told him in Sane speak to buggar right off.

"Virion, your reputation with the maidens far precedes you. Even with my missing memory I know of your charms, and they won't work on me."

His face fell even further, but perked up.

"Ho milady, obviously you have not heard all there is to hear about me. I once spent one hundred days earning the heart of Lady Alexandria, a high noble of Valm."

He smiled at me.

"I would gladly spend even longer to win your heart."

'Gods be praised this man is a player! At least Gregor doesn't pretend to be a gentleman.'

"Well Virion, I'll leave you to your heart winning then."

I left Virion before he could embarrass himself further and wandered around. The convoy stopped for lunch at a nearby stream.

'Mm... More bear!'

As lunch was concluding I noticed Frederick wasn't eating anything and walked over to sit with him.

"Shouldn't you be eating? Were not going to stop again till it's time to make camp for the night."

Frederick had a serious expression, more serious than usual.

"Yes well, I'll get something light later."

I giggled, something Frederick unfortunately noticed.

"Is there a problem?"

I should've been intimidated, Frederick in full armour is a scary sight. But the seriousness with which he was speaking made me unable to be serious myself.

"It's just... Amusing you're so averse to eating bear meat."

He frowned. "I'm not averse to eating bear. I'm simply not hungry."

'Oh Frederick, I'm going to mess with you so hard.'

"If you're... Intimidated by the thought of eating bear, there's nothing wrong with that. A knight has to have his flaws."

Frederick scowled.

"I heard from Virion that you've quite the sharp wit. Kindly do not turn it towards me."

I shrugged.

"Sorry, my wit is all I have."

'Wit and weight that is.'

"Surely you have other qualities you boast about?"

I sank my teeth into the bear.

'Ha ha, you're funny.'

"Hardly, unless 'most likely to be beaten up' is boast worthy."

"I assume you're speaking of your luck with a blade?"

"How did you guess?"

"You seem terrified every time you go against an enemy."

"Well, don't you?"

"Of course. But I push those feelings of terror aside to protect Chrom and Lissa. It's much more daunting a task to protect just yourself."

I took another bite of my bear and thought about what he said.

"So I'd be better off protecting someone else before me?"

"In my experience, the urge to protect others is often a stronger urge than the one to protect ourselves."

I sighed. "I have no idea how to protect myself."

"If you're going to be our Tactician, you'll have to be able to protect yourself. Would you like to train with me later tonight?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why Frederick the Wary, willing to train someone who just a few short hours ago you accused of being a Plegian spy? What if I learn your moves and use them against you?"

Frederick frowned.

"If I for one moment think you are planning on harming anyone in this company, I shall run you down on horseback and ensure you are brought to justice."

I swallowed hard and looked at him.

'That was scarier than my dad threatening to bust me.'

"I'll keep that in mind."

After that conversation, I politely excused myself and finished my bear elsewhere. My next conversation was with Sumia, who I found reading a book.

"Hi Sumia, what are you reading?"

She looked up from the book with a smile.

"It's a book about another world."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Another world, huh?" She nodded.

'Wow, that sounds... Modern?'

"This one has a secret society of dragons that live in an underground city made of steel."

I sat next to her and looked at the book. It certainly sounded interesting.

"Underground cities of steel... Is that even possible?"

Sumia shrugged. "I don't know, but it sounds cool!"

I nodded eagerly. "You know what would be just as cool?" I asked.

"What?"

"A floating castle."

"Woah, that IS cool! You think they exist? Like, they're there but we can't see them?"

I smiled. Whenever I meet someone with an imagination like mine I can't help but feel giddy.

"You think there could be people living in the sky right now, and they can't see US because they're so high up, and they're wondering if there's a ground with people living on it?"

Sumia squealed in delight.

'Hm... If possible she's actually less annoying than she seems in the game.'

"Ooh, this is exciting! Whenever I talk to someone else about stuff like this, they think I'm crazy."

"Why? What's wrong with believing in fantasy?"

Sumia frowned and shrugged.

"Nothing I guess, but I have a hard enough time keeping two feet on the ground, and everyone expects me to keep my head there."

"I know that feeling."

Sumia looked up hopefully. "You do?"

I realized that if we continued this conversation I might blow my cover as an amnesiac.

'So... About that ice at Thorntons?'

"It sounds like something I'd have experienced anyway. I think of magic and such often enough that's for sure."

Sumia smiled.

"Sounds like you have fun."

When I left Sumia it was with a new book to read. It didn't sound as interesting as an underground city filled with dragons, but it did promise magic and talking pegasi. After putting my book with my other stuff in the convoy I set off in search of Kellam.

'Certainly he can't be that hard to find, he wears a big freaking suit of armour after all.'

I searched everywhere for him, I even talked to Virion again in hopes that two sets of eyes would work better than one. But even with Virions' help, I still couldn't find Kellam. I ended up having a conversation with Stahl instead, not that I was complaining. Stahl was an interesting person, despite his alleged averageness.

"The trick to making a good pie isn't the ingredients, or how the crust is baked, no. Wanna know how to make a good pie Sane?"

Stahl really did enjoy his food. I felt my inner fat kid crying out in glee with every word from Stahls' mouth.

"Tell me your secrets, oh Sage of the Pies."

He laughed. "Okay, okay. The secret is..."

He leaned forward as if it were some big secret.

"How you cut the pie."

I cocked my head to the side.

"How you cut it? Really?"

He nodded.

"Almost everyone makes the same mistake when cutting pie. Sane, how would you cut a pie?"

I bit my tongue in thought.

"Um... Take a knife, cut the pie with it..?"

"Yeah, but the actual act of cutting it."

"Um... Start in the middle, cut to the outter edge?"

Stahl gave me an almost sad smile.

"Therein lies the problem. See," He made an invisible pie with his hands. "Huh... I need more hands, can I borrow yours?"

I was a little confused by his request but saw no reason to say no. He moved my hands to form the invisible pie and continued his lecture.

"You start at the outter edge of the pie, cut that about halfway,"

As he spoke he touched my thumbs and moved his finger to the center of the pie created by my hands.

'My Gods, he sounds just like Gaius.'

"Stahl, I'm assuming you have a sweet tooth?"

Stahl paused briefly.

"No, when I eat something sugary I get sick and jittery. Why?"

I chuckled. "Nothing... You remind me of someone."

He smiled. "Really? That's good, right?"

We finished the pie discussion, then moved on to one about stew beef.

"I've never understood people who can use unseasoned meat for stew beef. It's like... Making a salad without beets."

I wrinkled my nose. "I don't put beets in my salad."

"Really? Are you Sane or Crazy?"

I laughed, a real laugh that brought a flush to my cheeks. I bit the tip of my thumb and lifted my left shoulder, like I always do when I'm trying to stop laughing.

"Hey, it's not that great of a joke."

He shifted, as if my laughing made him uncomfortable.

"Sane?"

I waved a hand, unable to speak.

'Oh Gods, I'm going to squeak any moment.'

Stahl started to laugh as well.

"Hey, st-stop laughing! It's contagious!"

Suddenly, I squeaked. Instantly Stahl stopped laughing and looked at me funny.

"Sane? Was that you?"

I was still trying to stop laughing and squeaked again.

'Bwah! Raep squeal!'

I managed to stop laughing by biting my hand and Stahl looked at me strangely.

"I didn't realize people could make that noise."

I frowned. "Bwah, you should hear the one I make when I'm startled."

Suddenly, Chrom came running up to us.

"Sane, Stahl, ore the two of you alright? I heard this horrid screeching and thought more of those things had shown up."

I looked at Stahl, concerned he was about to throw me under the bus. Instead he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe Vaike sat down on something pointy?"

Chrom chuckled. "That sounds like it would certainly catch someone off guard."

He pulled a map out of his pocket and looked at it.

"We should be coming up on a bridge soon. Once we cross the bridge we'll be about a days walk from Regena Ferox. Sane, mind walking with me for a bit? I want you to look at some maps and discuss strategy."

I nodded. "Sure, what plans did you have?"

We talked about strategy for a while and about what route we were going to take to Regena Ferox. I know nothing of maps and traveling, so I felt extremely uncomfortable in advising our movement plan. But I tried to slip into the role of Robin, after all it had worked for me so far hadn't it?

'But Robin didn't manage to get him slash her self killed nearly every battle, did they? They didn't have this horrid anxiety. They weren't scared that they'd have to watch people die...'

**Milla Jovovich is hot. No denying it. Dorcas is one of my favourite characters from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken (the first Fire Emblem game released in north america) and when I first saw Vaike, and his class, I was expecting him to be as awesome as Dorcas... Sadly I don't think he is. Emmeryn is pretty great. I am going to play the game one of these games and marry her. I realized halfway through Stahls' pie rant he was sounding too much like Gaius so I made him hate sweets. And yes, I have an inner fat kid xD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Story's only been up for a day and some change, and I already have a follower! Thanks to Pieloverz1 for the read, and a special shout out to skywolf666 for her FE stories! This chapter has me talking to myself... Or Grima, however you want to look at it. The underlined text is the other me talking. Also, this chapter has a tad more swearing and violence than the other three.**

My thoughts on killing Risen are unique, I'm sure. The Risen seem detached when they fight, they're not fighting because they're told to, or because you've done them some great insult, no. The Risen just fight because that's all they're meant to do. At least if you're fighting a person they have some reason, even if it might be considered the 'wrong' reason. That's what makes fighting a person so scary I think. Their reason gives them passion and strength. With the Risen, they have this... Soullessness to them, that's what makes them scary.

_'I want to go home...'_

We were at the bridge in the Northroad, before us stood the Risen. Four Soldiers, two Archers, two Fighters, a Barbarian, three Myrmidons and of course the Risen Chief.

_'Sully and Stahl should stick together, I'll go with them to back them up. Chrom and Frederick should stick together, since Frederick picked up a sword and axe back in town he can have the advantage over nearly enemy. Vaike, Virion and Lissa will stick together, and Miriel can join them when she brings Vaike his axe.'_

I was a little worried leaving Lissa alone with only Virion to protect her.

_'But even without his weapon, Vaike can take some punishment.'_

The Risen came at us, and I prepared myself for battle. I took a deep breath, cleared my mind and took out my tome. I felt the warm buzz of the magic flowing through me and smiled. Something about the magic felt so natural.

_'Maybe I'm secretly magical, that's why I'm so mental.'_

I would weaken the on coming Risen with my magic and let Sully and Stahl finish them off. I kept a careful eye on the battlefield the entire time. Miriel came and brought Vaike his axe, then joined the group protecting Lissa. I felt confident with the battle, we were pushing the Risen further back and dropping them like flies.

"We have them surrounded, close in!"

I called. We advanced, and the Risen formed a tight barrier in front of their chief.

_'Bunching together doesn't work when you're dealing with foes who can use ranged attacks.'_

I stepped forward to attack and heard the ground squelch beneath me. I looked down and saw I was standing in some gelatinous goo.

_'What the..?'_

Suddenly the goo began to bubble and take shape.

"Get back!" I hollered, fearing more of those things were nearby.

_'These must be Entombed.'_

I tried to get away, but the goo held me firmly in place. I saw more piles of goo forming up around me and panicked.

_'Buggar all...'_

"Help!"

I tried to hit one of the Entombed with a bolt of magic, but one of them had fully formed and sent the tome flying from my hands with a swipe of its' claw. I swung my sword as a vain attempt to clear a path, but the creatures huddled around me and I couldn't swing my sword at all. I saw Chrom and the others running towards me, but I knew they wouldn't make it to me before the creatures could attack me. One of the Entombed was struck with a bolt of Thunder and Fire magic at the same time and it melted back into the ground. The creature melting gave me enough room to swing my sword. I hit the creature that trapped my leg in the head, but it still stood. I thrust my sword through its' chest, and it still stood.

"Damn you, die already!"

One of the Entombed swung its' claws at me. I tried to twist my body out of the way, and was almost successful but the gnarled claws still grazed me. It sliced my arm, forcing me to drop my sword. I thought I was going to die from pain right there. My arm was gushing blood and I could see muscles and tendons through the wound. The sight enough was enough to make me want to pass out.

_'Shouldn'tIbegoingintoshock?!'_

Suddenly Stahl and Sully were at my side, hacking the Entombed surrounding me to ribbons. The other Risen were rushing us again. Chrom, Frederick, and Vaike were forming a small barrier against the Risen while Lissa, Miriel, and Virion attacked from behind them. I was losing consciousness, which was good because I was pain swearing and Stahl looked very uncomfortable with my new found vocabulary. Sully and Stahl carried me away from the thick of the battle and tried to stop the bleeding.

"Oh Gods, it can't be stopped!"

Stahl gushed worriedly. I squirmed in pain and swore some more before I finally managed to say something useful.

"Some creatures have bacteri- ahh! *Buggar!* In their saliva or ski- Gah..! Skin that prevent... Coagulation of bloo- Oh Gods dammit!"

Sully grit her teeth.

"Right, bacteria that stops coagulation. Vulnerary won't help that."

I felt myself getting dizzy. I was in so much pain... I started crying. Bawling. Not 'owie' bawling either. I was bawling like my Dad just smacked me around like the red-headed step child. I don't know how long I was crying when suddenly Lissa was over top of me with her staff. She was saying something to me, but I had no idea what it was. Everything started to get fuzzy and soon I couldn't hear anything. I felt myself getting carried somewhere but had no sense of direction.

Eventually I couldn't feel anything anymore, or hear anything. There was just blackness.

* * *

"How determined are you to re-write this world?"

I suddenly heard a voice from the darkness, and a bright light flooded my vision. When the light faded, I was laying on some sort of cot in a tent. A staff rested against the cot, Lissas' staff.

_'Well... I'm not dead. That's good.'_

I tried to sit up, but a numbness so strong it was like stabbing pins stopped me.

"H..eh..."

I tried to call out to someone, but my throat was dry. I tired to do something about it, but it was as if there was no moisture left in my body.

_'Well, I need to get someones attention...'_

"Do you? Why can't you just lay here and relax?"

I jumped slightly at the voice that again spoke to me.

_'What?'_

"Why are you so surprised to hear me talking to you? You know all too well the story..."

I struggled to sit up in bed, ignoring the numb stabbing that spread throughout my body.

"Do you need help figuring out who I am?"

I looked frantically around the room, trying to find the person speaking.

_'Gods, their voice is almost as annoying as Rosa.'_

"I'll pretend you didn't say that, 'Sane'."

_'Wha... How...'_

"Sane, Sane, Sane... You really are lost, aren't you?"

My head was starting to hurt, as if this voice was slowly pulling my head open.

_'Buggar off you!'_ I snarled mentally, knowing this voice would hear me.

"My my, aren't we grouchy? And here I was about to point out that water to your left."

I looked, and sure enough there was a small glass of water at my bedside. I picked it up and drank it, never in my life so relieved for a drink.

"See? You should listen to me more often. It's not all the time I'm talking about fat men in speedos."

I nearly choked on my water.

_'Livvy?!'_

"If you want to call me that, I suppose you could. But Livvy doesn't have a nasally voice, does she? No... If your Robin, then I have to be..?"

My eyes widened. _'I'm Robin... You're... Robin...' "Aaaaaaagh!"_

I flung myself from the bed and tried to hobble out of the tent. However, the tent had other plans. Apparently the tent could be 'locked' in some fashion, probably with some form of tie. Well, how was I supposed to know this? Anyway, I crashed into the tent flap and momentum kept me going and I ended up pulling down the tent. I shrieked. And I shrieked again. I kept shrieking as I thrashed around in the downed tent.

"I'll give you some alone time." The voice whispered.

I continued to thrash and shriek in the downed tent until I heard someone yelling at me and suddenly someone had grabbed me through the tent.

"SANE! Calm down!"

It was Sully yelling, but I don't think it was Sully who grabbed me. I felt myself pressed up against a wall of metal.

_'Frederick?'_

I stopped struggling and soon someone undid the tent and I climbed out, quite embarrassed. "So... I..."

Sully glared at me.

"Geez, you spend a few hours passed out and suddenly you're a crazy person! Are we gonna have to keep you off the battlefield?"

I shook my head.

"S-sorry! I was just... Having one heck of a nightmare."

_'Rather, an evil dragon bent on killing everyone in the world just spoke to me using my future self.'_

Sully rolled her eyes. The person who held me down while the tent was undone was nowhere to be seen.

"Well, you should go see Lissa. And Captain Chrom wants to speak with you also."

I nodded. "Thanks Sully, I'll go see them."

I began to walk away in search of Lissa.

"Hey, Sane." Sully called after me.

I turned.

"Try not to die between here and Lissa, yeah?"

I rolled my eyes and continued on my way. I eventually found Lissa talking to Miriel with Miriels' Fire tome in her hand.

_'Hm... Looks like Lissa's going down the Mage route already. We still need a healer, I'll have to keep her away from the tomes until we recruit Marribelle.'_

"Lissa, I heard you wanted me?"

She gave Miriel the tome and bounded over to me.

"Sane, you're awake! And walking, that's good."

She looked at me carefully.

"How're you feeling? Does your arm hurt?"

She began tenderly poking and prodding my arm like she was afraid it would fall off.

"I'm fine, Lissa. I'm assuming it was you who patched me up?"

She nodded.

"We were kind of worried about you. Sully said something about bacteria, and them not being able to stop the bleeding. But Virion had an Elixir and a few drops of that and everything was alright. Well, I still used my staff but, you're alive so. Yeah."

She scratched her head in thought.

"Oh, um... Do you think I could be a Mage? I was talking to Miriel and she said I have potential."

I smiled at Lissa.

"You have more than just potential. You could be the greatest Sage the Shepherds have ever seen."

Lissa turned an interesting shade of pink. Miriel scoffed.

"Although Lissa possess uncanny skills with tomes, as do you, becoming a Sage takes years of rigorous training. I myself have been training since I was a young girl and am nowhere near the level of a Sage."

Miriel adjusted her glasses and fixed me with a sad smile.

"As reassuring it is to hear one has potential, simply knowing you posess it significantly reduces your capacity to succeed. You assume since you have latent potential it will surface when you attempt to reach it. Because of this presumption, when one reaches an amount of skill they deem their 'peak', they are unwilling to push themselves forward. If one does not move forward, they slip backwards and become a liability."

Miriel spoke with intelligent conviction. I stared at her, wishing I had a right trigger I could push so I could re-read what Miriel said.

"I have written several theses on the topic. If gossip among camp is truthful you are an enthusiast of literature, yes? I would be happy to assist you in your gathering of knowledge."

My head hurt a little from listening to Miriel speak.

_'That's why I don't use you.'_

"Thank you for the offer, but I'll have to decline. However, if you have any notes on tomes and how to better your magical prowess, I'd be more than happy to read up."

Miriel adjusted her glasses again.

_'Man, she does that more than I do.'_

"I do have some notes on the subject. I'll bring the books by your tent later."

_'Books? Plural?'_

She left.

"Sane, my brother wants to talk to you."

I nodded. "I know, betcha a hundred gold he wants to nag me about something."

Lissa chuckled. "He always wants to nag someone."

I walked through the camp looking for Chrom. As I did the Shepherds all greeted me, inquired about my arm and if I was feeling alright.

"Sane?" It was Frederick.

"Do you feel well enough to train with me later?"

I shrugged. "I think Chrom is going to chew me out. If I'm still alive I'll be more than happy to train with you."

Frederick nodded.

"I've no intention of going easy on you simply because of your recent injury."

For some reason, Fredericks' statement made me blush.

_'Did he... Have an edge to his voice?'_

I wasn't all that familiar with guys flirting with me. 'But everyone has the one gay friend who flirts with you sometimes to be funny.'

"I wouldn't be able to learn if you went easy on me, would I?"

Frederick smiled.

"Then I hope you're prepared later."

Chrom was easy enough to find. He was off sort of by himself swinging his sword around.

_'Well, at least he's not breaking stuff. Hopefully that means he's not going to break me.'_

"Chrom? You wanted to see me?"

He swung the sword a few more times, and I thought he didn't hear me, but he then put it down and walked over to me.

_'Oh crap, he looks a little pissed off.'_

"Sane, good to see you're still alive. You gave some of us quite a scare today."

_'Some of us? Meaning not you yeah?'_

"I was worried I'd have to find a replacement Tactician."

I laughed weakly. "Gonna take more than some little scratch to keep me down."

Chrom didn't seem to be in a joking mood.

_'He's painted to be such the happy man in the game, whatever happened to to treating his men 'Firmly but kindly'?'_

"Sane, prehaps we should talk somewhere more private? Unless you don't really care if someone should hear what I have to say to you."

I knew where this was going and tried to not let it show.

"Why, are you afraid someone might get the wrong idea?"

Chrom shot me a look that held a surprising amount of venom.

_'Jesus! He's such a prick!'_

"Gods damn, I was only trying to inject some humor. I know what you're going to say so just say it."

He frowned. "What was I about to say then?"

I sighed. "You were going to give me some big, thought out speech about how I'm a liability and keep getting my butt handed to me out on the battle field, and how you can't have someone like me who needs rescuing every few minutes because they have all the competence of a fledgling owl."

Chrom blinked and looked at his feet, ashamed. "I wasn't quite going to say that..."

I looked at him.

_'Yeah, and I don't have an inappropriate interest in Milla Jovovich.'_

"Then what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say," He took a deep breath. "That you're not cut out for fighting like the rest of us are, and if you insist on joining us in battles that you either stay by Frederick, Lissa or myself."

That caught me off guard.

"R-really? I thought you were going to be... Mad or something that I keep getting hurt."

That earned a chuckle from Chrom.

"Frederick doesn't get mad at me when I break the training equipment, why should I get mad at you for your mishaps. Just..."

He trailed off.

"Er... If you want, you could train with me. That is, if your arm feels better."

He gripped the back of his neck as he spoke and had trouble looking me in the eye.

_'Oh Gods, please tell me you're not falling for me?'_

"I'd be happy to, but I've already promised Frederick I'd train with him this evening."

Chrom flashed the briefest of frowns before shrugging.

"That's great. He's taught me a lot of what I know and I'm sure he'll be able to help you out. And," Chrom drew closer to me and I froze in shock.

"There's a spot in Fredericks' armour, right where his hip is. If you can hit him with the hilt of your sword, it'll catch him off guard because he's secretly ticklish."

I laughed. "And how did you figure this out?"

Chrom smiled. "His horse was feeling frisky one day and kept head butting him. At first we thought it was pretty funny, until the thing knocked him over and... Ah..."

Chrom trailed off. "I should stop there."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?"

Chrom looked around for some form of escape.

"Well, it's just you're a lady... Kind of."

I looked at him for a second in disbelief.

"I'm 'kind of' a lady? What the hell does that mean?"

Chrom raised his hands in defense.

"Look, I mean, obviously you're a woman, but you're not very lady like. Er... That is, you ARE a lady, just not a woman... I ah..."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Well, I could, because I'd seen it before every time I unlocked the C rank support for Chrom and the Avatar, but still. Actually hearing it in person was very different than reading it in a video game.

"Chrom, I'm going to stop you there."

He flashed a painful smile.

"No er... No hard feelings right?"

I glared at him.

* * *

I decided to not bludgeon him with a rock, although conveniently one was sitting not too far away. After talking to him I went for my training session with Frederick and true to his word he did not go easy on me. I tried to use the information Chrom gave me to my advantage, but I wasn't able to get close enough to Frederick to land so much as a single strike. I went to bed tired and exhausted that night, but surprisingly my body did not ache in the way I thought it was going to. Rather, I felt a dull ache, like my body was almost expecting more and hurt because I was resting, not exerting myself.

_'Guess I'm building up resistance to this. Maybe by the time we get to Regina Ferox I'll be ready for a battle. Who knows, I might even go without nearly getting myself killed in the process.'_

**Okay, you might be a little confused as to why I called Other me/Grima 'Livvy' it's because in real life, I sometimes legit talk to a darker part of me, and I've named her Olivia but call her Livvy for short. And yes, sometimes to piss me off Livvy does talk and think about fat men in speedos. But sometimes when I'm sad it's a really good distraction.**


	6. Chapter 5

The air turned progressively colder as we neared the wall to Regena Ferox. My robes were warm and cozy at least, but warm robes did little when you had a stinging wild lashing at your face and other exposed parts.

"Brrrrr! Frebberik, I'm freebing!"

I wanted to lash out at Lissa, not because I'm mean no, but because I'm one of those people who know's that complaining about the temperature will do nothing to change it and I can't stand to listen to people who obviously don't realize this fact.

_'You'd think she'd wear something a little more comfortable? She did know we were going to Regina Ferox after all, why didn't she bring warmer clothes?'_

I didn't waste too much time thinking about it. Instead I buried my nose in one of the many books Miriel had given me. I was trying to learn as much about magic as I could in order to further myself since I planned on relying on magic before my swords. But even though I was considered a 'bookworm', reading the books Miriel gave me was proving to be quite the chore.

_'Why can't these books be written in layman's terms? I know I have quite the vocabulary, but this is getting ridiculous! Erroneous if you will!'_

The other Shepherds seemed to be handling the cold just as well as I was: Obviously suffering but silent about it at least. Frederick was the only one who seemed to be unbothered by the cold. I walked over to him, using him as a shield from the wind temporally.

"Sir Frederick, how are you not freezing cold? Certainly that armour of yours doesn't keep you insulated?"

Frederick kept his eyes on the road before him.

"I'm merely accustomed to such trials milady. The cold doesn't bother me as it would one who does not push their limits constantly."

I huffed.

"Looks like I'm going to be cold for a while then."

My thoughts drifted to Sumia.

_'She's probably on her way here on the Pegasus by now. I wonder how that poor thing feels in all this cold? Horses never struck me as an animal that would do well in the cold, and pegasi are essentially horses yeah? That poor thing must be near frozen by the time it reaches us! Not to mention, it has to fly!'_

The battle at Regina Ferox hopefully wouldn't be as stressing as our last battle. By now I think I almost know how to fight a person. Almost. Humans tire, unlike the Risen. And they don't have the dead eyes the Risen do.

_'Because if I wanted to fight zombies, I'd dream of being stuck in Raccoon City... Oh Gods, I swear if I wake up in Raccoon city next...'_

I tried to shake the disturbing thought from my head.

_'Bwah, if I somehow got stuck in Raccoon City I think I'd just kidnap Leon away to the Magic Candy Mountain.'_

A particularly harsh gust of wind blew and for a moment the snow obscured my vision. I stumbled in the flurry and ended up bumping into something hard and cold.

"Ow! Watch it yeah?" I snapped.

When my vision cleared, there was nothing there.

_'Strange, I know I hit something. Where did it go?'_

Realization set in.

_'Was that... Kellam..? Oh my Gods... He is a ghost! This is unbeleveable!'_

Chuckling to myself, I almost forgot about the bitter sting of the wind that seemed determined to tear off my face with it's harsh claws. I trudged along with everyone else, planning on how we were going to win the battle outside the gate.

_'I already know there's going to be quite a few people we're going to have to fight. I wonder if my usual strategy will work? Or maybe I should keep everyone fairly close? Keeping us together has worked so far, but this is going to be the first time where we're going to have enemies from two fronts also. Hm... I'll pull Chrom aside and ask him.'_

I jogged ahead, hoping to catch Chrom before we got too close to the gate. I began to see a vague shape ahead, what I assumed to be the gate.

"Chrom, I need to talk to you before we reach the gate!"

Chrom slowed his pace slightly but still pressed on.

"No offense Sane, but we don't have the time to stop and chat."

"I understand. The Feroxi are violent in their ways, yes? What do you propose we do in the event they attack us?"

"Hopefully it won't come to that. We are here on a mission of peace after all. I doubt they would attack us when we tell them why we have arrived."

"Yes, but if they DO? More than likely they will attack us from two sides. I was thinking if that were the case we split up and meet both halves equally. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a fine plan Sane, and I thank you for thinking so far ahead."

I nodded.

"Don't thank me, I'm just doing what I can to help you."

My words sounded funny as I heard them leave me. While they sounded innocent in my head, hearing them aloud, they almost sounded suggestive.

_'No, I'm imagining things again. I couldn't be suggestive if I tried. And even if I was, Chrom is a handsome prince, he wouldn't find any pleasure in me being suggestive with him.'_

He turned to me and smiled.

"It's nice to find someone as kind as you."

I nodded and fell back so he couldn't see my blush.

_'Gods, I really need to find a bloke... Losing my mind because some guy in a video game compliments me? Bwah.'_

When we finally reached the gate and Raimi had her soldiers throw their Javelins at Chrom, and he was rescued by Sumia I began to direct where people would go. I kept Sully and Stahl together, along with Miriel and myself. We went to the right. To the left I sent Chrom, Frederick, Vaike and Virion. I knew Chrom would talk to Kellam which would balance each side of the offensive. I kept Sumia and Lissa in the middle so they could run to us and help if needed. There were archers on both sides of the gate, so Sumia wouldn't be able to safely fly around until they were defeated.

_'That's alright, there's plenty of enemies to fight once we get those doors open. Hm... If this isn't like the game, maybe Sumia will be able to fly around and own those pesky Knights.'_

My side of the battle was going surprisingly well. I was using my sword, because I never learn from my mistakes, and with just the few lessons I had taken with Frederick and Chrom I was doing infinitely better. Blocking strikes still sent the harsh reverberations through my body, but I wasn't getting knocked on my ass every time either. I began to notice something that was certainly strange as I fought however. Even though I wasn't holding my tome, I could still feel its' magic flowing through me.

_'I think I remember something in one of Miriels' books about that...'_

I passed the feeling off and focused on my fight. I was beginning to tire so I yelled to Sully and Stahl that I was pulling back and readied my tome. We had five more foes on my side, so I figured that Chroms' side would have just as many. I was very surprised when an arrow suddenly struck the ground beside me. I gazed skyward and saw archers posed high above me on the gate walls.

_'Oh crap.'_

"Archers above, move back!"

Despite the fact I saw the archers before they were able to fire on us, we still weren't going to be able to fully move out of their range, and dodging arrows is nothing like dodging a sword or an axe. Smaller targets mean harder to see, mean harder to dodge.

_'So much for lasting a fight without getting my ass handed to me...'_

I was reminded of The Lord of the Rings, where that guy is all butt-hurt that one of his sons was killed, but maybe Boromir was it? Survived. I remember one of the Took twins said something along the lines of "The mightiest warrior can be felled by a single arrow, and so-and-so took many." I was not in the mood to be killed by arrows. I saw the Archers pull back the string of their bows and let loose a volley of arrows.

_'I don't think I have to worry about getting my ass handed to me, I think I have to worry about getting killed!'_

We weren't going to be able to get away from the arrows fast enough. The horses were slowed slightly by the snow, unlike the game. So if we were going to get killed anyway, I figured why not at least get killed trying to not get killed? When I used my tome, the bolt of lightning I was able to launched essentially did whatever the heck I 'told' it to do. What would happen if I told it to defend us from the arrows?

_'Worth a shot.'_

If I could send an arc of lightning through the air just the right way, I should be able to zap the arrows and render them useless. But I wasn't going to have much time. I flipped my tome open and filled my mind with the hypnotic runes contained within. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, then opened my eyes and waved my hand across the sky the same way I imagined the arc of lightning doing and was amazed to see the lightning actually streak across the path of the arrows. The arrows were struck and fell from the air, landing harmlessly off to our sides. Stahl, Sully and Miriel gazed at the downed arrows in shock.

"Miriel, mind helping me finish these Archers?"

Miriel and I knocked the Archers from their spots on the wall and sent them tumbling to the ground and their deaths. As we did that, Sully and Stahl finished off the enemies that we were fighting before our archer scare.

_'I wonder if Chrom realized I'm not with him Lissa or Frederick?'_

We met up on the left hand door once the ground was clear. For the first time I saw Kellam. He was this mass of hulking armour. I looked from him to Frederick, then back to him.

_'Tallest when seated... I'll say. I thought Great Knights were bulky with all their armour.'_

I went forward with a door key and had Kellam lead the way forward. Vaike and Stahl followed him. I made sure to stick to the back of the group. That shielding thing I did earlier left me drained.

_'Maybe I should practice my magic just like I'm practicing my sword play?'_

Thankfully, we were able to win the battle without me playing an active part in the actual fighting. Raimi apologized to us for attacking and we were sent ahead to talk with Flavia. I was very careful to avoid talking about what a manly-man I was expecting her to be however. As a matter of fact, I joked about what a kick it would be if she was a woman.

"It's no fair that all the badasses are automatically assumed to be guys. I mean, look at Sully! If Sully can be as badass a woman as she is, why can't the West Kahn be a badass woman?"

I timed my speech well, for at precisely that moment Flavia walked into the room.

"Indeed, why can't she?"

We all politely observed her for a moment before Chrom and her discussed terms of Regina Ferox helping Ylissee with Plegia. We would take place in the tournament between the East and West Khans and if we won she would send troops and supplies to help us. But for tonight, we would be sleeping in style in Flavias' palace. Or, the Feroxi approximation of a palace anyway. I've only had to spend a couple of days camping out in the woods, but considering I've spent the past seventeen years living in nice cozy homes with blankets, electric fans, ice cold water whenever I wanted... It's not hard to see why suddenly having to rough it has come as such a shock.

_'But, sleeping in palaces is pretty great. How many people can say with a straight face they've slept in a royal palace?'_

My enthusiasm faded slightly when I saw the sleeping conditions. The room was very small and cold. Colder almost than the air outside the palace. I was also having to share the room with Lissa. It's not that I didn't like Lissa, but I didn't really feel comfortable sharing a room with someone who I'd only known for...

_'Well, more than a few days if I think about it, but she's only known ME for a few days so...'_

"Sane, isn't this great? We'll get to know each other a lot quicker if we share a room! We can stay up alllllll night talking about stuff!"

I certainly admired her enthusiasm.

"What do you want to talk about?"

Lissa scratched her head.

"I dunno. Stahl?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh? You have a crush on Stahl?"

She gasped and covered her mouth.

"I do not!" She said after a while.

I smiled teasingly.

"Took you awhile to answer that. You sure you don't?"

She glared at me and 'harumph!'-ed. I stuck my tongue out at her and laid down on my bed. I had every intention of continuing this conversation in the morning, but Lissa had other ideas. The floors were made of crude stone and I had no idea that she was creeping my way with a pillow. I was in the middle of a huge yawn when I felt a stiff pillow slam into me.

"Gah!"

I rolled around in bed with my pillow in hand.

'I am a pillow fight master, don't mess with me chika!'

I swung my pillow at Lissa and struck her in the midsection. She was able to avoid falling onto the floor, if only barely and returned my swing with one of her own.

_'It's a good thing I took off my glasses. This is going to get intense.'_

We were fighting for about an hour before Miriel came in to complain about the noise, a big mistake on her part because she was accidentally hit with a flying pillow. Miriel just stood staring at the pillow on the ground before slowly walking out of the room while adjusting her glasses. Lissa and I looked at each other before breaking into spontaneous laughter that we couldn't stop for several minutes. And then I started squeaking again, and that just set us off further. By the time we were both totally done laughing, I was tired. Tired and not in the mood for Lissa and her antics.

"Alright, I'm going to bed. Don't hit me with a pillow."

Lissa smiled.

"Would I do that?"

I ignored her, and turned on my side with my back to her.

_'This is more than likely a mistake. She's going to violate me with a pillow.'_

But there was no pillow violation, instead Lissa was still for a moment before she snuggled up against my back.

"Um... What are you doing Lissa?"

She was quiet a moment before she responded.

"I get scared a night. Especially if I'm in a strange place."

I didn't say anything in response, but I let her continue to snuggle with me.

_'I get scared too Lissa. Heck, I've been scared since I left home. I guess I don't mind if you want to cuddle.'_

"Good night Lissa."

"G'night Sane."


	7. Chapter 6

**I legit had a massive headache the entire freaking time I was typing this chapter, not just when I was writing out the brief conversation with Miriel either. Not much happens in this chapter, slightly questionable bath awkwardness but that's about it. Oh, and I have more fun messing around with my spells. Oh, a random dream too because I miss home yeah? And my friends... (Legit, summer break and I miss those punk-asses xD) **

The next thing I realized was I was staring at a bright fluorescent light.

_'Wasn't I just in a bedroom in Regena Ferox?'_

Confused, I looked around and tried to figure out where I was. The room was a distorted parody of my Chemistry class. Sitting around the room were strange blobs that might be people if they were cleaned up a bit. The only thing that looked remotely normal was a blocky storm trooper to my right.

"Hey. How's that play through of Water Token coming along?"

I cocked my head to the side.

"What..?"

"Water Token. You're favourite game? The one you insist I should buy a 3DS just to play?"

The storm trooper continued to talk, but eventually the only thing I could hear from it was garbled speech. I walked away from the storm trooper and explored the rest of the place I was at. I wanted to call it my school, but it was so distorted and was just getting worse by the minute.

_'Dear Gods, it's bad enough I was poofed to Ylissee!'_

A loud bang resounded through the building. I froze and looked around for the source of the noise.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

Another bang.

"Don't mess with me, I almost know how to use a sword!"

Bang, bang, bang!

"I AM FIVE FOOT TWO, I WILL MESS UP YOUR DAY!"

Suddenly, I was tumbling through empty space and darkness. I flailed around blindly and shouted in pain when suddenly I landed hard on my tailbone.

"Sane? Are you alright?"

The darkness went away suddenly and I was looking at a very confused Lissa holding a thick blanket in her hands.

_'I was just having another weird dream... Figures.'_

"Yeah. Trippy dream"

Lissa cocked her head and frowned.

"Well Flavia was knocking on the door. She said breakfast is almost ready and we should hurry up and get to the dining area before it's all gone."

My stomach grumbled.

"Ha, sounds like you're hungry. C'mon, let's go!"

We made it to the dining area before too many people got there and looked at the huge amount of food laid out on the tables.

"Holy cow Lissa... And you said we wouldn't get any food."

There was bacon, eggs, hot cakes, sausage, fish, fresh fruit and vegetables, and biscuits for dessert!

_'Oh lord, my inner fat kid is going to be so happy!'_

But despite the bountiful spread before me, I had to restrain myself. Instead of stuffing my face and leaving no leftovers like I would've at my house, I was careful to not eat any more than the people around me. I decided to use Sully as my model for 'appropriate' amount of food to eat. So I ended up eating three hot cakes, two servings of eggs, three sausages, and three pieces of bacon.

_'Hm... Maybe if I ask Flavia nicely she'll let me take some with me? Then I can eat it later and the others will never have to know.'_

After breakfast I was able to properly bathe for what seemed like the first time in a thousand years. It wasn't a shower like I preferred sadly, but I wasn't about to complain. There were about twenty different soaps and shampoos to choose from and I felt like taking a few hours just to smell them all. Until Lissa, Sumia and the other female Shepherds showed up that is.

_'You have got to be kidding me? A communal bath?'_

As if it wasn't awkward enough having to sleep a night with Lissa trying to cuddle me to death, now I was having to bathe with four other women. I tried to keep my back to them as much as possible so none of them would be able to see. But of course, everyone kept moving around because the tub we were bathing in was a good four feet at least and the size of a small swimming pool. Thankfully, my hair was just long enough to keep my chest covered and there were enough bubbles and suds in the water I wasn't worried about anything else being visible.

_'They seem amazingly unfazed by being in a pool naked together.'_

"Sane, why do you look like the one straight guy on a dude ranch? Are you afraid of something?"

_'Of course Sully would have to point me out like that...'_

"Uh, what do you mean? I always bathe like this..."

Sully wasn't believing me for a second.

"You're not nervous bathing in front of us, are you? We're all women here, no shame."

_'Easy for you to say, you don't have all that extra flab on your gut and thighs.'_

"Perhaps Sane is unnerved due to her lack of familiarity towards us. Despite the fact that we are all of the feminine gender, and therefore possess all the same gender-specific pieces. Sane cannot yet relate to us on any level efficiently aside from our genders."

Everyone looked at Miriel briefly.

_'Geez, even she's not bothered by being in a pool full of naked women.'_

"I have a theory that perhaps Sane would feel more comfortable bathing with either Chrom or Frederick due to the fact that she has had the most conversations with them outside of battle."

My face turned bright red and for a moment I forgot about my shyness.

"Miriel! That was uncalled for, and inappropriate!"

If Miriel was wearing her glasses she would've adjusted them.

"I was merely stating the facts. You seem to be quite comfortable around Chrom and Frederick and based on what I have heard of your conversations with them they are also comfortable around you. I wager they would be able to bathe with you without much discomfort."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I tried to say something, anything in response to Miriel, but the words simply died on my tongue. I knew my face had to have been an interesting shade of red, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. The rest of the bath was awkward, and I was the first person to leave. I tried not to imagine the others staring at me as I left, but I still felt their eyes boring holes into my back.

_'Never... Again...'_

I hurried away from the bathing room as fast as I could without looking silly. Some of the guys were chilling out in a courtyard thing and I figured I might as well join them. Sort of. I sat down in a corner and tried not to cry.

_'I wanna go home. Why do I have to be here? I'm not meant to do stuff like this...'_

I pretty much was left alone until Flavia told us it was time to go to the Arena. When we got there she showed us to a room separate from the main battleground.

"I figured you'd want some time to train. I've talked it over with Basilio and he agrees that he wants some extra time for his champions as well."

_'Extra time? Great, I had some stuff I wanted to try out.'_

I went to Frederick, who was preparing to practice axe work with a dummy.

"Sir Frederick, I was wondering if perhaps I could watch you train?"

"Of course milady. Are you thinking of taking up an axe yourself?"

"No, I was just thinking that perhaps if I watched you, I could learn to better defend myself."

He nodded.

"Very well, I'd be happy to help you then."

He began his training, alternating between different strokes of his axe against the dummy. While he was doing that, I pulled out my tome and tried to read it.

_'These symbols look just like mine, but they keep moving... Almost like they're tempting me to make them say what I want to read...'_

Staring at the symbols for too long gave me a headache, but if I crossed my eyes slightly they seemed to behave, although that didn't mean I could actually read them. Frederick was absorbed in his training, showing the dummy no mercy. I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of metal striking wood. When I opened my eyes, a whispered word came to my mind.

_'Shield...'_

And with that thought the symbols stopped their jumping and lay still for me to read.

_'Find where you wish to channel your energy, then allow it to draw there. Your energy is not derived from strength, it is derived from will.'_

I gazed at the training dummy, and tried to see it as an ally. In a way, it was. That dummy was going to help me train wasn't he?

_'Visualize what needs to be done to protect what needs to be protected. How can you bend your spell to your will?'_

Simple, by encasing my ally in magic.

_'Release the energy you were allowing to be drawn out. Now hold it fast where it is needed.'_

Frederick was about to strike the dummy again. The axe whistled through the air aimed right at its' neck. I clenched my jaw and frowned.

_'I don't think so.'_

Before Fredericks' axe was able to strike the dummy, his axe was forced away and he himself tumbled from his horse. A faint electric barrier could be seen crackling from around the dummy before dissipating as I lost concentration. I clutched my head and groaned, but no one noticed me as they were all concerned by Fredericks' sudden attempt at acrobatics gone wrong.

"Frederick, perhaps the road of Knighthood is not one for you if you are unhorsed so easily." I joked.

He was helped to his feet by Chrom.

"Sane, was that your doing?" He seemed confused, not angry.

"Well... Sort of yeah."

I turned to Frederick.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

Frederick shook his head.

"Not at all milady... Perhaps a little rattled is all."

I smiled at him.

"I don't suppose you want to do that a few more times then? I still need some practice."

Frederick shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. I'd quite like to keep my arms in their sockets."

I saw Chrom looking at me from the corner of my eye. I met his gaze for the briefest of seconds before glancing quickly away.

_'Why do you have to watch me so much?'_

Chrom didn't spend too much time looking at me and soon went back to his own training. He swung Falchion through the air with ease and grace, something that I desperately wished I could do.

"Sane, that was quite the impressive display. Tell me, what methodology did you use to so aptly manipulate your spell?"

_'Dear lord Miriel, would it kill you to talk normally for once in your life?'_

"I just kind of told it what I wanted it to do. Isn't that how you control magic?"

Miriel frowned.

"It's an interesting method. However I can imagine it could be flawed."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Why is it flawed if it's doing what I want it to?"

"If you do not fully understand how something works, you cannot understand how to fully use it."

I shrugged.

"It's working for me so far, why fix something if it isn't broken?"

"Attempting to manipulate an object or situation that isn't flawed allows you to more adequately tailor it to your needs and allows for a higher percentile of success."

I paused.

_'Buggar all, my head...'_

"Miriel, what I said was a figure of speech. I wasn't intending for an answer."

"Ah, you were being acrimonious?"

"..?"

"Mordant?"

"Um..?"

"Sarcastic?"

"Ah! I know that word!"

"Yes, it is a word even Vaike is familiar with and can accurately use."

_'She did not just insinuate that I am retarded...'_

"Are you saying I'm dim?"

"I'm merely stating that your vocabulary is sub-par."

_'Have I mentioned this is why I never use you?'_

"Miriel, while you're here I'd like to talk to you about the upcoming battle."

She adjusted her glasses.

_'Why do you do that so much madam?'_

"Of course Sane. You are our Tactician after all. What would you like me to do?"

I bit my tongue in thought. I don't want to make her feel bad, but I don't think she'll be much use in a battle against mostly Feroxi fighters.

"It's possible that you won't be a great choice for the upcoming battle. Feroxi fighters are brutal and would put some serious hurt on a Mage. I don't want you to be at any more risk than necessary."

She nodded.

"I understand. I'll have no problem observing from the sidelines."

_'Why was I concerned she'd be upset?'_

"Thank you Miriel. I'm glad you understand."

Flavia came strolling into the training area.

"Alright, listen up my champions, that oaf Basilio said he's done waiting. So it's time for you to go out there and make him regret challenging me for the title of Khan!"

**The blocky Storm Trooper is my buddy Keal McKing, who is actually an author on the site if you wanna read some of his stories. I think they're pretty good myself, but he hasn't updated in freaking forever! Anyway, Water Token is almost like an ongoing joke between the two of us, we got to talking about video games and their opposites in Chemistry one day and he said Water Token is the opposite of Fire Emblem. Oh, and yes, I actually am five foot two. Deal with it xD**


	8. Chapter 7

**This chapter contains MAJOR SPOILERS including chapters 5 and... 14? Whichever was the number for Carrion Isle. This chapter is also going to be a tad violent, angsty... and 'Marth' is going to be quite possibly OCC. Oh, I'm taking major liberties in this chapter too, so you have fun with that :) I know I will.**

The rules of the battle were simple: Each side may choose five people to fight, not including the Captain, killing blows were perfectly legal, no substitutions, and the opposing Captain would choose who was going to partake in the battle.

_'Oh no... This is not going to end well.'_

'Marth' walked along our line, gazing at each of us in turn. If 'Marth' was in charge of picking our lineup, we would certainly be given a team that would have a disadvantage. I figured it was safe to say with killing blows legal, Lissa most likely won't be picked, meaning if we take an axe wrong we'd be pretty F.U.B.A.R-ed.

_'Then again, what's the right way to take an axe?'_

Miriel would most likely be picked because she's not an in your face fighter, and the Feroxi troops are. I was trying to figure out who would be picked, not paying attention to what was going on when I felt Chrom pushing me forward into the arena.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Marth picked you to fight. I suggest you get your head right Sane, I don't want you dying."

_'Oh crap, I don't want to die either.'_

I looked at who else was fighting, and strangely most of my predictions were wrong. Lissa was in fact, with us. Miriel wasn't. Sully and Stahl were moving forward, as well as Frederick. I couldn't see a fifth person, but I heard the faint clanking of metal.

_'Kellam I presume?'_

Chrom went forward to pick the Feroxi fighters. I went over to Lissa. She seemed intimidated but put on a brave face as I approached.

"Sane, are you ready for this?"

Her voice wavered, and for the first time it struck me how young she must be.

_'Certainly she can't be older than me, what is she, fifteen?'_

"I guess I have to be ready, huh Lissa?"

She nodded.

"Lissa, I have a question to ask you. Do you think you could use a tome and be able to heal us at the same time?"

She looked down at her feet.

"I don't know... I think I could try..."

I pulled an extra Fire tome from my pockets and gave it to her.

"I picked this up along the way. I don't want you to go out of your way to fight, but if someone gets too close to you for comfort, don't hesitate to use this alright?"

She looked uncertain.

"Lissa, trust me when I say that you can do this. I know we hardly know each other but..."

I struggled to find the right words. How could I tell her that I know all of this? That I know everything she's capable of becoming?

"You have to trust me. You just have to."

My voice cracked slightly as I said this. Why though? This isn't even a big battle, I mean, we're only on Chapter Four. Battles don't start to get complicated until Chapter Five or Six at the earliest. Lissa took the tome from me without a word and looked at the battlefield with determination.

"If you can trust me to protect you, I can trust you to lead me."

The battle began.

The Feroxi warriors rushed us with vigor, all except 'Marth'. 'Marth' held back slightly, but still advanced with the others.

"Move ahead a few yards, then hold fast!" I shouted.

_'If this works, we'll have this battle won before it hardly begins.'_

We all moved ahead, me in the leed. I planted my feet firmly on the ground and pulled out my tome.

_'I know I only practiced this once, but please work!'_

The others stopped behind me, as if I, not Chrom were their leader. Chrom and Frederick were the closest to me, Kellam was nowhere to be seen, but judging from the fact Lissa was about two peoples distance behind me, I assumed Kellam was behind me. Sully and Stahl were on either side of what I assumed was Kellam. The Feroxi troops were getting closer and closer to us. Just another ten yards or so and they'd be on top of us.

_'It's show time.'_

"Rush them when I give the order!"

I took my tome and focused on the fighters rushing at us. Their path was fairly linear and tight knit, maybe the length of three or four couches. I could see a line on the ground showing where they'd be and concentrated my magic there. I tried to think of how tall each fighter was. Maybe six foot or so? Meaning their waist would be about... Three or so feet off the ground? I visualized a wall of magic rising from the ground as I held my tome. A faint buzz resonating through my body signaled that I was in fact channeling magic.

_'But will this work the way I intend it to? If I fail, those troops will be on us in no time...'_

The first of the Feroxi troops reached the invisible wall and I released the magic I had been channeling. The lightning magic sprang forward and shot across the ground at speed almost faster than I could follow. The Feroxi troops had no idea that they were walking right into a cleverly set trap until the first one reached the wall. The effect was glorious.

_'This is better than that lady falling into the mall fountain texting!'_

He slammed into the wall and tumbled over, landing on his face. His comrades were moving too quickly to stop or change direction, and they were too bulky save for the lone Myrmidon to jump over. In one fell swoop most of our foes were on their faces.

"Now, attack!"

I moved forward, and instantly felt weak in the knees and staggered. Thankfully none of my comrades noticed this and I was able to continue forward without issues. We set upon the Feroxi troops as they struggled to get up. Despite lacking the dexterity to avoid the barrier I had created, our foes were able to pull themselves off the ground with the assistance of their weapons. But their spill still put them at a distinct disadvantage.

_'We have this in the bag!'_

I raised my sword and cut down a Barbarian who had finally rose and was in mid-swing of his axe. He fell silently and his weapon clattered to the ground. The others were busy striking out at the troops still standing. 'Marth' came out of seemingly nowhere and suddenly I had to duck and parry as a sword was swung at my head. 'Marth' forced me to the ground and pinned me with our swords.

"Why are you here? You shouldn't be!"

I panicked. Swordplay wasn't going to get me anywhere at this point. I drew my knee against my chest and stuck out my leg, successfully striking 'Marth' in the stomach. The strike was enough I was able to roll away, at the cost of loosing my sword that is.

"What do you mean I'm not supposed to be here?" I snarled.

'Marth' swung at me again.

"It's all wrong, what have you done to Robin?"

I froze.

"How do you know that name?"

My freezing proved to be a huge mistake. 'Marth' swung at me again, and this time I was too stunned to dodge. The sword went right through my shoulder, a couple of inches more to the right and it surely would've gotten my lung. 'Marth' twisted the sword before swiftly pulling it out. My arm felt suddenly light and useless. So did the rest of me.

"I'm here to fix what went wrong, I'll start with you."

I was on the ground before 'Marth's sword hit me again, which probably saved my life temporarily. I saw the blade gleam as it was raised above my head and swiftly brought down. I don't know when I began, but I suddenly realized I was screaming myself hoarse and tears were rolling down my face. I tried to do something, but I was just too weak. The 'Marth's sword came to rest against my neck.

"Any last words?"

_'Wherethe*heck*iseveryone?Whyaren'ttheysavingme?Id on' ' 'tkillme...'_

"No Lucina..."

The sword against my neck twitched, and somehow I could feel the sting of it despite my massive shoulder wound.

"..."

Suddenly, Sully came out of nowhere and bowled 'Marth' over with her horse. 'Marth' yelled in agony and limped away. Seeing their Captain retreating, the two living Feroxi retreated as well. Lissa was at my side as soon as 'Marth' was knocked away.

"Sane! Sane, don't you die on me!"

"AAAAHHHHH! HUUUUUUUUN!"

I was beyond pain swearing at this point, the only noises I could make were that of a dying animal as I thrashed around. Stahl and Kellam held me down as Lissa worked over me. From the corner of my eye I could see Feroxi healers rushing over to assist. The pain was immense, worse than anything I'd ever imagined. Worse than slamming my hand in a car door, worse than one of my classmates lighting me on fire in chemistry, worse than burning myself on a lawnmower, worse than the time I fell down the stairs and broke my foot.

"Sane, you're not gonna die alright? You... You're not gonna die..."

I did everything in my power to stay conscious, I rambled. I made a couple obscene gestures. I think I might've gone slightly Pterodactyl on Lissa. And Chrom. And possibly Basilio when he brought an Elixir over, judging by the very interesting noise he made.

Eventually, miraculously, my pain began to subside and I stopped thrashing. I think I lay on the ground for a good half-hour before I tried to sit up. Everyone was sitting around me, waiting for me to get up. Chrom lifted me to my feet, careful to not jostle me. I leaned against him and Frederick for support, and Miriel volunteered to carry my things.

"We don't have to leave today, do we?"

My voice was weak and shaky.

_'Ugh... Mary Sue anyone?'_

"Sorry Sane, I'm afraid we've no choice but to move out. Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

I wasn't worried at this point about anyone's opinion of my and I did nothing to hide the blush that managed to creep to my face despite my massive blood loss.

"Thanks..." I said weakly.

I managed to stand on my own after a few minutes, but I was still shaky and weak. Thankfully, between Lissas' healing and the Elixir from Basilio I wasn't going to die, but my body still ached. I moved about in a daze as Basilio introduced us to Lon'qu and told him that he was his gift to the Ylissean cause. My daze continued as we started the march back to Ylisse. Chrom didn't slow his pace because of my injury, and as crazy as it was to admit, I was glad he didn't. By the time night fell, I was almost back to normal, although I did have a greater appreciation of life.

"Sane, we know you're glad to be alive, you don't have to be so obvious about it."

I was smiling almost non-stop, strange for me but who was I to question it? And of course my constant smiling was getting on Lon'qus' nerves.

"Must you be so cheery?" He practically sneered at me during dinner.

"Well, what would you do if you had Mr. Death get all up in your face and you just spat on him and walked away?"

He glared at me.

"I'd be disgusted with myself for allowing myself to be put in such a compromising situation."

I rolled my eyes.

"Why must you be so cynical? It wouldn't kill you to lighten up you know."

He didn't speak to me for the rest of the night and instead chose to busy himself training. I was tempted to train with him, but with my arm still recovering I opted to instead read the books Miriel gave me on the topic of magic. Apparently, using magic could have adverse affects on the body that could easily be countered with trance like meditation both before and after practice.

_'That should be easy enough. My head is like an MP3, I could meditate to some dubstep.'_

I yawned and put my book away. I snuffed out the candle I had been using for light and climbed into bed. I was careful to avoid laying on my injured arm, but after a few minutes I totally forgot about it and rolled over anyway. I fell asleep quickly that night, smiling like an idiot of course. I was too stoked about being alive to realize that Emmeryns' assassination attempt was just around the corner. Once we got back to Ylisstol, I'd have to see 'Marth' again. Would 'Marth' attack me like earlier today? Or would this encounter be one of friendly nature?

**I feel like my chapters are getting shorter, from the first chapter to the last chapter I've gone from 3000 words minimum to 2000 minimum. If I should try to make my chapters longer, let me know, or if you think I'm doing just fine and shouldn't really worry about length too much let me know in a review. Also, when I thought 'It's show time!' earlier, I was referencing a game I love almost as much as Fire Emblem. If you can guess what it is (and let's use the honour system yeah? No cheating.) I shall answer any question you may have about where the story is going in the future. (But be specific about the question alright?) I'll even give you a hint: The game was Produced by Sega. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Yay, finally Donnel is going to make an appearance! I don't use Donnel much, so I don't know how accurately I'm going to be able to portray him. I also realize that in the game, you don't recruit Donnel between (geographically speaking) Ferox and Ylisstol, but I don't logically see why Chrom and the Lollipop Guild would go to an island type... thing... (I haven't played the game in over 2 weeks, heck if I remember the map) The paralogue you recruit Donnel is in the middle of BFE, so I figured for story's sake his village would be closer to the Northroad. Also, I just love stretching stuff out, and I'm kind of sad that we never got to know what kind of a person Donnel's mom was, so in this chapter I'm actually going to give her some character. I was also going to have Anna make an appearance and give me some of the street pass items, but that's just not going to happen. I'm also finally getting around to talking with Kellam (Well, if I can find him that is) and just a heads up, there are going to be major feels in this chapter.**

"Milord, I think there's some sort of commotion going on over there. Looks like that village might be in need of some help."

"You're right Frederick. Let's go Shepherds, we need to lend a hand if we're able."

A part of me deep down was beginning to enjoy fighting. There's nothing whatsoever remarkable about me, yet get a tome in my hands and I'm suddenly a bad ass. Yeah it's scary, and I'm going to have nightmares eventually about all the people I've killed and helped kill, but until then having a little bit of power isn't so bad.

_'I always had a dark side, didn't I?'_

The village we were helping was where Donnel lived. I saw various people fleeing from the bandits carrying farming implements and children. Some were wounded, some were falling to the ground and not getting up. Far away, backed against a wall, I could see Donnel. He looked prety scared, holding his Lance and jabbing it wildly at the bandits who were closing in on him.

"Virion, over there," I called, pointing to the bandits. "Do you think you could hit one of them with an arrow?"

Virion scoffed and quickly drew his bow.

"Observe my lady." And he let loose an arrow.

It struck one of the bandits dead, the shaft of the arrow protruding through his skull. The bandits stepped back after seeing one of their comrades so easily slain and I led the Shepherds forward to fight them off. Donnel was understandably thrilled with our arrival, and knowing he was eager to join us anyways, I had him tell us where the bandits were in the village. With his help of the area, we rescued the village by nightfall and they offered us the chance to stay the night. I could tell Chrom was having a hard time deciding whether we should stay or go. It was almost too dark to continue, soon we'd be making camp anyway.

"Perhaps we should stay Chrom, we won't make any ground with night so close at hand."

He nodded.

"You're right Sane, as usual. We'd be grateful to stay, thank you ma'am."

We spread out among the houses of the village. I ended up staying at Donnels' house, I had the feeling someone else was there as well, for occasionally I'd hear a chair move or bump into something metallic, but I could never see them.

_'Honestly, this whole Kellam thing is getting freaky.'_

Donnels' mother, who I found out was named Irene, was busy in the kitchen making dinner for us. I didn't have anything really to do so I stepped in and began to talk to her.

"Thank you again for allowing us to say in your home ma'am, I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am."

She smiled at me.

"Now don't you be a thankin' me, I'm on'y doin' what I can fer you fer savin' my boy."

She was working busily over several large pots simmering over the stove. She moved stiffly at times, kneading her joints and wiping her face with a cloth.

"Irene, is there anything I can do to help you?"

She hefted one of the pots from the stove and began to peel potatoes. The peels went on a large dish, the potatoes were chopped up and dropped into the pot.

"No m'dear, I've got it all under control. Why dont'cha have a seat? I can get cha somethin' to drink if'n you're thirsty."

"Oh no no, I don't want to be a bother."

She chuckled.

"I've been keepin' up with my Donny for goin' on 18 years now, if I can keep up with him, ain't nothin' gonna be a bother fer me."

"Oh, really, I don't need anything Irene. Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?"

One of the pots on the stove suddenly boiled over sending vegetables and broth spilling out onto the stovetop, counter, and floor.

"Oh, shuckey darns! Lemme just git that cleant up."

I moved over to the stove and took the pot off the burner. I then took a nearby rag and began mopping up the spilled soup.

"Oh, really you don't need ta be helpin' me with that."

She tried to stop me, but I continued to clean up the mess.

"Sorry ma'am, where I'm from it's kind of custom to help when you're a guest at someone's home."

"Oh, you're a sweet one you are. Yer folks musta raised you real good."

I laughed.

"They tried, I have a bit of rebellion in me, but for the most part I'm a good kid."

Irene cleaned up the rest of the spilled soup and I began cutting and peeling the potatoes. I had to use a knife, not a peeler so it was slow going, but I still felt like helping her.

"Well, yer certainly a polite one. I'm sure yer folks are right happy 'bout that."

I shrugged.

"Eh, my dad was never one for manners or anything. My mom was the one who taught me to be lady like and what not."

I was still peeling and cutting the potatoes, without chopping off any fingers I might add, despite the fact I wasn't accustomed to using a knife.

"Well, I wish my Donny had manners like you when he was a young'un. He didn't know no better 'bout what he should 'n shouldn't say. Didn't know bout askin' for nothin politely. He learnt it right eventually, but he still forgets 'em sometimes. He's such a sweet boy though, most nobody minds if'n he forgets his manners. You seem ta be havin' trouble with them taters dear, why don't you chop up some carrots?"

I flashed Irene a sheepish smile.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I learned ta keep a close eye on things 'cause of Donny, ain't much get past me."

Glad to be relieved of potato duty I moved down the counter and began chopping the carrots.

"How thin do you want them Irene?"

"Oh, thin nuff they can be eat I reckon. Don't care much long as no one chokes. Ain't good luck if'n you make a meal and kill someone dead from it. Actually..."

Irene looked out the window and towards a large barn.

"Donny should've been done with the pigs by now, I hate to ask but could you go an see if he needs any help?"

"Of course Irene, it's no trouble at all."

I left the warm kitchen and stepped into the cool dusk air. It wouldn't be long before all the light was gone from the sky and walking around the village would be nearly impossible without a torch. As I walked closer to the barn, I began to smell the pungent scent of various animals and wrinkled my nose.

_'Ugh... Animal poop...'_

I stepped into the barn and looked around. It was spacious and neat looking, despite the odor. There were four cows, a pig pen, two horses, an ox, some sheep, and a great fuzzy animal I couldn't quite recognize.

_'A city girl in a barn. Never thought this would happen.'_

"Donnel? You here? You're mom's looking for you!"

"Sane? I'm over here!"

"Where?"

I looked around the barn, trying to find Donnel. I saw him poke his head over a wooden wall by the horses.

"Oh, hai thar."

"Hello Miss Sane. I'll be done in a jiffy, Mookey here got herself some splinters in her hind quarters. Try'na get 'em out fore they have a chance to fester. She ain't too happy 'bout it though, makin it awful hard."

He motioned for me to join him behind the wall. I walked around and in through a door into the horse stall. I could see a few bloody scratches on the horse, and a bloodied rag sat in a bucket next to Donnel.

"She don't mind me none wiping the blood away or cleanin' up the scratches, but soon as I try to dig out them splinters she gets all tiffy. You think you could lend me a hand?"

"Er..."

I didn't know the first thing about taking care of a wounded horse. I know about taking care of a wounded person, a horse can't be that different can they?

"I guess I could help, what do you want me to do?"

"Well, Mookey always feels comfortable if she can see someone. Could you jus sit there in front of 'er an give her a pet? That should calm her down 'nuff fer me to finish gettin' these splinters out."

"Okay? Just sit and pet her? I can do that."

I moved around in front of the horse. She looked at me and snorted.

"Um... She's not gonna bite me, is she?"

Donnel chuckled.

"Naw, she's friendlier than baby ducklin's. Look, I'll show ya."

He came to stand beside me and pet the horse.

"See, friendly."

He gave the horse a final pat on her muzzle before moving back to her hindquarters and resuming the careful task of removing the splinters.

"You ever pet a horse before Sane?"

I nodded, then spoke realizing that Donnel couldn't see me.

"Yeah, I've been to a few fairs and pet horses."

I carefully reached out and caressed the horses neck. She nickered softly and leaned into my hand.

"There you go Sane, just keep that up and I'll be done in no time."

"She ever done this before?"

"Done what? Get herself some splinters? Yeah. It ain't her fault though."

"Oh? Why does it keep happening?"

"Well... My pa told me once, since he figured I was old enough..."

He was silent for a while.

_'Is he gonna finish this story?'_

"Well? Why's she keep getting splinters?"

"Well, since we only got two horses, Pa didn't want Mookey gettin' a foal, 'cause if she came down with a foal she won't be able to work till it was born, then she'll be tryin' ta raise it like a good mother. Well, we got the stallion an' well... Mookey can smell him..."

_'Oh wow...'_

"It don't help none every chance he gets Booker, that's our stallion, tries an gets all frisky with Mookey. Well, way Pa explained it, Mookey's got it sweet for Booker an... The stall wall is all she can get to."

"And this has happened more than once? Doesn't she, I don't know... Get tired of splinters? Isn't it most creature's instinct to avoid pain? Why does she keep... You know what? Forget it, I don't want to talk about this."

Donnel and I sat in awkward silence until he finished getting the splinters out of Mookey and got her cleaned up. He rinsed out the rag, dumped the bucket and gave her one final affectionate pat before heading out of the barn.

"Wash bucket's out front the barn Sane."

I looked back at the horse.

"It must suck to be you huh? Alone in a stall all day, with the perfect guy just a few feet away?"

The horse whinnied in response, as if it understood me. I probably did, horses are a heck of a lot smarter than people give them get credit for.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful, the vegetables were cooked to perfection and Irene made some of the best beef tips that I've ever had. She cooked them in the broth from the vegetables, making a delicious Minestrone with meat soup. There was freshly baked bread and a sweet, flaky pie for dessert. I finally found Kellam, I guess the trick to seeing him is you have to have an empty belly and be surrounded by friendly people.

"Kellam, could you pass me another slice of pie please?

"Wow Sane, are you trying to break Stahls' record?"

"Hmm, only if it's Irene baking."

Throughout the meal there was pleasant conversation and laughter. I found out Kellam had been helping Irene with household cleaning and fixing some creaky furniture, which Irene repeatedly thanked him for. Kellam was very humble, and somehow Irene had no trouble seeing him.

_'Maybe it's an age thing? Or if Donnel was half the hassle she made him out to be, spotting Kellam would be second nature.'_

After dinner, I helped pick up the table and Kellam stayed with Irene in the kitchen doing dishes. I decided to walk around the property for some after dinner exercise. As I walked, I reflected on dinner as well as other dinners I've had in my life. Dinners with my family, with friends, even lonely dinners I've had with just two cats and a TV for company. I leaned against a fence, resting my palms on the rough wood posts and sighed deeply.

_'I miss dinners like that... With talking, laughter... Warm voices and...'_

"Kyahk... *sniff*... Huup..." (A/N: I obviously fail at typing a person cry lol)

_'My family...'_

"Sane? Irene asked me to make sure you were alright. Do you want some company?"

I turned and looked at the person speaking to me.

"Oh, Kellam... I'm fine. Just getting a little sentimental is all..."

He came and stood beside me, leaning against the fence as well.

"Anything you want to talk about? You seem kind of distant sometimes..."

I wiped away some tears that were falling.

"Do I? Sorry, I don't mean to be."

Kellam absently-mindedly picked at the fence posts.

"Irene made me think of my mother." He told me.

"Oh? Funny, I was thinking the same thing actually..."

"I thought you don't remember anything?"

I mentally facepalmed.

"Bwell..."

"That's okay, it's not a big deal if you don't want to tell people stuff."

"It's not that..."

"Oh, what's your mother like then?"

"Well... She liked puzzles, sewing, cats, she made some great food, she read a lot. She tried to help people as much as she could, even if you weren't family. I remember one time, we were both really sick. Like, throwing up every few minutes sick almost. We were the only two home and she brought me medicine, crackers, tea, whatever I needed. She was even cleaning up after me. And she didn't ask me to help either, she just wanted to make sure I was alright."

My voice cracked on the last sentence. I took the handkerchief Chrom had given me and wiped away the tears streaming from my eyes.

"I know every kid probably says this about their mom," I took a deep, shaky breath. "She was the best ever. And tonights dinner just... Brought back some powerful memories..."

Kellam lowered his eyes and gently pat my hand.

"How long has she been gone?"

"Dyouh... A few months..."

He gave my hand a soft squeeze.

"My grandpa passed last year. It was hard because nobody could see how hurt I was. They all assumed I was taking it, you know? They kept saying, 'Kellam's fine, he's not crying. He's not angry.' They assumed because I wasn't showing any feelings, I didn't have any."

He sighed.

"After that... I just dissapeared..."

We were quiet for a long time. Kellam was still gently holding my hand.

"I was almost... Calm when my mom passed. I never threw a fit... I cried a little bit, but I never flat out bawled. I never reached out to anyone for help, even though people kept trying to reach for me. I just wanted to deal on my own terms. My dad... I felt like he felt ill of me because of how I reacted. And other people... The looked at me like I was heartless..."

_'Too bad no matter how much you try to deal with something, sometimes it bites you on the ass anyway.'_

"I wanted people to reach out to me. I was never a big 'feelings' person."

"I can reach out if you want."

Kellam looked at me with sad eyes. A faint smile tugged at his lips and a tear trailed slowly down his cheek.

"Thanks..."

I don't know how long we stayed at the fence in silence, Kellam holding my hand. I know eventually I was leaning against him and no longer upset.

_'Funny, I wonder: Who am I to everyone? Am I Robin, Ms. Support With Everyone? Or am I Sane, and these are my friends?'_

**I realize that the little bit of action in the chapter was pretty lame, sorry about that. I'm not really an action writer, characters and development are more my cup of tea. Now if you excuse me, I have to go lie on the floor, try not to cry, and cry a lot. I have absolutely no idea how I'm suddenly confiding in Kellam, I have this magical ability to stare at a wall for a couple hours while I'm typing and suddenly, words! xD I also don't know who, if anyone, I'm going to become legitimately romantically involved with. So I'd like input from you guys. Here's my list of possible romances: Lissa, because she's a princess. Chrom, because I married him my first play through by Chapter 4. Brady, because nobody (myself included ironically) likes Brady. Lucina, because... Hm... I would love to see her fathers reaction to me getting 'friendly' with her xD or Tiki, because the wonderful skywolf666 is sad there isn't more AvatarxTiki love. If you guys have any other suggestions, I'm open to those as well.**


	10. Chapter 9

**After the last chapter, I'm all... 'Hm, how even am I having this story go?' (Poor English included lol) I know in the game, almost all of the dialogue between the Avatar and their choice of bachelor is romantic on the first or second level. (Or if it's Lon'qu, you have to question if your Avatar is going to violate him by the second or third support.) I have the idea going that later, Sane is going to be all distraught because freaking EVERYONE (guys mostly but a couple of the ladies too) seems to have feelings for her. And you saw in the last chapter she/I however I'm picturing her, thought about how others see her: As the Avatar, or herself. So I'm thinking in the next couple chapters there might be some emotional struggles as Sane continues to develop friendships with the Shepherds. Again, it's also the desired end result that we briefly meet Anna. Anna, when we finally get around to meeting her, is gonna give Sane some goodies. So without further ado, enjoy the chapter!**

Morning as usual came all too fast. I woke up relaxed and refreshed however. The bed I slept on had been comfortable and soft, filled with straw topped with warm blankets and a pillow that was fluffy and soft. When I woke up, Irene had already made a hearty breakfast of hot cakes, baked fish and fruit pastries. A faint trace of burnt egg lingered in the air.

"Good morning Sane, glad you came down before the boys ate up all the food."

I smiled and took a seat at the table, between Donnel and Kellam.

"Good morning Irene, Donnel, Kellam. Breakfast looks great."

"My boy Donny helped this morning. It's about time he learnt to cook."

I chuckled and began piling a plate with hot cakes and fish.

"Daw, I can cook ma! I just ain't gonna cook anything fancy is all."

"Donny, you burnt all the eggs."

"Well..."

"After you over boiled them."

"See..."

"And you nearly burnt the water you were boiling."

"Ma, you can't burn water!"

I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face. Kellam was smiling as well, even Donnel and Irene were smiling through the entire conversation.

"Don't worry Donnel," I said with a laugh. "My mom said I burned water too."

"See ma, I ain't the only one!"

"Donny, don't think you can get off easy just because someone else does. You're gonna have to be a good husband someday, and you ain't gonna be a good husband if you can't cook."

"I wouldn't want my husband cooking, knowing my luck he'd end up giving me food poisoning every night."

After breakfast it was time for us to leave, Kellam and I bid farewell to Donnel and his mother before leaving to meet up with Chrom. I found out from the other villagers that he had already began gathering the others by the gate. Along the way, Kellam and I talked about breakfast, but we were both careful to avoid mentioning our conversation at the fence. I felt almost awkward walking with him after our talk last night. Kellam seemed like he almost pitied me.

_'Or maybe he's just concerned, like a good friend would be? He is very nice.'_

When we met up with Chrom at the entrance to the village, he greeted us with a warm smile.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"Sure did, visiting this village reminded me of growing up on the farm."

"Sane, where's Kellam? Didn't he sleep at Donnels' house also?"

_'Suddenly I can see Kellam and Chrom doesn't realize he's standing right beside me?'_

"He's floating around somewhere, don't worry."

"Yes, of course. Kellams' dependable like that."

"I assume we're leaving shortly?"

Chrom nodded.

"We're just waiting for Lissa, then we're leaving."

I went to sit with the convoy until it was time to leave, Kellam went off somewhere, where I have no idea because as soon as I looked away he disappeared again.

_'Looks like we're not getting Donnel. Fine with me though, he's too young and sensitive to be fighting. Just like me if you think about it.'_

"Sane, fore ya go I wanna talk to you!"

Donnel was hurriedly jogging over to where I sat with the convoy. He seemed excited, hopeful and out of breath.

_'Looks like we've got Annie...'_

"Donnel? What's the matter?"

"Well Sane, I saw you fightin' for the village yesterday, an it got me a thinkin'. You can't be hardly any older than me, but there you was fightin'. Well... You're fightin' for somethin', right? I... I wanna fight too. Them bandits yesterday, they took somethin' from this took folks lives, Sane. I wanna fight so that never has to happen again."

_'Wow, that sounded pretty powerful.'_

"Donnel, this isn't some merry skip through the woods. Our lives are at risk. It's bad enough I've been dragged into this, I couldn't forgive myself if I let you walk into this willingly."

_'That, and you have a bad habit of dying on my team.'_

Donnel set his jaw in determination.

"I already talked to ma 'bout it, I told her almost the same thing I told you. I spoke with Chrom too, he said I'd be needin' to speak with you fore he lets me join up. Said he trusts your judgement."

I sighed.

"Donnel, I get the feeling you have great potential but..."

_'He does, but what if he dies?'_

"But I ain't gonna have no kind of life here. I ain't never been outside the village, and I ain't gonna ever leave here unless I got a good reason. And this right here is a reason! I know it's dangerous, so maybe I don't have to fight, I mean, I'm sure there's gotta be somethin' I can do?"

I looked at him, so full of hope and the desire to do something great.

_'Just like me. Wouldn't I give anything to be great?'_

"Alright Donnel... I'll speak with Chrom. Why don't you talk to some of the others until then? Friendship is going to be important if you plan on sticking around."

He nodded then went off to speak to the others.

_'Christ on a bicycle... What have I gotten that kid into?'_

The truth of Donnels words echoed in my head.

_'You can't be hardly any older than me, but there you was fightin'... He's almost right... I'm not even as old as him and here I am. But Donnel... I'm never going to forgive myself if you die.'_

* * *

I was almost over protective of Donnel as we made our way back to Ylisstol. I was almost certain that someone or heaven forbid something was going to crap itself out of thin air and attack us. Each person who joins our cause I feel more and more strain. I worry that I won't be able to defend them, that they'll die on my watch and it will be no one's fault but my own.

"Sane, what's with your 'bug in my ass' face, lighten up!"

Sully seemed to be really good at picking up when I was in a mood, or feeling depressed or embarrassed. It was annoying at times, but other times it did have it's uses.

"Just thinking about the Shepherds is all. You all put so much faith in me. I don't want that faith misplaced."

Sully slung an arm around me.

"Do you intend to do your best?"

_'What kind of question is that?'_

"Of course."

"Are you going to do your best?"

"Um... Isn't that the same question?"

She shook her head.

"Intending to do something and actually doing it are very different things. So I'll ask again. Are you going to do your best?"

"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't."

Sully smiled.

"They we have no reason to doubt you, do we?"

I thought about what Sully said all the way to Ylisstol. So far we've had successful battles, not a single fatality. That might not be saying much considering I've only been a Shepherd for a few days, but I should count my blessings and all that, right? And besides, isn't everything you do based on will? I mean, just look at my spell casting ability. If I can will it, I can do it. Sure, sometimes I have trouble after I cast my spells with headaches, feeling faint and all that stuff, but that's part of the experience. It makes me stronger. Maybe being Tactician is the same.

_'Where there is a will, there is a way... Hm, is that a saying?'_

Maybe all I have to do is have faith in myself, and those who follow me. Maybe I don't have to pretend to be Robin, maybe Sane is just fine.

"And maybe some day Prince Charming will sweep you off your feet. Oh wait, he's busy following all the girls who aren't good for nothing weaklings."

I flinched at the sudden cruel voice that rang in my head.

_'You may have my voice, but don't think for even one second you're me!'_

"Why would I want to be you? You're weak. Imperfect."

_'Tomak would disagree.'_

"Tomak is an idiot."

_'Oh, and you aren't?'_

"My my, so hostile Sane. You should learn to be kind."

_'Buggar off you!'_

The voice was quiet after that, parting with a slight snicker.

When we arrived in Ylisstol, the day was still young and prospects looked good that I'd finally get a chance to look around. Especially when Chrom passed out gold to everyone and told us not to spend it all in one place. I would be lying if I said I wasn't excited. The amount of gold Chrom gave me seemed simply massive! Of course, considering I earn all of... Well maybe thirty of forty quid a year...

_'What's the gold to pound conversion like anyway?'_

I set off through the streets of Ylisstol. I was kind of intimidated by the sheer number of people but my curiosity far outweighed any fear. There were stalls selling food, clothing, books, jewelry, animals, weapons... There were little restaurants and inns, a pub...

_'I wonder if they'll let me drink? It's not like anyone's going to check my ID.'_

One of the many shops I passed caught my attention more than any other. It was an all black tent that had a simple sign reading 'Madame Bev' in front. Curious, I entered the tent. Several burning candles lit the tent, as well as two oil lamps at a large table in the back of the tent.

_'Perhaps that's where you pay?'_

I looked around the store. It wasn't that exciting in truth. There were several candles, more than I've seen in a Yankee shop. There were also various herbs and spices filling the air. It was actually giving me a headache, but at the same time all the scents were very relaxing. As I walked further back into the store, I began to notice different wares. Clothing mostly, but it didn't look like anything I'd wear. Or stuff that anyone else should wear either.

_'Gosh, that material looks so thin! I'd have to wear a cami or something underneath to remain decent!'_

"Sane my good lady, now this is quite the surprise! What would such a demure woman such as yourself be doing in an establishment such as this?"

_'Gods, is that...'_

"Virion! Hello there. I'm just checking out the wares. The shop is quite interesting is it not?"

He chuckled, differently than he usually does.

"My my... I had no idea you had such... Interests."

_'Am I missing something?'_

"Well... At any rate, some of the wares do look like they'd be nice. I've always been fond of candles and such."

Virion cocked his head to the side and frowned.

"My dear Sane, are you telling me you have no idea what sort of shop this is?"

I shook my head. Virion chuckled and took a hold of my arm.

"Then pray, allow me to escort you out. I would hate for your innocence to be shattered in such a way."

"Virion, I've no idea what you're talking about. What kind of place is this?"

Before he had a chance to answer, a woman came over to us from behind a second area of the tent.

"Welcome to my fine shop. I am Madame Bev, here to assist you in placating your needs. Could I help you find something? A candle, some oils? Exotic spices sure to drive you both..."

She took a deep, almost perverse breath.

"Absolutely mad with passion?"

_'Oh hell no...'_

"I... I'm sorry..." I stammered. "I had no idea this was THAT type of establishment... I... I'll be going!"

I pulled away from Virion and tried to make it to the tent exit, but Madame Bev was quicker than me and blocked my path.

"There's no shame my dear, we are all victims of the heart and flesh. Come, in many ways if you will, allow me to show you what I have to offer. There is something here for everyone."

I mouthed a pitiful 'help me' to Virion as Madame Bev dragged me into the very back of the store.

"I can tell you are not yet comfortable with yourself my dear, a shame for I see passion in your eyes. Why not have a look at these to start you off, hm? I'll even give you a special discount."

"Um... I'm not old enough to be here..." I stammered.

I was about to sell my left nut to get out of that horrid place. Going to Spencers with one of your friends was one thing, I don't think walking into a full blown erotica shop by myself was something my dad would approve of.

"You were with the gentleman with the blue hair, certainly you are searching for something to enhance your experiences together?"

"Woah lady, I'm not even sure I swing that way, but if I did, it's definitely not for Virion."

She led me to a table filled with various undergarments.

"These are made from the finest silk and will never wear out with use. They are light, sensual, and breathe better than anything you could ever imagine."

She motioned at them.

"Go ahead, feel them for yourself."

_'*Screw* this, duces!'_

"No, I'm leaving... Like... Right meow."

I hauled ass outta there, past a snickering Virion and emerged into the bustling street of Ylisstol. I put as much distance between me and that horrible place as I could for fear that Madame Bev would come out and whisk me away to the Magic Candy Mountain. I was so far away from that place that I could actually see a forest bordering Ylisstol. I decided to explore it a little bit, to give myself time to calm down before returning to my exploration of town.

The forest was calm, filled with flowers and such. I guess it was about the same as any other forest. I found a nice little path to follow, and ended up following that for about an hour before I realized I was wandering around some unknown place, full of bandits and bad people with no one to watch over me.

_'But, I have my sword and tome with me. I'm sure I'll be fine.'_

However, fate seemed determined to prove me wrong and I heard a panicked shriek ring throughout the trees.

_'Woah, are they alright?'_

I ran without thinking towards the shriek and found a young woman with red hair pulled into a ponytail being beset by brigands.

"Hey, leave her alone!" I called.

Getting involved was more than likely a mistake. There were five of them, and only two of us. Well, two of us assuming the woman could fight.

_'Is that Anna? The hair and face are hers, but the outfit looks all wrong. She doesn't have a lance though, so I don't think she's the generic merchant.'_

"You lookin' to start trouble?" One brigand snarled. "If you're lookin' for trouble I'll give you some! Get her boys!"

They all rushed at me, weapons drawn.

_'Three axes, two swords.'_

I didn't even bother with my sword. Up against that many foes I'd be cut to ribbons. I pulled out my tome and began to swirl the magic around, creating a type of barrier only I could see. When the brigands were close enough, I forced the magic away from me and directed it at my foes. The air reverberated with the sound of lightning striking flesh and the three axemen went down. One of my sword carrying foes were able to dodge, but I was able to graze the other. The axemen were staggering to their feet, no doubt higher level than the others I had faced.

"You need to run!" I called to the woman.

She didn't listen to me, and instead came to stand beside me.

"You worry about those heavy brutes, I'll put the Myrmidons in their place."

She went off after them, ignoring my order to flee. The way she used her lance reminded me vaguely of Kilik from Soul Calibur. I tried to put her out of my mind as I focused on the three brigands with axes coming at me. I don't know if I was getting more fit and experienced, or if they were simply slower than the others I had fought, but dodging their attacks and slipping behind them to strike was easier than I would've expected.

_'And I thought Lissa was a badass with her tomes!'_

I was down to my final foe, and he seemed intimidated by my presence now that he didn't have his buddies to back him up. Anna was done with her foes and now stood carefully watching me and my foe. He glared at me, his axe raised menacingly.

"I see you killed the others... Tell me, am I to join them?"

"When you run with a pack, you fall with a pack."

He looked at me, as if trying to peer into my soul and dropped his axe. It fell to the ground with a thud that sounded to me like it could've shattered the very ground upon which it landed. The man, now clearly unarmed, then stepped forward.

"Then if this pack is to fall, you have to become a monster."

He came closer to me, until he was within arms length of me. I was paralyzed for some reason. I couldn't move. I could barely remember to breathe.

"Go ahead," He sneered. "Strike me down."

**Cliffhanger. Why? Because I'm an evil mother- *ADD kicks in* OH! Squirrel! But no, why I'm leaving with a cliffhanger is I plan on not updating for like... A week or so. Sorry guys, I figured I'd give you guys some time to absorb the story, and give some more time for the story to pick up some reviews and what not. So if you guys have friends, I'd appreciate it if you send them a link and be all, 'Yo, this is almost readable' xD But, I promise, I'll have chapter 10 uploaded by next Thursday at the latest.**


	11. Chapter 10

**So, I just realized I'm fricken retarded and I totally skipped the chapter where we meet Maribelle and Ricken... So... Um... If you guys could do me a favour and maybe... Forgive me? I'm thinking, I can cover my butt if they just join up after the attempt on Emmeryn's life okay? Please, please, PLEASE do not hate me X(**

**Also, some of the stuff in this chapter, especially the stuff between Sane and the bandit, might seem like it has absolutely nothing to do with anything. But, I promise it will later. Now, without further ado, it's showtime!**

_The most important decision we can ever make is whether we decide the best course of action is to take life, or to give it. Life is a precious thing, for we have only one and it can vanish quicker than anything else in this world. To make the decision to take a life is the hardest thing anyone can do, and the decision to spare it is the most beautiful._

"I... Can't..."

Standing before me was a man seemingly ready to die. His comrades lay scattered on the ground before him, having been killed by myself and a merchant woman, whom I assumed was Anna. They had been attacking the woman when I intervened, after having gone into the woods to pull myself together after having accidentally walking into a shop specializing in a more 'sensual' line of products. Because of my intervention I was also targeted by the brigands and engaged in combat with them. When the fighting died down, it was me and a lone brigand. He had thrown down his axe, and walked calmly to me, as if I were a friend on the battlefield. There was no fear in this mans eyes, only a sharp coldness.

"Why can you not kill me? My comrades you slew without prejudice, will you not give me the same right?"

He was close enough to me our noses were touching.

"Same right? Are you mad? You would so willingly seek death?"

"Would you so willingly give it?"

He stared me for the longest time before returning to his axe and picking it up. He walked away from me then, towards the woods. He stopped at the tree line and turned back to face me and speak.

"You're surely able to kill, and killing speaks a powerful message. But could you spare one whom you know death to be the only solution and speak one with yet even more power?"

The man finished walking into the thick line of trees and I could see him no more. I was left with a strange feeling, as if I was experiencing things years after they had happened. I was so distracted that I hadn't realized Anna was speaking to me.

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry milady? Were you saying something?"

_'Wait, milady? Am I Frederick?'_

"I was saying, I suppose I owe you something for saving my life. I've got some interesting wares, I'd be happy to offer you a discount if you'd like."

"Wares huh? Pray tell me then, would you happen to be Anna, the Secret Seller?"

She smiled.

"Oh? So you've heard of me."

She motioned to a chest that was laying on the ground.

_'And I failed to notice that how? Man, people aren't sugar coating it when they compliment me on my observation skills.'_

"Take a look through there, tell me if you see anything good."

She kicked the lid, and it sprang open. Inside I saw a multitude of weapons and items. The thing that I noticed the most was a dusty tome wedged against the side of the chest.

_'Oh..?'_

I pulled it out and looked at the cover. It was dusty and cracked, emblazoned with what appeared to be a Nordic hammer and surrounded by lightning.

_'Is this..?'_

"Ah, Mjölnir, a fine choice. Many people have offered to buy it, and many have been refused. Mjölnir is a special tome you see, some say that it was written long ago by a God to the Gods. Not many are worthy of such a power."

She took the tome from me.

"I'm afraid Sane, this little gem is still a bit much for you."

I looked at her in shock.

"How do you know me?"

Anna smiled.

"A merchant never reveals her secrets. Now, I have a few things you might like almost as much as Mjölnir."

She gently placed the tome back in the chest and dug around. She seemed to take an awfully long time digging through an awfully small chest.

_'What is that? Marry Poppins' bag?'_

"Hm... I just saw it... HERE!"

She excitedly pulled another ancient looking tome.

"This is Micah's Pyre. An ancient fire spell used long ago by... Well, Micah obviously. I think you might like this or,"

More rummaging through the chest.

"This one likes to slip into the bottom, just give me a bit and I'll find it."

She pulled various weapons out of the chest. Some were strikingly familiar, such as the Glass Sword, Orsin's Hatchet, Gae Blog, Mercurius, and Leif's Blade.

"Found it!"

She pulled out a sword with a wavy blade that loosely resembled a lightning bolt.

"Levin Sword, perfect for people who show more skill with magic, such as yourself, but still wield swords."

_'Hm... That would be nice to have I suppose.'_

"How much do you want for it?"

"And this here!"

Anna totally ignored me and pointed to more things.

"Orsin's Hatchet. You don't have to have much axe experience to use this bad boy, and it's more powerful than a throwing axe."

"Okay, but I'll need to know how much you want for them."

"This here is another nice addition! Leif's Blade, said to be used by the ancient lord... Well, Leif obviously, just like Micah's Pyre was used by Micah."

I sighed.

"Anna, how much is all this?"

She paused and looked at me with a deer in the headlights expression.

"Much? Like money? Oh heavens no, I'm giving you this."

_'Wha? Give..?'_

"You said you'd give me a discount, I didn't know you meant free!"

Anna chuckled.

"Isn't free the best discount? Besides, this isn't REALLY free, I'll find a way for you to pay me back later."

I frowned.

"So, I'm in your debt then?"

"Sure, think of it that way!"

Anna disappeared before I could say anything else, leaving me alone in the woods with the stuff. I carried it back to Ylisstol and put it with the convoy, seeing as there was no point in me having it on my person. I did decide to keep Micah's Pyre with me, and my Thunder tome so I could give that to Lissa or Miriel next time I saw them.

* * *

There still seemed to be plenty of time in the day, and I was starting to feel hungry so I decided it was about time to check out the local pub. Opening the heavy wooden door and stepping into the dim building, I was greeted by the scent of strong alcohol and grilled meat.

_'Huh... Almost reminds me of that campfire I went to when I was a kid, except there's a little more alcohol.'_

I felt intimidated stepping into the pub, there were quite a few people, and most were busy flitting from table to table.

"Welcome to the Drunken Duck! You wanna bar seat or a table?"

I was greeted by a scruffy man in a wrinkled shirt. He looked like your stereotypical pub owner, poor teeth, squinty eyes and a limp.

"Uh... Bar I guess."

_'I'm at a pub, might as well sit at the bar.'_

He led me through the pub and up to a long counter. I wasn't able to make it to the counter however, because I was grabbed by a strong arm and practically flung into a chair at a table along the way.

"Aaah!"

"Sane, you're not gonna pass up the opportunity to sit with Ol' Teach, are ya?"

It was none other than no one's favourite Shepherd, Vaike.

"Oh... Hi thar."

The pub keeper glared at me and rolled his eyes.

"If you wanted a table, you should've said table."

Sitting at the table with Vaike was Stahl and Sully. I never would've pegged Stahl as the guy to be in a pub, but I should've learned by this point to not to assume things.

"Sane, you're just in time! We've already ordered drinks, you can have the fourth one."

_'Fourth one? But there's only three...'_

"Why would you guys get four drinks if only three of you are here?"

Sully laughed

"That way when I out drink this woman," She jerked her thumb at Vaike. "I'll have another one ready to go. But don't worry; you're almost enough of a badass to have my drink."

"Ooh, almost enough of a badass. I feel honoured."

Vaike snickered.

"Sane badass? Is that like, 'Lissa polite'?"

I glared at him.

"I am too badass! I'll have you know, I've answered the door when I was home alone before."

The three of them looked at me for the briefest of moments before we simultaneously broke out into laughter.

"Oh nice Sane, I'm glad Stahl isn't the only one with a sense of humour at this table."

An attractive waitress brought out four pints of some drink and set them down at the table. Sully, Stahl, and Vaike picked them up and looked at me expectantly.

"Well, c'mon Sane," Vaike urged. "You gotta take the 'First Drink' with us."

He said first drink as if it was some revered privilege and I looked at the drink. The liquid inside was a rusty yellow, not something I'd drink any other day of the week.

"What exactly is this anyway? Beer?"

Sully shook her head.

"It's the pubs special mead. It's good, drink it up."

I suddenly wasn't too sure coming to a pub was the best idea.

"Guys… I have a slight confession to make."

They looked at me funny.

"I'm… I'm too young to drink."

Sully reached across the table and placed a hand on my arm.

"Sane, go find your balls. They're probably at the bottom of that cup so drink up."

Vaike laughed.

"Oh, Sane… What happened to you being a badass?"

I frowned and crossed my arms across my chest.

"What? I can't drink if I'm not old enough."

"Are you afraid you're mom's gonna crap herself out of thin air and whup you one if you drink or something? And what do you mean 'not old enough'? What are you, twelve?"

_'I probably look it, don't I?'_

"Yes. I'm twelve years old."

They looked at me. Stahl rolled his eyes, and Sully silently snickered. Vaike however, seemed genuinely surprised.

"Wait, you're twelve years old? And you swing swords and cast magic?"

_'Intelligence level: Hercules.'_

"No Vaike, I'm seventeen. Gods, I was being sarcastic."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"What the hell twelve year old walks into a pub?"

"One that casts magic obviously!"

"Because twelve year olds usually cast magic?"

"Just shut up and drink!"

I stared at the cup. I've drank before obviously, what seventeen year old hasn't? But I've never drank mead, and the only drinks I've ever had were half-glasses of wine on Thanksgiving and Christmas.

_'Well, there was that one time my dad let me have a sip of Bacardi and I nearly tagged the walls, but I don't think that's the kind of stories you talk about with people who can use it against you.'_

I sniffed the drink. It smelled of old socks. And bitter. A lot of bitter.

"Next round's on you Vaike." I told him, and then drank.

While the others seemed to chug their drinks and enjoy them, I did not enjoy mine. It tasted God-awful. It was warm, bitter, sour and a whole bunch of other flavours that shouldn't be mixed together. I tried to take it, to make them think I was worthy to sit at the table and drink with them, but I couldn't stop myself from making a face and gagging.

"Ha! Sane's a rookie!" Vaike cheered.

I was sorely tempted to give him the bird, but I couldn't be sure if the gesture was as universal as it was back home. Knowing my luck, it would be interpreted very literally, and I wasn't looking for that kind of relationship with Vaike.

"I've never drank before. Except special holidays with family, and it was only half a glass of wine."

"We're going to have to fix that, Ol' Teach can help you no problem."

"Vaike. I don't need to learn to drink. I need something to drink that doesn't taste like a horses arse."

He chuckled and waived over one of the waitresses.

"Hey, something fruity for my girl here yeah? She's not ready to run with the big dogs yet."

The waitress winked and smiled at Vaike before heading back towards the bar. I kicked Vaike in the shin under the table, earning a very satisfying 'Ow!' from him.

"Geez, you need to lighten up. If you're so young, why don't you have a sense of humor?"

"I do have a sense of humor."

"Yeah, prove it. Say something funny."

"Something funny."

"Smartass."

I could tell Stahl and Sully were enjoying our exchange, possibly taking bets on who was going to hit who.

"Just kiss and get it over with!" Sully suggested.

Vaike and I both blushed and tried to glare at her.

"I most certainly do not want to kiss Sane!"

"I most certainly do not want to kiss Vaike!"

The two cavaliers laughed.

"Don't take it personally Sane," Stahl offered apologetically. "This is how we talk to people who drink with us. If we can't make fun of each other over drinks, what kind of friends could we be?"

"Yeah Sane. Speaking of friends, you got yourself a man?"

Sully folded her hands on the table and looked at me with a sly smile.

"I mean, you seem to have no problem talking to guys… You getting practice somewhere?"

I looked down at the table with a blush.

"No."

From the corner of my eye I could see Stahl raise an eyebrow.

"Really? Girly girl like you and you don't have a boyfriend, husband, stress reliever if you will?"

Sully seemed absolutely baffled by this turn of events.

"Why don't you have one?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. Guys don't like me. I'm too short and I weigh too much."

"Eh, nuts to them then. Guys' just slow you down."

The waitress brought the drink over to the table.

"Here you go," She said cheerfully. "Apple ale, house favourite, sure to please any palate with no bitter alcohol after taste."

She set it down and walked away. It was served in the same type of glass that held the mead before.

_'I wonder if she washed the glass or just rinsed it out with something. I'd hate to have mead in my ale.'_

I took a cautious swing of the drink and smiled.

"This isn't half bad."

Another drink, longer than the first.

"Actually, this is really good!"

Vaike smiled.

"There ya go. I had a feeling you'd go for fruity. I mean, you being a fruit basket yourself anyway."

"Oh hardy har har Vaike… Do you have anything original or do you just copy other people's jokes?"

I felt my stomach rumble and looked around the pub.

"They serve food here, right?"

Stahl nodded.

"They cut their pies the right way too. You should try one. I like the squirrel pies the best, they don't have much meat in them, but the dough is nice and flaky and the meat is tender. Wanna split one with me?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I've never had squirrel pie before."

We all ordered various food, enough that not only was my inner fat kid happy, but my inner food vulture was as well. As we ate we talked and laughed, and I was given more alcohol. It totally slipped my mind that since we were back in Ylisstol we were supposed to have this huge fight later in the castle. But I was having a good time, and the alcohol lived up to its name of getting people pleasantly drunk.

_'I feel all buzzy… I hope I don't fall down when I try to stand up.'_

"Sane, is there anyone you like?" Stahl asked me as dinner was wrapping up.

"Um… I dunno."

"Oh c'mon, there has to be someone you like?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah Sane, I'm curious too. You're the only girl I've met, besides me of course, who isn't all hot for some guy."

"Maybe she's got a special lady friend."

_'Milla Jovovich.'_

"Don't be silly Vaike, Sane isn't about that life. I think she like's Frederick."

I glared at Stahl.

"What makes you say that?"

"You don't mind training with him. Dude's harsh, no way you'd willingly train with him unless you like him."

"… I don't loik olllder goize…"

"Dyah, Sane's drunk!" **(A/N: I just have to say, if this were a reaction video on YouTube, that would've been written in wiggly font with a xD tacked on the end of it. Oh, and it would've been all caps too.)**

"I'm not durnk… Drunk… I'm speaking with an accent. Oi don't loik older guyz."

"Sane's drunk."

"Shut up Vaike!"

Sully spoke.

"Both of you shut up before I introduce my boot to your arse. Sane, why don't you like older guys?"

"Because they're older than me… And I'm seventeen?"

"Do you come from some mystical realm where if you're seventeen you're some ignorant child who can't make life decisions?"

_'Wow… Hit the nail on the head.'_

"Look, I'm not gonna date some guy old enough to be my dad. That's why I don't 'like' Frederick."

The three of them looked at me like I was crazy.

_'Or maybe they think I'm only slightly sane..?'_

The three of them began chuckling.

"Sane," Sully began after a while. "How old do you think Frederick is?"

"Old enough to be my dad obviously…"

Stahl facepalmed.

"He's only four years older than Chrom."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Hows old is he?"

_'Stop slurring your words dammit!'_

"He's only twenty-two."

_'Oh Gods… He's a Taylor Swift song!'_

"Huh…"

"So you think Frederick gave birth to you when he was ten years old?"

"Wait,"

_'I drink and Stahl word fails…'_

"Frederick gave birth?"

Sully stood up and stretched.

"Well, we're all slightly drunk. Let's head back to the castle and get some shut eye."

**Hope you folks enjoyed the suspense, now to get on with the story yeah? Not much to say, I'd just like to say thank you to all my supporters as well as LeonPianta and Himeno Kazehito for being part of the frequent reviewers club! *Passes out imaginary biscuits* Oh, the first little bit in italics isn't Sane thinking or anything, it's just some random... Blurb I guess. It sounded really good, and it was well past midnight when I was typing this.**


	12. Chapter 11

**SPOILERS TO STUFF THAT HAPPENS WITH EMMERYN AND HER ROLE IN THE GAME.**

**SPOILERS TO MARTH'S IDENTITY AND HIS/HER RELATIONSHIP TO CHROM. READ NO FURTHER IF YOU HAVE YET TO CLEAR CARRION ISLE (Chapter 14?)**

**SPOILERS AS TO ROBINS PURPOSE IN RELATION TO VALIDAR/GRIMA.**

**DON'T BITCH IF YOU IGNORE THE WARNING. IT'S FAIRLY OBVIOUS.**

**Yay, we got to go home drunk last chapter! Isn't that what everybody does in their spare time? Okay, I'm changing things up a bit in this chapter. Some sixth sense makes Sane get out of bed and walk around the castle a bit. Well, turns out for some strange reason everybody else had the exact same idea. So they're just kinda chillin' in the hall/foyer area where the battle takes place, and Chrom, Lissa, Frederick and of course, yours truly are outside talking about something or another... And suddenly Marth. This chapter will start immediately after the cinematic preceding Chapter Six of the game. Also, I realize that maps always have a unit cap on them, but for story sake I'm basically saying 'Screw the rules, I have a fanfiction account!' Also, knowing the cardinal points on a compass (North, South, East, West) will help you understand the directions in this chapter.**

_'How could I forget about this? Haah! I have to protect Emmeryn and I'm slightly inebriated... This is going to end well.'_

"Sully, Sthal I need the two of you to watch the Eastern Stairs. Kellam, go with Sully and Stahl. Frederick and Vaike, I need you to watch the center staircase with Marth. Virion, I'll need you to come with Chrom and I and guard the Western hall. Lissa, you Miriel, and Sumia will stay here with Emmeryn."

"Hey, why do I have to stay here?"

"Lissa, you Miriel, and Sumia are going to be the final defense. If any of the three points fall..."

She nodded in understanding.

"Here, take this."

I handed her my Thunder tome.

"Sane..? What are you going to use?"

I showed her Mycah's Pyre.

"New toy. Picked it up from a Merchant along with some other goodies."

Chrom raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? From Bev?"

I looked up at the ceiling.

_'*Crap* really?'_

"Dah... Bu... Ffff... Bwe... We can talk about this later should it so tickle your fancy..."

"And I want to talk about how Frederick managed to give birth to a seventeen year old child."

_'What the hell? Did those blokes tell him everything?'_

We split into our groups and took up defensive positions. I briefly flipped through my new tome. The words were just as chaotic as the Thunder tome, but I wasn't getting the familiar buzzing feel from holding it. Instead I felt a perfect warmth spreading through my body. I could tell using this tome wouldn't be much different from my Thunder tome and wondered if there would be any change at all. It's supposed to be more powerful, but my Thunder tome always seemed way too powerful to begin with. What if this tome isn't different?

_'Oh well, it's not like I paid for it... Yet.'_

The strategy for this situation is to hold the perimeter and let the enemy come to us. As long as we stayed at the doors, Emmeryn would be fine.

_'If I learned one thing from Natalie, it's how to protect a unit for a set number of turns.'_

I could hear the approaching footsteps, and a chill set over me. I felt my head begin to throb and my vision blurred.

"You have a unique opportunity here Sane, you can end this silly little game now and fulfill our destiny."

The voice was louder than I've ever heard it before, and I swear I felt a hand gripping me. Because there really was one. Chroms' hand.

"Sane, what's wrong? Lissa, get over here."

I was shaking, or maybe convulsing was a more accurate word. I could taste blood in my mouth and my head felt like it had been split in half. Far in the distance I heard the sound of rumbling feet and conversation, but I had no idea who they belonged to or where they were. I saw a pair of feet rushing over to me at a strange angle.

_'Since when people run on the ceiling..?'_

It turns out, what I thought was the ceiling was really the floor and I was on the ground. Lissa crouched beside me and put her hand on my head.

"Chrom, she's bleeding. We need to move her."

I was lifted from my prone position on the ground and carried into the chamber with Emmeryn.

"Emm, you can help her right? We have to get back to the fight, Lissa looks like you're getting moved with me."

They started to leave the chamber.

"Wait!" I called.

Chrom came back and knelt beside me.

"Sane, believe me when I say I know a thing or two about battles. We'll be fine without you this one time."

I shook my head weakly.

"There's a thief... Named Gaius... He's an ally, just talk to him... Orange hair..."

Emmeryn pulled out a staff and began to murmur words of healing over me.

"Okay Sane, you just rest up. Emm, don't let her out of your sight. She's stubborn, she'll try to sneak away as soon as she can."

_'Damn right I will.'_

He left, leaving me alone with Emmeryn.

"What happened out there?" She asked.

Her voice was quiet and smooth. It was beautiful and relaxing, and my headache seemed to vanish on the spot.

"I dunno." I mumbled weakly.

"You have a nasty cut on your head. Did you fall?"

"I think... I saw Lissas' feet."

"Were they on the ceiling?"

I chuckled weakly.

"Yaah."

The sound of fighting was making me nervous. I knew the others obviously had experience, but the way I saw it they were fighting on auto-battle.

_'And those idiots couldn't fight their way out of a wet paper bag on auto battle.'_

"Why did you fall? Did something happen?"

"I just... got this headache is all..."

Emmeryn frowned at me, as if she knew I wasn't telling her something.

_'Lucina knew right off the bat I wasn't supposed to be here, maybe it's possible Emmeryn does too?'_

"Sometimes, I feel like I'm not supposed to be here. Like I belong somewhere else and someone should take my place. I think that's why I collapsed."

Emmeryn took a bracelet from her wrist and handed it to me.

"When I first became the Exalt in my father's stead, I felt hopeless and scared. I took comfort wherever I could find it and to this day have no idea if I deserve to be the Exalt. But whether I was meant to be or not, it is a role I have been given, and it is a role I will fulfill to my dying breath."

She smiled.

"Take this, and return to the battle. I see great strength in you, and that strength means nothing if you cannot use it to protect those around you. I shall be fine, today is not the day I'm destined to die."

I felt my blood run cold at that statement.

"Do you think you're destined to die?"

She looked away sadly.

"There are some things in this world, no matter how hard you try, are going to happen. I can feel that someday soon, my life shall once again be in danger and no force from this world can stop it. But until then, I shall remain steadfast and not waver."

I thought about Emmeryn's words as I quickly made my way back onto the battlefield.

_'No force from this world huh? Well, lucky you I'm not from this world.'_

I ran to the stairs that were being guarded by Frederick, Vaike and 'Marth'. Frederick and Vaike were still there, but 'Marth' seemed to have vanished.

"You guys, where's Marth?"

Frederick shook his head.

"She ran off milady, something about interfering?"

_'Damn it all!'_

"Thank you sir Frederick."

I turned to leave but stopped.

"Sir Frederick? That hole in the castle wall, where is it?"

He looked at me questioningly then pointed to the far west wall.

"There, but Marth couldn't possibly know about it. Chrom and I are the only ones who do."

I ran off to the wall where Frederick pointed. I'd only have few precious moments to catch 'Marth' before she left the castle grounds. If she left the castle grounds before I got to her, the plan that was rapidly forming in my head would be dashed to pieces before I had the chance to put it into motion. I was at the side of the wall where Frederick said the hole was and scanned it. There was a line of shrubbery along the wall. I saw a brief flash of movement from one of the shrubs and rushed over to it.

_'Damn, I can't miss her!'_

I got to the shrub and saw an opening behind it. I quickly climbed through the hole, thankfully I was small so this was easy, and stepped onto the ground outside the castle. I saw 'Marth' walking swiftly away, head tucked down and cape swirling behind her.

"Hey, stop!" I yelled, and ran after her.

She didn't stop. Or slow down for that matter. She sped up and was going to quickly lose me. So I had to do something to get her attention.

"LUCINA! I know who you are!"

She stopped and looked at me, her expression filled with a terrifying rage. She crossed the distance between us faster than I would've thought and pressed her sword against my neck hard enough to draw blood but not decapitate me.

"You know nothing about me. You are a mistake not supposed to be here. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you where you stand."

**REMEMBER THOSE SPOILERS I WARNED YOU ABOUT? THEY ARE ABOUT TO SMACK YOU IN THE FACE!**

"Because your father wouldn't appreciate it if you killed his star Tactician now would he?"

Her rage vanished, replaced by something akin to fear. The sword was removed from my neck and she stared at me, her mouth moving slightly but unable to form words.

"I know you have questions Lucina, because I have questions too. I think it would benefit us both if we talked."

She nodded stiffly.

"I'll let you ask the questions first. Not that you'd answer mine until you were satisfied anyway."

It seemed like ages before Lucina spoke, and when she did her voice was meek.

"How did you know Chrom was my father?"

_'Oh, sure you pick the complicated one first.'_

"Lucina, I come from a place you might know as the Outrealms. I'm an observer, I observe things. Many times over I have seen the struggles of this world, so I know more about it than you or anyone else living here will know."

"But what happened to Robin? He was supposed to be my fathers' Tactician, not you."

"I don't know what happened to Robin. All I know is that I fell asleep in my world one day and woke up in a field not far from Southtown."

"That's where..."

"Robin was supposed to be. Yes."

She nervously chewed her lip.

"But... I know Robin! I've met him before! Why is he gone?"

"I have a theory about that. You came from the future. A future, linked to the choices that were made centered around Robin. However, in this past, I have taken Robin's place and therefore this past centers around my choices. I don't know how you got here, but somehow you ended up in the wrong past."

"You speak like you know Robin yourself."

"Like I said, I observe. I have seen all possible routes of this world, and now I must live one out."

"And what are the routes of this world?"

"Salvation. Or destruction. That depends on what you're going to do."

She seemed shocked.

"Me? I thought Robin... You were in charge?"

"Ah, but Robin had help. The future daughter of the Exalt of Ylisse..."

"..."

"Lucina, there are some things that cannot be changed. Do you know this?"

She nodded.

"Do you accept this?"

She shook her head.

"Good, because I need your help, and you must give it to me or I fear Ylisse and the whole world will fall to ruin."

She gazed at me, as if trying to peer into my soul.

"I've done what I've come here to do, Emmeryn's death has been avoided."

"Her assassination, yes. Her death is yet to come."

"And how is she to die?" Lucina snarled.

She grabbed my robes and yanked me off the ground. I was terrified being in such a prone position, but there was nothing I could do but take it. I took a deep breath and looked Lucina in the eyes.

"By her own hand in front of the Plegia castle."

For a moment, I thought she didn't hear me. But then she started to shake her head.

"No... No... My aunt was a great woman, she would never take her own life."

"I've seen it happen countless times Lucina."

_'Because two is such a huge number yeah?'_

"She sacrifices herself so that all of Plegia and Ylisse can see the beauty of peace and life."

Lucina shakily set me down.

"Is there nothing that can be done to prevent this?"

_'Alright, lets see if this will work.'_

"You're not supposed to be here, just like I'm not. Nobody would expect you to interfere. I need you to learn to ride a Pegasus, I'll help you get one even. Wait as close to Plegia as you can. I don't know when all this will happen, but it will soon I can tell you that. Emmeryn will be captured on her way to a secondary palace by Plegian spies. Then brought before the Mad King Gangrel and forced to stand upon... A high... Thing..."

My inability to speak elegantly registered with Lucina and she fixed me with a hard stare.

"Look, she's gonna jump off something really freaking tall and I'm gonna need you to swoop in on a Pegasus and rescue her, yeah?"

Lucina nodded.

"If it shall save Emmeryns' life, then I shall do it."

She turned her back on me and walked towards the forest.

"Hey!" I called after her.

She turned to look at me, a sour look on her face.

"You never even asked my name."

She scoffed.

"I've no intention of being around you long enough to bother learning it."

She made it another three steps away before I spoke again.

"Well, it's not Sane."

She paused.

"I tell everyone my name's Sane, but it's not really. I'm a nobody where I'm from you see, and I have a nobody name. I can tell you my real name if you want."

Lucina didn't answer me and continued her walk to the trees. She disappeared into the gloom of the forest, leaving me alone outside the castle walls.

_'I can tell she didn't inherit her attitude from Chrom.'_

I looked back to the castle.

_'Chrom... Trying to fight his way out of a paper bag... Oh crap, I need to get back to them!'_

I ran back to the hole in the castle wall and slipped through. I ran around to the garden area outside the foyer. It was empty, no Validir in sight, but the sounds of fighting resonated further ahead. As I drew closer to the fighting, my headache from earlier returned in full force and I fell to my knees.

"Don't fight this Sane... Submit to our destiny. You needn't worry... Those pitiful fools were soon be eliminated."

_'Validar is nothing... They'll crush him!'_

"True, Validar possesses barely half our power, but even half of a Gods power shall ruin mere man..."

I clutched my head and tried to massage away the pain. I felt like my head was about to split open. Tears welled in my eyes and I was in so much pain I couldn't even pain swear.

"My my... Look what we have here? Looks like we have an extra piece in this battle..."

A sinister voice from above me forced me to remove my head from my hands and look up. Looming above me was Validar, a sinister grin on his face.

"I must say, I wasn't expecting you... Even after all I had been told... I didn't believe I would meet you, Sane."

He knelt down to me and tightly gripped my jaw. He forced me to look him in the eyes and leaned into my personal space.

_'Why do the bad guys always have to get within make-out distance with the damsel in distress?'_

"I was told I wouldn't be getting my Vessel for lord Grima... But seeing you here after seeing you before... Rather, Livvy as I believe you're calling her? Livvy has been most helpful."

He pulled me to my feet, not letting go of my jaw.

"I know your weaknesses, 'Sane'. I know how to get you to follow my every command."

_'I need my rape whistle!'_

I tried to get away from Validar, but his grip was practically unbreakable. Suddenly, an axe passed by his head and he was shocked enough I was able to swipe at his face. My nails dug into the skin of his face and he howled in agony.

"Bitch!"

I was hit with a bolt of dark magic and sent sailing through the air. The attack left me drained and laying on the ground prone. Vaike snarled and advanced on Validar.

**'Oh Gods... Tell me he's not going to try and fight Validar by himself? A Fighter would stand no chance against a Sorcerer.'**

"If you think I'm going to let you hurt one of my friends, you have another thing coming!"

Validar laughed.

"You think you have a chance against me? Fool, I'll show you to your grave!"

I tried to pull myself to my feet. My body was heavy and week, and it felt like it was taking forever for it to obey the commands my brain was sending. I needed my tome, I needed to protect Vaike. No doubt he had gotten some injuries during the battle, and one good hit from Validar would be the end of him.

_'I need to protect Vaike... I can't let him down...'_

I saw Validar pull out his tome.

I Pulled out mine.

"NO!" I shouted.

**BY THE WAY, MORE SPOILERS INCOMING!**

I tried to channel my magic and hit Validar, but nothing was happening. I could feel the warmth spreading through me, but no matter how hard I tried to force out the magic it wouldn't. Validar flung his dark magic at Vaike and hit him square in the chest. Vaike crumpled to the ground, but he was still breathing and struggling back to his feet quicker than I thought he would've.

"You need to be quiet girl!" Validar snarled at me.

I managed to stagger towards him with my new Levin Sword.

_'If he thinks I'm the Vessel for Grima, then I'm sure it's safe to assume he's not going to kill me.'_

Validar hit me with another powerful bolt of magic and I fell to the ground once again. There was no pain when I hit, no sound, nothing. I was powerless to move. My vision was going dark quickly and a heavy coldness settled over me. Before my vision went completely dark, I saw Validar draw his arm back and prepare to launch another bolt of magic.

"You'll learn soon enough to accept your role Sane... When they've all left you, and you're as alone as you were back home... You'll be all too willing to join with me... And you can revel in the power you've always wanted... We simply need to remove a few distractions..."


	13. Chapter 12

**Just a heads up: Chrom is going to be majorly OCC. But then again, I'm about to rock his world in this chapter (And not in the friendly way either xD)**

**So... Stuff... Not really a whole lot to say right meow. Sane was totally knocked unconscious in the last chapter if that wasn't clear. Um... Yeah. Let's move on yeah? More emotional stuff involving Sane in this chapter, I don't know if you guys like it or not, but I want you as readers to be able to relate to her/I as much as possible of course. Just let me know if you guys think I'm focusing on her too much. If you think about it, the entire game is kind of Robin-centered.**

"Hey? Hey? Wake up! Yo!"

I felt a throbbing pain in my temples and a voice calling for me to wake up.

"Your dad's calling you. Get up."

I struggled to open my eyes.

"C'mon, before your brother eats all the bacon."

"Mehrrrrrh..."

_'Dad's calling... Brother eats the bacon..?'_

"Your mom said if you don't wake up I'm supposed to grope you to death."

"Mrrrr... Most certainly not madame..."

I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. For a while, everything seemed strange and out of place. There were strange pictures on the ceiling above me and the wall beside me. The bed had a rainbow pattern on it and was piled high with blankets, pillows and stuffed animals. I could from the corner of my eye see a bedside table that had a picture of a Black Widow faerie and several miscellaneous objects.

_'Where..?'_

Suddenly, I felt a hand grabbing at me in a way that made me need an adult.

"Yaaaaaah!"

I flailed my arms and tried to get away from the offending hands. It wasn't until I managed to fling myself from the bed and smash face first into a box fan on top of a green tote that it occurred to me where I was.

_'Holy... I'm... Home!'_

I recovered surprisingly well from my sudden close relationship with the box fan and looked at the person who had been groping me.

"L-Lemeni!?"

She nodded slowly.

"What other women do you wake up in bed with?"

I derped.

"Um... That sounded extremely dirty..."

"It woke you up didn't it?"

"Well just... Combined with the groping... I thought you're not about that life?"

She shrugged.

"Anyway, we gonna go get breakfast?"

"Heck yeah, I feel like I've been eating C-rats the past... While. Hey, this is gonna sound crazy but... How long was I gone?"

She looked at the alarm on my dresser.

"Um... 'Bout four or five hours. It was around three I think when you conked out."

_'Hours? I was dreaming?'_

"Oh, well... Food."

We left my room and headed downstairs. The scent of bacon was heavy in the house, as well as maple syrup. From the living room were the sounds of video game gunfire, but I ignored them in favour of the food. I stepped into the kitchen with Lemeni following close behind me and stopped dead. Standing in the kitchen smiling and looking like they were having a good time was my mom and stepmom. They both smiled at me when I entered the kitchen.

"Hello."

"Morning Bunnies!"

I stared at the two of them for the longest time before slowly backing up. I bumped into Lemeni as I backed up but I didn't apologize to her. I stepped into the living room in a sort of daze. I was so in a daze, I didn't realize that my brother and sister-in-law were sitting on the couch with Xbox controllers. My dad was sitting between them. I couldn't understand how they were sitting so calmly together. They were almost touching, as if they were family.

"What... What the *heck* is going on here?"

"Hey, just because we invited you to play some Gears of Halo Theft Auto doesn't mean you're allowed to speak sailor again. Go put some money in the swear jar."

Lemeni snuck up behind me and nudged my back.

"Maybe you should step outside yeah? We have a lot to talk about."

As I left with Lemeni, I noticed the smiles on everyone's faces turned to looks of pity and concern.

"What's going on here? How is my mom here? Why the hell do my dad and brother look so comfortable with each other?"

She pushed me to the door quicker.

"Stop it, before you have to go back again..."

I pulled away from Lemeni.

"WHAT IS GOING ON? MY MOM'S DEAD, WHO IS THAT?!"

She grabbed me and forced me out the door with strength I hadn't realized she had. When we were outside my house she sighed in exasperation.

"We've talked about this before... Haven't you been taking your medicine? And you were doing so well in therapy? Why the sudden relapse?"

"Re... lapse? What are you talking about?"

She ran a hand through her hair.

"Look, I know you think nothing's wrong but... You can't stop medicine and following your therapy because you think you're better..."

She looked on the verge of tears.

"Every time this happens... You hurt everyone around you. This has to stop now."

I wrapped my arms around myself.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

She gave me a comforting hug.

"It's okay, we'll just send you back to Dr. Pilgrim and you can get better again."

"Dr... Pilgrim..?"

"Your doctor... You've been seeing him since middle school...? Don't tell me you're drawing a blank."

I shook my head.

"I don't... See a doctor... Is he like... A crazy doctor?"

Now Lemeni was looking at me in pity.

"I know you have problems admitting you have... Problems, but pretending you're sane won't make you any less crazy."

_'But I don't pretend I'm sane... I am Sane...'_

Something about the name Pilgrim sounded familiar, as if I had seen it somewhere before.

"Dr. Pilgrim... First name Billy?"

Lemeni nodded. Something about our whole conversation was off. I knew the name Billy Pilgrim, and he wasn't a mental health doctor. If this was the Billy Pilgrim I was thinking of...

"And he has a wife, Valencia. And a son and daughter Robert and Barbara?"

"See, you know him. You can stop pretending you don't now."

"Yeah... I do know Billy Pilgrim. More than you do. You don't know Billy Pilgrim."

Lemeni frowned.

"I drive you to the appointments, yeah I know Dr. Pilgrim."

I shook my head.

"You're gonna have to do better than that... Way better."

Lemeni cocked her head to the side.

"What are you talking about?"

Her voice was laced with apprehension.

"The name Billy Pilgrim... How did you think I wouldn't recognize it? If you're trying to mess with someone's head, you can't pick a name they'd know."

"I don't know what you're talking about, you're worrying me..."

"Billy Pilgrim, soldier who served in Dresden, he became unstuck during the war because of the Tralfamadorans... Really, Tralfamador was the password to my laptop, how did you think this would go unnoticed by me?"

Lemeni shrugged.

"The hive mind must draw from itself."

_'Hive mind... Where have I heard that?'_

"You wanna go back inside?"

I looked down at my feet.

"Is my mom going to be in there?"

"We can't ignore our past, we have to deal with it in little doses. Time for your next little dose."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're visiting me in my dream and I'm not even getting some love? What kind of fantasy is this?"

She chuckled.

"The one where if you hurry you might have time to go punch Shawn before it's over."

I shook my head with a smile.

"Naw... Let's get this ovah with."

I opened the door to my house and stepped inside. It was quiet, and the smell of bacon and maple syrup was gone. My mom was sitting on the couch with what looked like a Sudoku book. She looked like she was the picture of health, nothing was wrong. She didn't have tubes sticking out of her, her eyes weren't rolled back into her head. It looked like she could stand up and start Time Warping at any moment.

_'But, she looked fine the day she dropped me off too, until...'_

"Hi Bunnies! You having fun hanging out with your friends?"

I sat beside her on the couch.

"I guess."

"You guess? Gets pretty boring without your video games doesn't it?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"You eating right?"

"As well as I can I guess. No canned veggies floating around."

"And you're going to bed at a decent time?"

"I'm up at the butt-crack of dawn every day. I have to."

"That's nice."

We were quiet for a long time. My mom would occasionally look at her Sudoku book and mark something into the cell, then look back to me. She had a smile on her face and seemed relaxed, like I always imagined her.

"You're my brave girl, you know that right?"

"I know."

"Sometimes we're faced with impossible tasks, but the funny thing is,"

My mom wrapped an arm around me and hugged me.

"We have no limits except the ones we place on ourselves. Now, go be brave, but don't be brave for someone else's sake. Be brave because that's who you are, not who you think you have to be."

She pointed to the door behind us.

"Go on, get back to your friends. Be careful, that first step's a doozy."

The door swung open of it's own accord. Outside was nothing but darkness.

"Do I have to?"

Before I could receive any sort of answer, some invisible force pushed me into the darkness.

My first instinct was to scream, but by placing a hand over my mouth I was able to remain quiet. I was falling for what seemed like an eternity in perfect darkness and silence before everything stopped. I tried to move, but some phantom weight held me down. I didn't struggle against the darkness, figuring that I'd be able to move when the time was right. I began to hear quiet voices trying to reach me through the darkness. They were too soft for me to initially make out, but the more they spoke the easier it was for me to understand them. Eventually I was able to hear them and tried to speak.

"Muurrr..."

I could hear the voices whispering frantically to each other and struggled to open my eyes and see them.

"Mrrryah... My head..."

Finally opening my eyes I was blinded by bright light. I as my eyes adjusted I was able to make out the vague shape of faces and things around me. Dressers, curtains, chairs.

_'Am I in someone's bedroom?'_

"Sane? Try not to make any sudden movements alright? You were hurt pretty bad, it's a miracle you're still alive at this point."

The voice talking to me was familiar, belonging to a certain blue-haired Ylissean Prince.

"Chrom, don't tell her that, you'll scare her!"

"Well, she needs to know not to move doesn't she?"

I began to pull myself up, using the furniture around me for support.

"Yeah, that backfired!" Lissa snapped.

Chrom must've decided it was better to simply help me up than fight with me, because he rested his hand against my back for support and helped me turn so my feet were resting on the floor. Everything was still a little shaky and vague, but I could at least make out most of my surroundings.

"Is Emmeryn alright?" I asked.

I could see Chrom and Lissa nod.

"She's fine right now, she's talking to our new allies. Sane, how did you know about Gaius?"

I shrugged.

"Lucky guess."

I saw Chrom look at Lissa, then nod his head towards the door. Lissa nodded in return and left. Chrom sat beside me on the bed and lightly gripped my shoulders.

_'Oh geez... I've read enough fanfiction to know where this is going.'_

"Sane, I've trusted you in the past. And I want to continue trusting you. But in order for me to fully trust you, you're going to have to be honest with me. I'm not asking you to spill your entire life story. Just tell me how you knew Gaius would be an ally."

I bit my tongue in thought.

_'Yeah, I'll tell you. But would it be better to tell you the truth you'll never believe? Or a lie I know you'll accept?'_

"I... I'm sorry Chrom, you ask too much of me. I can't explain it... I... I don't know how."

Chrom frowned.

"I heard from Frederick you ran off after Marth. What did you say to her?"

_'Bwah, how much can I tell him?'_

"Chrom, I can't tell you everything, I don't know how that will affect things yet to pass. But I'll tell you what I can. When you found me in that field near Southtown... I lied about having no memory."

The grip on my shoulders tightened.

"Why would you do such a thing? How can I trust you knowing this entire time you've been lying to us?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't believe me if I told you I was from the Outrealms."

His hands fell from my shoulders and he looked at me in confusion.

"How can you be from the Outrealms?"

I shrugged.

"I don't know. I fell asleep in my world and awoke in this one. You were supposed to find someone else in that field, a youth by the name of Robin who truly lost his or her memory."

"His or her?"

"Yeah... It's never the same twice."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen events of this world unfold from my place in the Outrealm. But I've never been in control before, I've only been able to observe. Now suddenly I'm here in place of Robin. I think..."

I paused, feeling my throat and chest tighten as if I were about to cry.

"At first I thought I was dreaming. Where I'm from there's no magic and mystical realms, just everyday life. So suddenly seeing you, Frederick and Lissa, who in my realm are nothing but fictional characters, made me think I'd lost my mind."

"So you call yourself Sane..?"

"As a joke, yeah."

He rested his chin in his hand and shook his head slowly.

"This can't be happening... How do I believe you?"

"I could tell you something that only you could know. Something you haven't told anyone else in the world."

"Go on then, try it."

"When you find someone whom you wish to spend the rest of your life with in marriage, you plan on giving them the ring left to you by your mother."

Chrom was silent for a long time. He stared at me, but somehow I felt his eyes were looking through me, not at me. He then stood up and walked towards the door.

"If you're feeling better, you should get up and move around. Tomorrow morning we're leaving to escort Emmeryn to the eastern palace before we march into Plegia to settle this conflict once and for all. You might want to talk to our new allies."

Chrom's voice changed dramatically. It picked up a cold and distant edge.

_'I just shattered his trust in me... So much for playing the roles we're given.'_

"Chrom, we musn't take Emmeryn to the eastern palace. Her life will be in danger."

Chrom spun around and fixed me with a glare that sent ice through my veins.

"How am I to trust you? You've done nothing but lie about who you are from day one. You give us little tidbits of knowledge when it suits you, and the rest of the time you watch as we run around like chickens with our heads cut off! I notice you couldn't be bothered to say anything about Vaike, was his life not as worthwhile as Emmeryn's?"

He strode over to me and towered above me, looking down as if to belittle me.

_'Was..?'_

"Chrom... Is Vaike alright?"

He sneered.

"Is he, observer? You seem to know everything else that's going on. I assumed you knew that Vaike is dead."

Chrom's words stung.

"No... How?"

"Validar killed him. Probably with the same tome he used to attack you."

_'*No*...'_

Losing a unit in the game always sucks. By the time you've had most of the units when they die you get to see their story and the kinds of people they are.

_'This isn't a game...'_

I knew the kind of person Vaike was. Not the brightest, but he tries to keep his heart in the right place. And he was funny... Sort of...

"How could I..."

Chrom turned to leave again.

"Oi! You're just going to tell me someone died then walk away? What the hell?"

"I assumed you knew it was going to happen."

He didn't turn around as he spoke to me. He just casually walked towards the door and opened it. Lissa was waiting outside. She looked at him as he walked past, but the two made no verbal exchange. I stood, partially in shock, in the room and Lissa walked over to me.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"I... Need to sit down..." I said quietly.

My voice wavered like I was under water. Tears began to spill from my eyes and I tried to wipe them away before Lissa noticed. But I couldn't.

"Hey, what's wrong Sane? Hey..."

Lissa hugged me.

"Don't cry..."

She was about the same size as me, height wise at least, maybe an inch or two taller. She was definitely thinner than me but with her poofy clothes it was hard to notice unless you were against her.

"I know why you're upset. But, these things happen... Just be thankful that others are alright."

I wanted to push Lissa away, but another half of me was glad she was hugging me.

_'Hugs are like safety... All the safety in the world.'_

"He's mad at me..." I sobbed.

"Who's mad at you?"

"Chrom... He thinks it's my fault..."

"No no no no... Sane, nobody is blaming you."

_'Chrom is.'_

"I bet he's glad you're alright. He just... Seems upset because Vaike was a good friend of his."

"My fault..."

Lissa pulled me over to the bed and had me sit with her. I don't know how long we just sat there, but it was long enough for me to stop crying and think clearly again.

_'I've read enough fanfictions...'_

"Lissa? Is it alright if I go now? I feel kind of weird."

"Sure, sure."

Lissa gave me one final hug before scooting me towards the door.

"Try and talk to Chrom again, please? I know he's not mad at you."

"... I'll try."

I left the room and wandered around the castle. I didn't really know what time it was, but the light still seemed to have a morning hue to it.

_'Maybe I can ask Stahl when lunch is? That should give me a good estimate of the time.'_

I decided to search the training grounds. It took me awhile to find them, but when I did there were several people there. But no Stahl.

_'Oh well... Maybe I can get in some practice?'_

I had just picked up a training sword from out of the corner of my eye I saw Chrom viciously attacking a training dummy. At the rate he was going, the poor thing would be broken in a matter of minutes. Scattered around Chrom's feet were chunks of wooden swords and other debris.

_'Oh my, he's been here awhile.'_

"And there she is now, the star Tactician."

Gaius came casually strolling up to me with a smirk on his face.

"How'd you enjoy your power nap? I've been knocked out before myself, gives you the most interesting dreams."

"What do you want?"

"Who said I wanted anything? Other than talking to you that is."

He leaned against the wall holding the training equipment.

"I've got a secret interest in dwarfs you see..."

_'Oh it would be so easy to toast you...'_

"We prefer the term 'Little People', thank you very much."

He chuckled.

"I've got an interest in chicks with a sense of humor too, now tell me that you love sweets and I think I just found my soulmate."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Laying it on kind of thick, aren't you? You're not supposed to throw yourself at the women."

"I'm not throwing myself at you. You're tiny, I'd knock you over."

"I've carried someone bigger than me before!"

"Oh? So does that mean you're gonna give me a piggyback ride?"

"No."

I tried to ignore him as I looked for a suitable practice sword, but between his talking and Chrom in the background murdering the dummy I couldn't focus to save my life.

"Go away, will you?"

"Wow, people weren't exaggerating about your social skills."

I huffed.

"What are you talking about? I have excellent social skills."

"Right, because Chrom being mad at you is proof of that."

"How did you know Chrom was mad at me?"

"I'm a thief, I have to notice these things."

I heard a particularly loud shout from Chrom's general vicinity and looked over at him in time to see the training dummy go sailing through the air.

"Holy cow, what's up with Blue? How did you get him so pissed?"

"I didn't do anything. He asked me a question, I answered. He didn't like my answer."

"Well, that sucks."

"Yeah."

"Did you tell him you don't swing his way?"

I derped and looked at Gaius.

"You're crude. Go away."

I tried to walk away from him, but of course he had to follow me.

"Hey, I'm just trying to find out what kind of person you are. Easiest way to do that: Freak them out."

"Go away!"

I was almost jogging to get away from him, but he still followed me.

_'Man, at least he's not a quitter.'_

"Why don't you go find someone else to bother yeah?"

I went around the corner and bumped into Panne. The impact knocked me down, but she just stood and took it like a boss.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry Panne, I didn't mean to bump into you."

I almost expected her to help me to my feet, but of course she didn't. She never seemed to be hostile to Robin based on the conversations, but considering this is the first time she's been with us there might be some hostility.

"Having trouble, man-spawn?"

I jerked my thumb at Gaius as I stood.

"How'd you guess?"

He put his hands up in self-defense.

"Hey, just tryin' to make some new friends."

Panne glared at him and leaned forward like she was about to phase.

"Make friends then, elsewhere. I have business with Sane."

Gaius shrugged his shoulders, but left thankfully. Panne turned to me and gestured out of the training grounds.

"Let us talk, Sane."

**Lot of emotion, lot of anger, and a look at Sane's past. (Recent past if you must know.) I know some of the characters might have been really out of character, but oh well. As writers, we must mold our materials to our needs, yes? So, Chrom's officially pissed at me now. He's gonna be for awhile. I'm planning on him and Sane getting into an all out swords and spells fight later. But, I almost get the feeling that Sane and Chrom couldn't fight without Sane crying and being all babyish. Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.**


	14. Chapter 13

**So, Chrom's pissed and Panne wants to talk to me now. Ricken and Maribelle are going to join us shortly, people are a tad OCC and... Hrm... I dunno what else to say actually. So, on with the chapter!**

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about Panne?"

"You seem different than the other man-spawn. You seem out of place. Where are you from?"

"Oh, around and such. Nowhere and everywhere..."

"I see. Tell me, how did you find yourself with Chrom and this band of Shepherds?"

"I just woke up in a field, and Chrom found me."

Panne rubbed the back of her hands as we continued to speak. Her interest seemed to die in where I was from and we ended up talking about things such as our interests and what we do in our spare time. Panne avoided my questions as to her personal time, or what it was like being a Taguel, but I assumed she'd tell me when she was ready. I found it strange that she was as interested in me as she was however. My entire life I had been a relatively unremarkable person. The only remotely interesting thing about me was possibly the fact that my brother was an ordained minister. But it was nice to talk to someone who was interested in me.

_'Shoot, maybe I should stop complaining about being so bland.'_

"So this brother of yours, why is it so strange he is a man of faith?"

"Because he isn't. He's just a man of faith on paper."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He doesn't preach, and he doesn't spread the word of any God. He's just a minister for laughs basically. A joke."

"Faith is a joke where you're from?"

"Well, to some, yes."

"Do you have faith?"

I thought for a bit.

"I suppose, yeah. Not the same faith as others maybe, but I have a faith that gives me strength. Isn't that the important thing?"

Panne didn't answer, but her face told me she was in thought.

"Do you have faith Panne?"

"Yes."

We were silent for a time.

"Would you tell me about it?"

"Not now."

"Some other time then?"

"Perhaps."

Panne eventually phased and bounded off. I decided to go find someone else to talk to. I eventually bumped into Maribelle talking with Stahl.

"Sane, hello. Glad to see you're up and about." She said cheerily as I approached her.

Stahl said a goodbye to Maribelle and left. Maribelle turned to me and smiled.

"Have you heard the news Sane?"

I shook my head.

"What news?"

"Ricken and I are joining the Shepherds. Temporarily of course."

_'Not surprising, but I thought you guys joined under different circumstances.'_

"Really? That's great. I hadn't pictured you as a fighter though. Are you going to be alright?"

"My dear Sane, fighting is for those of more... Rugged natures. I'm a Troubadour you see."

_'I know this.'_

"Ah, a healer then. Excellent! I feel safer already knowing you'll be joining us then."

She smiled.

"Anything I can do to help. Short of fighting that is, I absolutely abhor violence."

_'I don't know, I've seen people have you as a pretty badass War Cleric. Get you a bolt axe...'_

"I'll make sure to keep you away from the front lines then."

Maribelle was dressed as regally as always. Frilly outfit, neat and styled hair. I felt almost sloppy in comparison.

"Lissa tells me you've been training her to be a Mage."

"Well, I wouldn't say I've been training her... But there have been a couple of times when I've given her a tome, but I haven't' done anything. It's all her."

"I've been told I have Mage potential myself. But I find the healer route to be more noble."

_'Can you be any more conceited?'_

"The desire to heal others is a noble one indeed."

"I'm glad you understand."

She smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Now tell me, what are you going to do once we make way for Plegia?" I ask her. "The road is going to be rough."

"I'll be fine dear, I can fend for myself after all."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

Maribelle seemed slightly put off by my comment.

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

I shrugged.

"Just trying to be a good person."

"You needn't worry so much."

I didn't speak to Maribelle much after that. She was pretty boring to converse with and I couldn't get the image of a stuck up noble out of my head.

Talking to Ricken wasn't much more amusing. He projected such a childlike aura that within five minutes of talking to him I wanted to shoot myself.

_'God, it's like talking to Chris's daughter!'_

It's not that he was really annoying or anything, but he just seemed so young and naïve. He was so eager to prove himself, and to be some sort of badass.

_'I mean, I wanna be a badass too, but I'm not a child about it.'_

Ricken tried his hardest to be all mature, but the more he tried the harder he failed. Naive youth aside he seemed like he was a good person and with time I was sure I would be able to enjoy talking to him more. But until that time came I quickly learned I was going to have to avoid him. Ricken however, was skilled in the art of trapping you in conversation and I found it nearly impossible to get away from him.

_'Oh, Gods, he's weird and annoying. He must have a crush on me.'_

After talking to Ricken for what seemed like hours, I was finally able to slip away from him. The grumble in my stomach told me that it was certainly past lunchtime and I decided it was about time for me to see about finding food. I was a little scared at getting something to eat at the castle so I decided to pay another visit to the local pub. I didn't bring my sword, but I made sure I had a tome concealed within my robes.

_'Worse comes to worse, we can have a bonfire.'_

* * *

The pub wasn't as crowded as yesterday, which I suppose was a good thing. I briefly glanced around to see if perchance I recognized somebody. I did recognize a few people. Chrom and Frederick were sitting at a table, most likely with some drinks. Lon'qu was sitting at the bar with what certainly was a drink and a sour look on his face.

_'He looks lonely... Let's go bother him.'_

I didn't wait for anyone to seat me and instead walked over to the bar and sat one stool away from Lon'qu.

_'Bar pick-up simulator, don't fail me now.'_

I was careful not to say anything to Lon'qu until I had given him enough time to talk to me first. The bartender came over to me and asked if I wanted any food or drink. I ordered some dumplings that reminded me of Gyoza and the apple ale I had been drinking yesterday with Vaike, Sully and Stahl. When my drink was brought to me I closed my eyes for a brief moment and raised a toast to Vaike.

_'Keep teachin' Teach.'_

I took the 'First Drink' and started to eat my dumplings. Every now and then I would look out of the corner of my eye at Lon'qu. He was slowly drinking his drink, not bothering to look at anything other than the counter in front of him. Or so I thought.

"Sane, I'd like to drink without you leering at me thank you."

He was cold, as usual.

"I wasn't leering at you. I hardly would call looking at someone leering."

"You've glanced my way at least ten times since you've been here. Stop it."

I took another drink of my ale.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"I'd rather enjoy my drink in peace."

I ate another dumpling.

"And talking to a friend isn't peaceful?"

"You're not my friend. Don't think for one second you are."

"Can you say 'hostile'?"

He fixed me with a piercing glare. I suppose I should've been scared, but for some reason I actually found it quite funny.

_'He should really get over his hostilities towards women. I mean, I hadn't realized having such a horrible thing happen to him in the past would make him act like he does towards women. Be afraid of becoming emotionally attached to them yeah, but just having them as friends? Sheesh...'_

"Relax Lon'qu, you act like I'm about to spit in your drink or something..."

He glared at me again and returned to his drink.

_'Mmm... Bad boys...'_

"If you're trying to repel people you know, you're going about it the wrong way."

He raised an eyebrow.

"How do you figure?"

I smiled.

"Ladies love bad boys."

He rolled his eyes at me.

"If you're not going to leave, can you at least stop talking?"

I moved a seat closer to him and continued to eat my dumplings and drink. I could see him tense and barely resisted the urge to smirk.

_'I really need help, don't I?'_

I casually finished my dumplings and drink. The bartender refilled my drink and asked if I wanted anything else to eat. I thought for a minute and turned to Lon'qu.

"Do you think they serve anything good here? Desert wise?"

He pretended not to hear me and take a long drink. I turned back to the bartender.

"Slice of pie, apple please."

I didn't say anything to Lon'qu the rest of the time I was at the bar. I could tell he was glaring at me the entire time I ate my pie and I tried to ignore him, but somehow I could practically feel his eyes boring holes into my skull.

_'What, Gods I stopped talking didn't I?'_

"You should really buy a girl a drink before you check her out you know."

He stuck out his middle finger briefly and waved the bartender over for another drink.

"Is that a threat or an offer?"

"I swear if you say one more word..."

"Ooohh... I'm scared, what's gonna happen?"

He got up and left the bar, throwing coins on the counter top.

"Have your damn drink then!" He barked.

I ate my pie alone and took one swig of Lon'qus' drink before deciding he had no taste in alcohol either.

_'I'm never going to understand what adults drink this stuff so much.'_

I glanced around the pub before finishing my pie. Chrom and Frederick were still sitting at their table. I was tempted to go over and talk to them, but my tendency to avoid people when I think they're angry with me prevented it.

_'There'll be plenty of time to talk to them later anyway.'_

I finished my pie and second ale, paid the barkeeper and left the pub. The air outside was hot and dry. I tried looking at the sky to see the position of the sun. I nearly blinded myself in the process of course, but I determined that it was about mid-afternoon. I went on another walk through the town to pass the time. I stopped and looked at some pottery shops, art shops, a couple of bakeries, even checked out another pub. Nothing really seemed to spur my interest, so I was basically wandering around bored.

_'Bwah... I'd rather have Lissa jump out and violate me than wander around bored.'_

I found myself suddenly back in front of the strange black tent from the day before.

_'I'm so bored... Let's do this.'_

Almost as soon as I stepped into the tent Madame Bev was beside me.

"I'm glad to see you've decided to return... Have you thought about what you'd like to buy?"

I looked nervously around the tent.

"Urm... Smallclothes I guess?"

She smiled.

"Excellent choice."

She brought me to the back of the tent.

"Now, in order for me to get the best fit, I'll have to take some measurements. In order for me to do that, you'll have to take off your robes. Don't worry, I have a private area we can do this in."

My parents would certainly not approve of what I was doing. I tried to look at anything other than Bev as she took my measurements. When she was done, she had a frown on her face.

"Sorry dear, I don't carry anything in your size."

_'Oh Gods... I'm fat aren't I?'_

"Usually I have smallclothes in bigger sizes for bigger women. Having certain things really helps a woman's self esteem you see. You might be able to fit some of them if you put on... Oh I don't know, fifteen or twenty pounds?"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Of course, there's nothing wrong with being as thin as you are either."

"Uh... Thanks... I always thought I was a bigger woman... I guess not."

She sized me up.

"Well, your hips are a little wider than most, but unless you'd like to have them broken and reset there's not much you're going to be able to do about them."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Anything else you'd like? Candles, oils?"

"Hm... Do you carry Dragonsblood candles?"

I spent a good hour at least looking through the candles Madame Bev sold. I must admit, the selection was quite nice and I should've looked more at her shop last time instead of rushing out of the tent. She still gave off a creepy vibe, but at least since Virion wasn't floating around it wasn't as awkward. I ended up getting enough candles to keep a Yankee fan happy for a good thousand years and left the tent.

_'Where to next?'_

The day seemed to drag by almost too slow for my tastes. Not that I wasn't grateful for a chance to relax, especially after last nights events, I just wasn't accustomed to having nothing to do for long periods of time. I decided to see if there was a place nearby I could go for a swim. Bev telling me that I was a thinner woman made me feel strangely confident.

_'Maybe I could get some of the other women to join me?'_

I put the candles with my stuff back at the castle and decided to ask Lissa if she knew any good spots for swimming.

"Sure Sane, there's a lake not far from here."

She gave me directions which I did my best to remember, as she wouldn't be able to join me because she was going to train with Miriel.

"I've decided I want to become a Mage." She told me, acting all secretive about it.

I chuckled and headed off to the lake. Surprisingly, I was able to find it without too much trouble. The water was crystal clear and seemed to be inviting me in. I carefully scanned the area, making sure no one was around. Satisfied that I was alone, I began to take off my robes. I was standing in a light under shirt and my pants at the edge of the lake. Before completely stripping and diving in I sat on the bank, rolled up my pants and stuck my legs in.

"Oh my gosh that's cold!"

I shivered as I sat along the bank with my legs in the water. I couldn't quite reach the bottom with my toes, but I could see it from where I was sitting. A couple of fish swam idly by and paused to examine my feet. One of the fish, who I assume was more brave than the others, actually nibbled on my big toe. The sounds of the lake were soft in the background. The surface of the water rippling as a gentle wind blew, birds and insects flying overhead, cattails dancing in the breeze. I sighed.

_'I think I just might take a nap.'_

"Excuse me Sane, mind if I join you?"

"Oh, Kellam. I thought you'd be practicing or something."

I patted the ground beside me and smiled.

"Yeah, have a seat."

He sat on the ground beside me and mimicked my position.

"Ah, cold water..!" He said as he initially put his feet into the lake.

His feet were closer to the bottom of the lake than mine, but not even Kellam with his long legs could reach the lake bed.

"Having a boring day too?" I asked.

He shrugged.

"Not really. How are you feeling?"

I looked down at my feet. The fish were gone, scared off by Kellam no doubt.

"I don't know... How about you?"

I don't know what Kellam was looking at, if anything in particular, but he paused before answering me as well.

"Not that great..."

"How well did you know Vaike?"

"Not as well as Chrom, but I'd still go drinking with him every now and then."

I plucked a cattail and idly picked at it.

"I went drinking with him yesterday. It was kind of fun."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Him, Stahl and Sully were teasing me about being slightly durnk."

"Durnk? Drunk?"

"No... Durnk. I was slurring my words a bit."

He chuckled.

"You got durnk huh? How much did you drink?"

"Um... An apple ale and a half."

I saw him turn his head towards me.

"You have no alcohol tolerance, do you?"

"Nope. But I had another ale at the pub earlier and wasn't durnk."

He chuckled.

"Durnk... Oh my gosh..."

"Oh, that's not even the best of what was said."

"Oh? What else was said?"

"Well, apparently Stahl thinks Frederick can give birth."

Kellam covered his mouth to stifle his laughter.

"Why?" He asked, almost tearing up.

"Well, I thought Frederick was old enough to be my dad."

"Oh Gods, he's not that old!"

"I know, he's twenty-two."

Kellam shook his head.

"No, he's four years older than Chrom. He's twenty-six."

"Really? I could've swore Stahl said he was twenty-two... Oh, he must've been talking about Chrom then."

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

He whistled.

"And you cast magic? Nice."

"Heh, I had Vaike convinced I was twelve last night."

"Ha ha, you could pull it off if you wanted."

I slowly kicked my feet back and forth in the water.

_'I was really wanting to swim, but no way I'm stripping in front of Kellam, even if it's just to my underwear.'_

"It's a nice day to go swimming." He said.

I nodded.

_'Is that Kellam speak for 'You're preventing me from enjoying myself'?'_

"Um... Would you like to swim with me?"

I looked at Kellam then quickly looked away so he wouldn't see me blush.

_'Oh my Gods...'_

"Ah... I'm... Uh... No, that's... Er, thanks for offering but um..."

I ran a hand through my hair nervously. Kellam was mimicking me almost perfectly, although I think his face might've been redder than mine.

"Sorry... I just thought with the weather and everything, and you were here..."

I absent-mindedly picked at more of the cattails on the bank of the lake.

_'Well... I guess it would be no different than going to the Big Splash or something, right?'_

"I gu-Aah!"

The bank I was sitting on decided to crumble suddenly, and I was dumped into the water. The sudden chill rendered me almost immobile and I curled into a fetal position under the water. I heard a splash beside me and something lifting me above the water. I inhaled deeply, managing to sound like a wounded animal in the process. Kellam hefted me onto the part of the bank that wasn't collapsed and pulled himself up beside me.

"... Um... Thanks for swimming with me?" He said quietly.

His hair was plastered to his head and face, and his clothes looked like a drowned cat.

_'I suppose I don't look any better yeah?'_

"Yeah... We should do that again sometime."

He looked over at me with a goofy grin. I didn't want to, but I eventually I returned the grin with one of my own. Soon we were chuckling. Then the two of us were full on laughing like it was the last day on Earth. When we finally calmed down I was gazing at the water. It had calmed down from my tumble earlier. My damp clothes were cold, and I was shivering despite the sun.

_'Screw it! I'm going swimming!'_

"Kellam, you still wanna swim?"

He looked over at me and flashed a shy smile.

"Yeah."

"So let's swim then!"

**Because everybody wants to swim with Kellam right? Anyway, thanks all for your continued support. Next chapter is gonna be a Ylissean night out on the town! Well, at least half the chapter is oging to be a night out on the town, the other half might be a Risen skirmish or some random bandits. What do you guys think? Oh, and Chrom's going to be mad at Sane at least until our fight at Plegia Castle.**


	15. Chapter 14

**So, I figure by this time it's dinner now, maybe a little bit before dinner depending. Sane's done with her swim with Kellam. Oh, I'm more than likely getting my laptop taken away within the next week because I'm almost done with my temp job and my parents don't want me to keep the laptop for whatever retarded reason so it's more than likely this is going to be the last chapter I get uploaded for a while. Sorry about that guys, I'm not my parents. Hrm... I guess that's about it for the authors note. On with the story!**

I was in the training grounds practicing with my new tome. For some reason it seemed more of a struggle to have this one do what I wanted, but I figured it was just because the level of the tome was higher.

_'Micah's Pyre was what, level C or B at least, yeah?'_

But my knack for spells still shone through and I was finally able to get it to almost listen to me. I'd have to practice a bit more before I was as proficient as I was with my Thunder tome. I was able to get Frederick to help me with my training. He would wait for me to channel a shield around myself then attack me. It wasn't the most enjoyable thing in the world, but I needed to be able to protect everyone else.

_'If only I could've protected Vaike...'_

After a while, Frederick told me that he would be retiring from training for the evening, telling me that his shoulders and arms were beginning to hurt. I thanked him and continued to practice by myself for a while. Gaius came by again to talk to me, but he wasn't as eager to attack me as Frederick was. However, he did volunteer to be a moving target. I was impressed with his abilities. I wasn't able to hit him a single time. He would spring away at the last possible second in a graceful roll.

"I'm impressed, not many people are able to ninja themselves out of the way like that."

"What kind of thief would I be if I couldn't dodge one little spell? You're gonna have to do better than that if you plan on coming close to hitting me!"

Sully crapped herself out of thin air and told us that everyone was meeting at the pub for dinner before heading to bed.

"Gonna be great too, there's live entertainment tonight."

The three of us left for the pub, and when we got there we could hardly find the others because of how crowded it was. We were eventually able to find the others, who were taking up four separate tables. However, despite the fact Sully and Gaius were able to find a seat no problem, I had a slite problem finding a spot to sit. The only available spot was next to Chrom. I could practically feel his hostility as I sat next to him and tried to ignore it. But ignoring someone who's openly hostile towards you is like ignoring a broken jaw.

You don't.

"Glad you three made it, we were getting worried we'd have to eat without without you."

Sully picked witty banter with Kellam and Virion. Chrom was whispering with Frederick, at the next table over Lissa and the other women were sitting. Stahl and Gaius sat discussing pies, leaving me to sit in silence. When our drinks and food were brought out, the conversation picked up slightly, and it made me notice that some of our number were missing.

"Where's Panne and Ricken? Or Donnel? I thought for sure he'd be here."

"Panne and Donnel stayed behind to watch Ricken and make sure he doesn't get into any trouble. A pub's really no place for Ricken." Frederick said.

"I don't think Sane should really be in a pub either." Chrom offered.

Lon'qu came strolling up to our table and sat across from me. He didn't say anything, but the fierce look he gave me spoke volumes.

_'Great, two blokes upset with me.'_

"Lon'qu, I wasn't expecting you to join us. Any reason you're here?"

He picked up a drink, my drink, and took a long swig before answering.

"Got into an argument with a patron earlier. Not about to pass up an opportunity to get even."

"Really Lon'qu," I teased. "You should let things go."

Sully scooted her chair over to me and slung an arm around me.

"Sane, speaking of letting things go, we're gonna get you to drink proper."

Lon'qu raised his eyebrows.

"Sane can't drink proper? What, like she drinks barley beer or something?"

I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I already drink. I don't need to be taught how to."

Sully laughed.

"Drinking sweet apple ale is hardly drinking. We need to get a couple pints in you. Oy, bring some grog yeah?"

A waitress nodded to Sully and vanished behind the bar.

"I'm not a hard drinker."

She shook me playfully.

"We'll make you one, don't worry."

The grog was brought and set before me and Sully looked at me expectantly.

"Go on, drink."

I stared at the grog.

_'Do I really have to drink this crap?'_

To humor Sully I sniffed the drink. It was even more sour and bitter smelling than the mead.

_'Treat this mother like cough syrup...'_

I gripped the cup and peered at the alcohol inside it. Saying a quick prayer I chugged as much of the drink as I could in one go.

"All right Sane!" Sully cheered.

Some of the other Shepherds were egging me on as well. Against my better judgement I decided to finish the drink. I slammed the empty cup onto the table and raised my arms above my head.

"Yeah!"

The taste of the grog was horrible. I tried to wash it away with my drink, but Lon'qu was hoding it out of my reach.

"Give me my freaking drink you prick!"

Lon'qu laughed.

"Can you say 'hostile'?"

I kicked him under the table and he hissed in pain. I took my drink back and downed the rest of it.

_'Wait, two drinks down. I'm going to get smashed at this rate.'_

"Never again."

The others chuckled.

"Sane's tapping out already huh?"

Virion moved to my side and took the empty cups away.

"My dear, you mustn't be so eager to drink and impress this lot, a lady must have refined tastes."

_'Nope, not dealing with Virion.'_

"Virion, no offense, you annoy me. Greatly."

"Ah, such a sweet sting! I know you can't mean such a thing, I know your heart must flutter whenever I am near you."

_'Yeah something flutters. My urge to hit you.'_

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ah my lady, you mustn't deny your feelings. If someone makes your heart flutter, you simply must embrace it."

"Virion, I'm not drunk enough to fall for your cheap words."

Several people, including Lon'qu, laughed.

"Milady... You wound me so freely."

I looked over at Kellam. I saw him looking over at my table, but when we locked eyes he looked away with a blush. I felt the childish urge to wave at him.

_'Maybe I could go sit with him?'_

I stood up and walked over to his table. I was about to grab a chair from an adjacent table and sit down, but my body acted in auto pilot and instead I walked right past him and leaned against Lissa's chair. She didn't notice I was there, but Miriel, Sumia, and Maribelle raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys looking at?" Lissa asked.

She turned in her seat, and I moved the opposite way so she couldn't see me.

"Was there someone there?"

She had a drink sitting beside her. I don't think she was a drinker, so I picked up her drink and stole a sip.

_'Ew... Grape.'_

When Lissa turned back the way she had been facing, she looked at the table in front of her.

"Where's my drink?"

Sumia chuckled.

"I don't know. Maybe some lunatic took it?"

_'Lunatic? Really Sumia?'_

"It was right here, how did it disappear in the two seconds I turned around?"

I leaned towards Lissa, my head beside hers.

"Maybe some lunatic took it?" I offered.

Lissa jumped and yelped slightly.

"Sane, you butt!"

She gave me a playful shove and laughed.

"How long were you standing there?"

"Oh, long enough to steal your drink."

She saw the drink in question in my hands and took it back.

"I hope you liked it."

"Of course not. It's grape juice."

She drank the juice.

"Good, more for me then."

"Sane, I was wondering if you'd be able to help me conduct a study." Came Miriel's voice.

_'Oh Gods why..?'_

"What kind of study?"

Maribelle shook her head.

"Don't Sane. It's below you." She warned.

"What would you like me to do?"

"I'm trying to conduct a study on the metabolization of alcohol in the blood stream and subsequent levels of intoxication. You seem to be willing to drink copious amounts of alcohol-"

_'I'd hardly call two glasses copious but okay.'_

"And be a woman, which makes you prime testing material."

"Why does me being a woman make me testing material?"

"Few women who I know are willing to consume enough alcohol to become inebriated. You seem to be able to become inebriated without much difficulty."

I shook my head.

"No, I might drink with some friends, but I'm not going to drink with the intention of getting drunk."

Miriel frowned and adjusted her glasses.

"This is disappointing. I was positive you'd be able to assist me. But, seeing as you can't I suppose my study can go unfinished."

She sighed sadly and made a big deal of looking at me with a frown.

_'No... She is not going to guilt trip me. I'm stronger than this...'_

I did my best to ignore Miriel as I saw with the women, talking and having an almost good time. I could tell everyone was sad about Vaike, but thankfully no one seemed to be placing any blame on me. Eventually we all raised a toast to Vaike, even Maribelle who I noticed hadn't had anything to drink or eat at the pub.

"It's bad enough I have to sit here," She explained. "No way am I risking my health eating or drinking anything here."

"I'm sure there's health standards though, right?" I inquired.

"Of course there's health standards. Here and at the brothel."

_'Ylisstol has a brothel? And I didn't know this?'_

"Lighten up Maribelle!" Sully teased. "It's not like you're gonna get sick and die from eating here. People have lived from my cooking right?"

Miriel still had a sad look on her face, and every now and then would pretend to wipe away a tear.

_'Man, she really knows how to guilt trip a person.'_

"Miriel, why can't you have Sully help you with your study?"

"Because of Sully's high muscle mass and diet, her body metabolizes the alcohol too quickly for as in-depth a study as I require. With your size, diet and significantly smaller experience with alcohol, you are the prime testing subject."

_'*Fricken* YOLO right?'_

"Sully, you wanna have a drinking contest?"

"Hell yes! Hope you're ready to get carried home tonight Sane!"

My 'bad idea' sensors were going off even before the first drinks arrived at the table, but it was too late to back out now. The other Shepherds heard of what was going on and crowded around the table taking bets. One reassuring factor was Chrom actually bet that I'd be able to out drink Sully.

_'Maybe he isn't as mad at me as I thought.'_

Kellam and some of the other kinder Shepherds were trying to talk me out of the contest.

"You realize Sully is one of the better drinkers, right?" Kellam asked.

"You're gonna make yourself sick." Sumia warned.

"This is highly irresponsible." Frederick told us.

Their words were taken into account, yes, but I filed them in the same file as 'Advice from Mr. Sarver'. When the drinks were brought out, Sully explained the rules of the contest to me.

"Whoever finishes their five drinks first, wins. No puking allowed, no leaving the table. If we can't finish our drinks, whoever drank the most wins. Ties will be broken by another drink. You ready?"

I took a deep breath and nodded.

Our drinks were brought out shortly after that, and Stahl, the judge, counted us down.

"Three... Two... One... DRINK!"

I picked up my first cup and downed it without even pausing to consider what might be in it. The drink was horribly bitter and I almost tossed my cookies then and there from the taste alone.

_'I am so boned!'_

I managed to finish my first glass before Sully, but she returned the favour by being the first person to finish her second glass. We finished our third about the same time and I paused.

_'I'm going to get sick...'_

I looked at Sully, who was chugging her fourth glass like a pro.

_'No, nuts to that, I am not getting shown up!'_

I could tell as soon as I was halfway through with my fourth glass this contest wouldn't end well for me at all. Maybe if I was lucky at this rate I'd make it past the first sip of the fifth glass before I threw up and got myself disqualified. Now Sully and I were both down to our fifth and final glass.

"Maybe if you beg I won't embarrass you too hard." Sully said

"Yeah right, Ouim... About to embarrass yew." I slurred.

I could hear a couple people chuckling at me.

_'Pull it together Sane! You can do this! You-!'_

A sudden, violent wave of nausea washed over me and I covered my mouth.

_'You cannot do this!'_

"Oh damn, she's gonna hurl!"

Everyone at once decided they were going to try to push me out the door, and it seemed everyone had a different idea what direction the door actually was.

"It's over there!"

"No, it's by the creepy mounted boar head!"

"You're both wrong, it's over by the fireplace!"

I saw what looked like the door to the pub and quickly walked over to it, holding my stomach and mouth.

_'I'm not gonna make it...'_

Thankfully, I was heading for the right door and was barely a foot outside the pub when I threw up. It was, without a doubt, one of the most horrible experiences I've ever had throwing up. Not that throwing up is ever pleasant.

"Murrh..."

Thankfully, I was able to avoid throwing up on my hair or clothes. I heaved a couple more times and felt like I was going to pass out. My nose, eyes and throat were burning, and I'm pretty sure I was crying like a little girl too.

"Looks like someone couldn't hold their drink."

"Little girls like you shouldn't be at the pub anyway."

"Need someone to walk you home little girl?"

I heard some people not far away teasing me and looked up.

_'Wow, can someone say 'stereotypical redneck'?'_

They were far enough away that I didn't feel threatened by their presence, but close enough they could still talk smack and make me feel uneasy.

"Go away..." I mumbled.

I was pretty embarrassed that anyone could see me. I just wanted to go curl up in a ball somewhere.

"Aw, what's the matter? Little girl need her mommy and daddy?"

"Bro, if you don't go away..."

"What? You gonna start something pukey?"

_'I am gonna start something bro! Come at me!'_

The pub door opened up and Kellam walked out. The redneck trio obviously didn't see him and walked closer to me.

"You really need to watch your drink, you look pathetic all hunched over like that."

It wasn't until Kellam was at my side helping me up that the trio seemed to notice he was there.

"Hey, your girlfriend needs to stop drinking at our pub, no body wants to have to drink with such a lightweight around."

"Give her a break, she didn't know her limit. It was an accident."

I leaned against Kellam for support. My knees felt shaky and I was sure I was going to hurl again.

"Kellam..."

He seemed to know what I was going to say before I had the chance to finish my sentence. He pulled my hair back as I threw up, most likely the rest of whatever was in my stomach judging by the fact it was mostly liquid bile. The redneck trio moved closer and continued their laughter and teasing.

"Oh that's sick!"

"Nice one pukey!"

"Man, I'd hate to be seen in public with that!"

Kellam let go of me, making sure I wouldn't fall over of course, and strode over to one of the redneck trio.

"Bro, I feel sorry for you." One of them said.

What Kellam did next was very un-Kellam like, but it was also very cool. He grabbed one of the redneck trio by his shirt and threw him onto the ground. He landed face first in the pile of puke and instantly began screaming bloody murder. His buddies did nothing to help him up, instead they chose to stand and laugh at him. When Kellam moved to grab them however, they legged it out of there. The man flailing around in the puke was able to stand up and sort of awkwardly stood there as Kellam glared at him.

"I believe you owe my friend an apology."

Chrom, Frederick and Lissa came out of the pub then with concerned looks on their face.

"Sane, you okay?" Lissa asked.

The three stopped and stared at the man covered in puke. They looked from him, to Kellam, to me slumped against the side of the pub. Lissa was at my side in an instant, but I waved her away.

"Need space... Water..."

"What the heck happened out here?" Chrom demanded.

"Milord Chrom!" The man fell to his knees in front of Chrom. "This guy is a lunatic, he totally just threw me around with no reason whatsoever!"

Chrom backed away from the man, face wrinkled in disgust.

"No reason my foot!" Kellam said, strangely quietly considering he did just throw the man around. "He was practically attacking Sane! She was backed against the building on the ground, and three guys were surrounding her! How would you interpret that situation?"

Chrom looked over at me.

"Sane, are you alright?"

I slowly shook my head.

"I think I'm going to get sick again."

Lissa gently rubbed my stomach and had me lean into her.

"Shhh Sane, it's going to be alright. We'll get you back to the palace and give you some medicine."

"Myio kay..."

Her and Kellam carefully carried me away from the pub. As they did, I dug around in my robes and pulled out my tome.

"Sane, what are you doing?"

"Wanna troi suumfin..."

I looked back at the man who fell in the puke. He was having some sort of heated conversation with Chrom.

"I didn't do nothin'!" I heard him yell.

_'Liar, liar... Pants on fire.'_

Without much effort on my part, the magic of the tome was channeled right at the man. A split second later, his bloomers were ablaze.

"Go, go, go, go, go, go!" I urged Kellam and Lissa.

I started to make weird huffing chuckle noises as they carried me away.

"My gods Sane! I can't believe you did!" Lissa said with a poorly suppressed laugh.

"Chrom's gonna have your head for that." Kellam said with concern.

I'm sure they said more after that, but I wouldn't have been able to hear it. Puking out what had to have been forty-five percent of my internal organs, combined with setting a mans pants on fire left me completely exhausted, and I passed out while still being carried.

**I'll keep working on the story whenever I can, but since I'm going to be laptop less soon I'll have to type everything up in an E-mail document on my 3DS, and typing on that mother is annoying! So, sorry again about that, and sorry this chapter is later than my others have been.**

**And as far as that quip about Mr. Sarver, I feel that one needs some explaining. He was my guidance counselor freshmen and sophomore year. I was bullied and beat up a lot, plus I was having a lot of personal issues so I was in his office a lot. Well, one day I walked in with a black eye where some 6 foot monster had decked me, and he went on this huge rant about how with my 3.5 GPA I'd do great things blah blah blah and I was so smart and funny (And he had this creepy habit of having to put an arm on your shoulder if he was talking to you... Ew.) and I had so much potential, meanwhile I have a black eye from where I was attacked. And he did nothing about it. And the time I came into his office with a bloody nose...**

**Murrh...**


	16. Chapter 15

**Nothing too exciting in this chapter, Sane and Chrom have a little bit of a moment where Chrom might be a little OCC once again, but he and Sane patch things up slightly because of it at least. There's also a JFK joke... So... If you're offended by that sort of thing... Just kinda... Don't get butt hurt? If it makes you feel better, I can make a couple British jokes also?**

My memory of what happened after being carried back to the palace was splotchy. I remember throwing up again, Chrom said something about improper use of magic and I told him ruder than strictly necessary to shove it, after that... I might have cuddled Lissa to death, because when I woke up we were in my bed and I had her in a full nelson.

_'I think the table was right, I'm the kind of drunk who violates people.'_

I felt stiff and slightly nauseous as I carefully stretched and freed Lissa from the full nelson. She groaned and shifted her position, trapping both of my legs with one of hers. The other leg anchored itself to my waist.

_'If she wasn't a princess, and her brother wasn't able and willing no doubt to chop off my head, this wouldn't be a bad way to wake up.' _

As much fun as I was having however, it was in the middle of Summer and I was too warm to be comfortable.

'Alright Lissa, you're gonna have to move now.'

I tried to untangle our bodies without disturbing Lissa, but the slightest move on my part caused Lissa to tense up and hold me tighter.

_'Okay... I do not like being on the receiving end of the violation.' _

"Lissa? Hey. Wake up."

Lissa groaned again, but detached her legs. I scooted away so she couldn't grab me again.

"Morning princess."

"Ahhh... Waaah... Morning Sane."

She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"We have to stop waking up like this," I said jokingly. "People will talk."

"Yeah, talk about how Ylisses' star Tactician is at the mercy of its' princess."

"Hey, I had you in the full nelson."

She snorted. "Yeah, after I wrestled you to sleep last night."

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

_'Wow... This conversation is going south.'_

"Well, I should get ready. We have to escort Emmeryn to the eastern palace, remember?"

Lissa nodded. "Alright, I guess I can leave you alone for a little bit. By the way, I'm sorry about all those bite marks."

My brain felt like the back of JFKs' head.

"I'm sorry... Bite marks..?"

I pawed at my neck, trying to find teeth marks. Lissa paid no heed to this, no doubt amused.

"Yeah, you kept gnawing on your tome every time I looked away. Remind me to never get in your way when you're hungry."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Gods Lissa, I was worried you'd done something to me."

She flashed a wicked smile, one I'd expect from Tharja.

"What fun would that be? You were mostly unconscious all night."

I tried to chuckle. "Thanks for sparing me then."

_'I think if the situations were different, you'd be at my absolute mercy.'_

Lissa left my room and I set about getting ready for the day. I walked into the spacious bathroom of my bedchambers. The first time I drew a bath I needed help working the plumbing. Even with my knowledge of ancient things, actually using that in practice was more difficult than I'd expected. I remember everyone, even Frederick, having a good laugh at my expense. Trotting into the dining hall, wearing nothing but a thin top and my undershorts, drenched and shivering. I chuckled at the memory.

_'Yeah, I must've been a sorry sight.' _

Even after flooding the room and having to move the furniture, everyone was still in good spirits.

_'Of course, having a good laugh will do that.'_

I drew enough water for a bath into a large standing tub, careful to avoid locking the pipe open. When I had enough water I shut the pipe and searched for some flint to light the coals in the heating basin.

_'Wait, I have a tome! Ain't nobody got time fo that!'_

I went back to my room and searched for my tome. I found it buried in a pile with my robes, no doubt removed courtesy of Lissa.

_'Oh damn... Bite marks? Did the freaking Wolfman get a hold of this thing?' _

I carefully examined the tome.

_'Covers buggared...' _

I idly flipped through the pages for a time.

_'Meh, it's alright.'_

I returned to the wash basin and lit the coals beneath it. I stripped and carefully stepped into the water. It was still a little cold, but with the coals lit it would quickly warm up. I took my time washing, stretching out and letting the warm water gradually soak into my muscles.

_'__Why don't I take baths like this at home? This is pretty relaxing.'_

I heard a knocking at my chamber doors.

"Sane, do you have a minute?"

It was Chrom.

"I'm busy!"

I leaned back in the water to wash shampoo from my hair. I closed my eyes and put my head under the water and scrubbed to all the shampoo out. When I sat up and wrung out my hair I poured on some conditioner while I finished washing the rest of me. After that, I rinsed the conditioner out, stepped out of the tub and began drying off. I wrapped a towel around my hair to dry it quicker and covered up in a towel.

_'__Rah, why do I always pick the small towels?'_

The towel didn't cover me fully, leaving me partially exposed. I tried to arrange the towel so it covered me, but I was either going to have to leave the bathroom with my chest or butt exposed.

_'__It's not like I have to worry about my nephew busting in on me and seeing me naked right?'_

I stepped past the heavy curtain separating the bathroom from the bedroom and heard a shocked gasp. Sitting on my bed, very red in the face, was Chrom.

"Uh..!"

"What the *heck*!?"

He was staring at me with his mouth slightly open, as if he'd never seen a naked woman before.

"Get the *heck* out of my room!"

I began throwing whatever I could get my hands on and was small enough I wouldn't have to drop my towel.

"I'm sorry!" Chrom shouted.

He wasn't making any effort to leave my room, but he was avoiding the things I was throwing.

"GET OUT YOU ROYAL IDIOT!"

He yelped and grabbed his crotch when one of the objects I threw hit him right in the nads.

"Bloody hell Sane, what is your problem?"

"My problem? What's your problem? I was getting a bath!"

"It's not like I walked in on you, I was waiting out here!"

"Pervert!"

"How could I know you were going to walk out naked!"

"I have a towel!"

He snorted.

"It's not covering anything."

I threw more stuff at him, sadly however I ran out of heavy objects and had to resort to using a pillow.

"Stop looking pervert!"

"I'm not looking right now! I'm hunched over so you can't prevent me from ever having kids!"

"Oh you have at least one, don't worry."

As soon as I said that, I slapped a hand over my mouth.

_'__Shit...'_

"What?" Chrom looked up.

"I have a kid? How do you know that?"

I sighed.

"Give me a minute to get dressed, yeah?"

I went over to my wardrobe and looked through the clothes inside. I had gone on a recent shopping trip to get something other than my Tactician robes. They were a bit too Plegian for my tastes. I turned my head to look at Chrom. Dense as he was, he at least had the decency to face the wall.

"Don't turn around until I say it's okay, or I'll use you for tome practice."

"I'll keep that in mind."

I kept glancing over at Chrom as I quickly got dressed to make sure he didn't try to peek at me. I chose a shirt similar in style to a Mercenary shirt and black pants that were tighter in the waist and thighs and flowed away from my legs starting at the calf.

"Alright, you can look now."

He looked away from the wall.

"New clothes? They... Look nice on you."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Don't waste your time flattering me, yeah?"

He frowned and put up his hands half-heartedly.

"Fine, Gods. You mentioned me having kids..?"

"Yeah... Look, I told you I know stuff, yeah? Well... It's different every time but some things are always the same. Well... You have a kid, eventually."

"Um... Good to know?"

_'__Yeah... This isn't awkward.'_

"Look, you just go on being confused and hating me, and I'll just go on knowing what I know, alright?"

"What makes you think I hate you?"

"Oh, I don't know. You seem to be blaming me for Vaike's death easy enough."

Chrom seemed generally surprised.

"I don't... Blame you for Vaike's death..."

"Oh? Could've fooled me."

Chrom stood up.

"Look I did blame you for his death at first, I'm going out of my way to apologize here, the least you could do is pretend to accept."

"Oh, what? Lissa finally bully you into being nice? Or did you finally grow an avocado?"

Chrom paused for a moment, obviously thrown off by my statement.

"Um... The expression is 'grow a pair'."

"Well, I assumed since you're a guy you already have a pear. So grow an avocado."

Chrom covered his eyes and shook slightly in silent laughter.

"Ha... How..? I... I'm not even..."

He was quiet for a time.

"That's amazing, you know?" He said eventually.

"What's amazing?"

"How you just... Diffuse situations like that... You say something and... Poof... Nobody can be angry with you anymore."

I shrugged.

"Doesn't always work..."

"Sane, really. I'm sorry."

We were quiet for a while.

"I blame myself for Vaike's death. Never in all my long time observing have I seen any Shepherd die... And here I am and suddenly people are dying. I should've been able to protect him. I had my tome but... I just couldn't do it."

I made a fist and contemplated hitting the wall.

"Sane, if anyone's to blame, it's Validar. I should've blamed him from the start, not you."

I smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

I could feel tears welling up.

_'__Again with the waterworks? Pansy!'_

A couple of tears rolled down my cheeks. I brushed them away with the back of my hand, but Chrom still pulled out his handkerchief.

"Here, why don't you keep this?"

He dabbed away one of the tears that fell further than the other. I turned away and blushed.

"Th-thanks..."

I took the handkerchief and pocketed it.

"Hey...Chrom?"

He smiled.

"Yeah?"

"Um... You're not gonna... Tell anyone you saw me naked, are you?"

He blushed furiously.

"Oh Gods no, I swear!"

"Good... 'Cause... that was just awkward."

"Tell me about it... It's not everyday I see a naked woman..."

"It's not everyday a man sees me naked!"

"...Good."

"Good?"

He pulled nervously at his collar.

"I should go... Before I say something else stupid..."

He excused himself and quickly left my room. I sighed and shook my head.

_'__That bloke...'_

I gathered my stuff into a cloth messenger bag and a cloak out of the closet with my other clothes. The cloak was a nice addition to my wardrobe. It was made of supposed 'enchanted silk' that couldn't be cut by your typical blade. To demonstrate, the seller took one of the cloaks and tried their hardest to slice it with a dagger. They then took a stone and showed me the dagger was sharp enough to cut it.

"But that's not the best part!" They said excitedly.

The cloak was completely waterproof, would keep me warm in cold regions and cool in hot ones. I didn't believe the seller of course, but when I saw a brilliant red cloak, I couldn't resist the urge to buy it. I'm sure the seller knew this too, for I'm sure I was charged way too much for it. However, they made up for it by throwing in extra stuff, namely the bag that I was now carrying my items in. They also gave me a silver pin in the shape of a wing I could put on my cloak, shirt or the strap of my bag.

_'__Hm, that should be almost everything.'_

I put my tome in a pocket of my cloak and tie my sword around my waist with a piece of leather. Satisfied I have everything, I leave my room and head downstairs to grab some breakfast. The tables are crowded with so many people sitting around them, and I end up taking my breakfast outside and leaning against a tree while I eat. It was still early in the morning, much earlier than I'd wake up if there wasn't something important to do that day.

_'__I don't even think it's the butt crack of dawn yet. I can't believe I'm not still dead on my feet.'_

Maybe I was adjusting to life in Ylisse more than I had thought, or maybe waking up from a night of drinking and not being hungover was a great way to feel energized. Either way, I was ready to tackle the day. When I finished my breakfast and regrouped with the others, Chrom explained to us we'd be taking a mountain pass the Hierophant would lead us through.

_'__Wait... He's that rat who tricks us!'_

As Chrom was packing his things with the caravan for the journey I approached him.

"Chrom? Might we speak?"

"Of course Sane."

He didn't stop packing his things, but that was fine by me, I knew he was listening.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but the Hierophant is going to lead us into a Plegian ambush. It happens every time. I just thought I'd let you know."

Chrom looked at me in slight disbelief and nodded stiffly.

"What happens after the ambush?"

"I... Don't remember everything, but I know shortly after Emmeryn is captured and the Pegasus Knights are killed, all of them but one."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Is there any way to avoid this?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

"If Emmeryn stays here in Ylisstol she won't be captured. But you seem to have her mind set on moving her. I'd suggest you have more guards with her, and let them know they're going to be ambushed."

He sighed.

"And how do we go about doing this without raising panic or ridicule? If I'm so skeptical to believe you, imagine how the others would react."

_'__Damn, he's right.'_

"I know you're trying to avoid this Sane, but I don't think we can. So I have a favour to ask you."

"Ask me anything."

"I want you to stay with Emmeryn. Protect her no matter what."

My eyes widened.

"Me? Protect Emmeryn? Shouldn't I stay with you?"

"No. You know things, use that knowledge to save Emmeryn. Maybe the things you've seen won't come to pass this way."

I nodded shakily.

"Yes Chrom... Of course."

I left his side and went to find Emmeryn. I found her heavily guarded by Pegasus Knights and soldiers. In the front of the pack guarding Emmeryn was Cordelia. She stopped my as I approached.

"Halt, what business do you have here? You're supposed to be at the front."

"Chrom sent me here to defend Emmeryn."

Cordelia eyed me with suspicion.

"We have her guarded."

I sighed.

"Well, Chrom wants me to guard her too."

"Cordelia, let her help."

Emmeryn walked towards us with a smile on her face.

"I'm sure there's a reason Chrom wants Sane here, and I trust his reason is a good one. Besides, one can never be too careful in times like these."

Cordelia bowed her head.

"Of course your grace."

It bothered me slightly that Cordelia was so against me guarding Emmeryn, but she was kind of stubborn so I did my best to ignore her. Besides, I had other more important things to worry about. I needed to be on my toes if I was going to protect Emmeryn.

_'__I know I told Lucina what was going to happen, but I'm hoping Emmeryn will never get captured in the first place. I feel like there's one death on my hands already, I'll be damned if I let Emmeryn die too!'_

**Yay! Finished with another chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed. I'm thinking maybe I'll stagger how I upload stuff? Like, for every chapter of this, I'll upload one of Enigmatic Romance? Yeah? Okay, so my next upload is going to be that Brady/FRobin lemon. Hope you guys are still willing to follow me, and I swear I'm not going to abandon this story. (I can't say the same for Enigmatic Romance though.)**

**That bit in the beginning about the table, that refers to the blokes I ate lunch with at school. We had a conversation one day about what we'd be like when we're drunk, and the general consensus was I'd be the nut violating every woman and gay guy I could get my hands on. Also, remember, the stuff in the *asterisks* is really some swear word that wouldn't belong in a T story.**


	17. Chapter 16

**This chapter is going to be a bit shorter than the others, partially because I'm running out of time again with the laptop, (I don't think I'll get lucky enough to keep it another week this time.) partially because I need to work on other stuff, and partially because the next chapter is going to be... Very dark... And Sane fans will cry. Remember, the underlined text is the evil Sane talking.**

I felt on edge being assigned the task of watching Emmeryn. Something in the back of my head kept screaming 'Danger, danger, danger!' And it wasn't 'Livvy' either. When the group defending Emmeryn was attacked, everyone died.

_'As much as my life kind of sucks, I don't think I'm ready for it to end.'_

Some of the Pegasus Knights were willing to help me train, one even taught me tricks for fighting flying foes.

"The most common misconception is the underbelly is a foes weak point. Not at all, it's the legs."

Apparently pegasi and wyverns take after birds in the fact their bones are less dense compared to their mass. Because of this, one good impact could cripple them.

"How would a magic user do that? Aren't Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders protected against magic?"

The woman I was talking to nodded.

"They're protected, yes. Just like you would be if you wore armour. But even if you had the best armour ever created, I'm sure you'd be staggered if you took a sword or two."

I nodded. "You have a point there."

Cordelia seemed wary to socialize with me, but by pestering her for a while I was able to have a short conversation with her. Cordelia seemed like she was trying her hardest to be more impressive than she really was. I tried not to be angry with her, knowing how hard she was trying to impress her fellow Pegasus Knights.

_'Besides, aren't I notorious for trying to appear more badass than I really am?'_

I heard a commotion from further ahead and my blood ran cold.

'Oh *no*, are those the Plegians?'

"Cordelia! I think we're under attack. I need you to warn everyone!"

She looked over towards the noises.

"How could we be under attack? The Hierophant told us this was the safest route we could take."

The noises grew louder, and a loud cry pierced the surroundings.

"Damn!" Cordelia hissed.

I wasted no time in getting to Emmeryn's side. The women guarding her were surprised to see me in such an obvious state of panic.

"Is something wrong?" One asked.

"We're under attack, keep Emmeryn safe."

I had no idea where Cordelia had run off to, but honestly I wasn't too concerned. What I was most concerned with was my own safety.

_'Hell... I've got a contingency plan, if thing go south I'm legging it!'_

One of the Pegasus Knights beside me suddenly shrieked and fell off their mount.

"No!" Emmeryn cried.

The other Pegasus Knights were killed just as quickly by hidden archers. I panicked and tried to find them, but either they were great at hiding or my beast observation skills were kicking in at the worst possible time.

"Sane, were surrounded..."

Barbarians and Fighters began appearing alongside us and closed in.

"Gangrel said we had to bring the Exalt, he didn't say anything about another girl."

"Should we kill her?"

"Maybe we can bring her with us?"

One of them reached toward me. I took my tome and sent a bolt of magic his way. He lept out of the way with a curse.

"You stay back!" I shouted at them.

Several laughed and inched closer.

"I mean it!"

"Why even bother Sane? You can't change how things are meant to play out... All you can is watch."

_'Shut up!'_

The Plegians before me didn't pay my threats any heed and continued to advance.

"How does that make you feel?"

_'Shut up dammit!'_

I felt so scared, more scared than I'd ever been before. There had to have been at least twenty Plegians, all of them ready no doubt to kill me or worse.

_'Dammit...'_

"Don't lose faith Sane!" Emmeryn urged.

More of the Plegians began to advance with their weapons drawn.

_'You bastards are about to see some major Phantasy Star action!'_

I stepped closer to Emmeryn.

"You might want to cover your face, this could get intense."

Flames swirled around Emmeryn and I, creating an impassable barrier. I saw the Plegians cringe away from the flames and allowed myself a sadistic smile.

"You think you're so untouchable, don't you?"

Casting the flames out, I scorched any Plegian that wasn't able to move away quick enough. The smell of burnt flesh was sickening and made me nearly gag.

"No! Stop it! You're not changing anything!"

I don't know if it was my nerves or that god forsaken voice, but it was getting hard to focus and my head hurt.

_'Shut up... Shut up damn you!'_

I sent more magic towards the Plegians, killing even more of them.

"Sane, watch out!"

Emmeryn was at my side holding a wind tome in an instant. A hail of arrows, no doubt fired by the same Plegians who killed the Pegasus Knights, was about to rain down on us. Emmeryn used her tome try and to send the arrows away from us. She was successful, mostly. If she hadn't acted quickly I most certainly would've been killed. However, despite the fact Emmeryn's quick thinking saved my life, I wasn't lucky enough to avoid getting hit. An arrow embedded itself in my left shoulder and I dropped my tome as a searing pain coursed through me.

"*Damn*!"

I had no idea what the heck to do. Was I supposed to pull out the arrow, or leave it in? I tried to move my arm, but the arrow must've severed the nerve connections.

"No, Sane! Are you alright?"

The Plegians wasted no time in rushing Emmeryn and I. She didn't bother using her tome and allowed herself to be captured. I on the other hand drew my sword and tried to fend them off.

_'Damn, this thing is heavy one handed!'_

My efforts were useless however. I was roughly grabbed and forced to the ground with my hands held behind my back.

"You think you're tough don't you? Well you're going to die just like the rest of those useless Knights."

One of them hefted an axe and pressed it against my neck.

"No, spare her you must!" Emmeryn begged.

The axe against my neck twitched and cut me. I felt the blood ooze from the wound and stain my clothes. I began to shake and whimper in pain.

"Look at this, nothing but a baby!"

"Stop this, don't hurt her, I'll do anything!"

"Ohhh, hear that?"

A Plegian roughly grabbed my face and forced me to look at Emmeryn.

"She must be someone special for the Exalt to beg like this."

I felt something sharp pressed lightly at the base of my throat.

"Who is she?"

Emmeryn looked unsure as how to answer. The sharp thing was pressed against me with more force.

"Who is she?"

I could tell this was not going to end well for me at all.

_'Think fast Sane...'_

"Fools, I am the vessel of your God!"

I don't know if it was my sudden exclamation, or if the blokes really believed me, but a couple of the Plegians jumped.

"Be silent! What kind of idiot do you take me for?" The one holding me said.

"My proof is on my right hand, in the form of a purple insignia."

The Plegian scoffed. "Fine, let's see your proof."

He jerked my arm abound to look at my hand. I cried out in pain as he did so and a sob escaped me.

"Pah! This brand means nothing to me."

The Plegian grabbed the arrow embedded in my shoulder and yanked it out. Another anguished cry escaped me. The Plegian pulled me to my feet and brought me nose to nose with him.

"You cry again, and I'll make sure it's the last sound you ever make."

He threw me to the ground at Emmeryn's feet.

"Put both of them in the caravan. King Gangrel can decide what he wants to do with the other girl."

Emmeryn pulled me gently to my feet and held me as the Plegians led us away. We eventually reached several hidden caravans and were loaded into the back of one. Four Plegians went in also, no doubt to guard us.

"Emm... I hurt..." I whispered.

Emmeryn held me against her protectively and kissed the top of my head.

"You're going to be fine... I promise."

"I failed... Supposed to... Protect you..."

"Sane, you did all you could."

She gingerly touched my shoulder before looking at the Plegians.

"She's still bleeding. Do you have any bindings?"

One of them grinned sadistically.

"Oh yeah. I can bind her real good, you just give her here."

His friends laughed.

"Bastards..." I mumbled.

Emmeryn gently turned my head so they could no longer see my face and gently caressed my cheek.

"Everything will be alright Sane, I promise."

I was in too much pain to say anything. I kept hearing the occasional splatter of liquid on wood, no doubt my blood hitting the floor. After awhile, Emmeryn began to hum a gentle melody. It sounded strangely familiar and I felt myself drifting to sleep. I opened my eyes a crack for one final look at Emmeryn. Her head was leaned towards me and her eyes were closed. I snuggled against her, ignoring the perverse snickers of the Plegians. In my last moments of consciousness before finally drifting off, my brain was able to put words to the soothing lullaby.

_'Happy kitty, sleepy kitty. Purr, purr, purr.'_

**The ending of this was definitely rushed... Sorry guys, stuff happens. Anyway, I have a Dreamcast at home, and one of my favourite games for it is Phantasy Star Online, came out in the year 2000. One of the spells, either RaFoie or GiFoie (I can never remember the prefix) is supposedly this hurricane of flames that will swirl around your characters for a few seconds dealing massive damage to any enemy close enough to you. Well, the animation for it sucks in the game, but in theory it's a great idea. In the game it just looks like a ball of fire that passes around you like a comet. So what I did in the chapter was more like a hurricane type thing that blocked Emmeryn and Sane before Sane just flung it at the Plegians.**

**Might be a while before I post more, but I promise I'll keep working.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Okay, word of advice for you blokes before you read: This is going to be by far the darkest chapter in the story to this point. I'm not going to flat out say what happens to Sane, I'm just going to kind of allude to it because of the hypersensitive nature of what happens. But anyway, something horrible does in fact happen. Which brings up the question as to WHY what happens happens. Well, sometimes horrible things happen to people. I figured this is also a way for Tharja and Sane to get her relationship started, since I've obviously thrown the in game story right the heck out the window. Anyway, this was a long author's note I know, but now the story starts so enjoy!**

I had been asleep. For how long I had absolutely no idea. All I knew was that the sleep was blank and uneasy, I remember trying to move sluggish limbs that reacted as if I were in a drug induced state. When I finally awoke for real, the first thing I felt was damp, hard cement and pain. Pain in my arm, neck, head, everything you'd expect to hurt after a fight. But in addition to that pain, I felt pain in other places too. And the type of pain, if you can say pain has a type, was a new pain. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings. Everything had a certain haze to it and I couldn't focus my vision to save my life. Turning my head was almost impossible, but after what seemed like an eternity I had managed to look at my entire surroundings. I was obviously in some sort of jail cell, most likely in the Plegian dungeons. I was shackled to the wall with some sort of metal bindings. I tugged at them experimentally. There was enough slack I could move my arms and legs around a little bit, I could even stand up, but I couldn't reach the door to the cell. The pain I was in worsened as I moved around, particularly when I tried to walk.

_'What happened?'_

I opened my mouth and tried to call out, but all that escaped my throat was a pathetic hiss. My throat was dry and hurt each time I tried to call out. I decided to get someones attention by rattling the bars, but the chains didn't allow me to reach them.

_'Give me a break...'_

I decided to rattle the chains attached to the walls instead. I didn't know if anyone was in this terrible place with me, but at least if someone was there, I could hopefully trick them into letting me go.

_'Or I could try to strong arm my way out...'_

I heard footsteps approaching and stopped rattling the chains. I tried to call out to them, but again all that came out of me was a pathetic hiss. A figure appeared before me on the other side of the bars. It was dark, but I could make out a feminine figure with long hair.

"You're awake..."

Her voice was soft and had an ominous edge to it.

"The spell must've worn off."

The woman came closer to the bars and I could finally clearly see her features.

_'Tharja!'_

I tried to reach out to her, but the chain stopped me. I tried my hardest to say something to her, anything, but I was still unable to make any noise besides the pathetic hiss. I frantically tried to reach her. The chain jingled each time I reached out.

"Calm down. You don't want them to know you're awake."

Tharja touched the door to the cell and mumbled something. The door swung open with a creek and she stepped towards me. I backed away from her as she advanced.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you."

She pulled a flask from her robes and opened it. She placed the tip of the flask against my lips and tilted it up. I was wary to drink the water, but if I was going under the assumption that I'm Robin, Tharja wouldn't do anything to hurt me. Would she? After deciding to drink the water I almost gulped it down, but I'd read enough books and had enough personal experiences to know that if I did that all I'd accomplish would be to make myself sick. So I slowly drank the water offered to me. After I was done drinking, Tharja took another flask from her robes and opened it.

"This will sting a little."

She tilted my head to the right and poured some of the liquid from the flask on what turned out to be some sort of cut at my hairline. I hissed and jerked my head away.

"Fine, be that way."

The water Tharja gave me moistened my throat and I tried speaking again.

"Where am I?"

"The Castle dungeon. You were brought here with the Ylissean Exalt."

_'That's right..!'_

"Where is she?"

"Why do I care?"

I tried to pull against the chains holding me.

"Tharja please, she's in danger and I have to save her."

Tharja smiled.

"So you remembered my name."

I cocked my head to the side.

"Remembered? Have we met..?"

"You were brought here two days ago with the Exalt."

_'Two days...'_

"Why... Why don't I remember?"

Tharja didn't answer, instead she lifted my arms and looked at my hands. Then she moved my head and looked at all the injuries I had sustained. I followed her example and looked at my injuries as well.

_'How did I get those scratches?'_

Along my arms, starting from my shoulder and extending nearly to my wrists, were huge gashes that looked almost like some animal had gotten a hold of me. I touched the scratches.

_'Weird... They almost look like... Nail marks?'_

Tharja moved my hands away.

"Don't touch them."

She looked at the scratches sadly.

"Are you in any pain?"

"Yeah."

"..."

She bit her lip in thought and looked at the iron shackles holding my arms to the wall.

"If I let you go... What will you do?"

"Save Emmeryn of course."

"..."

I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Tharja must've heard them also, because she quickly left the cell and disappeared. I felt uneasy that Tharja left. I had no way to defend myself against whoever it was coming into the room. Two Plegian Mages appeared before the cell and stared at me from behind the bars. They both had sick smiles plastered on their faces.

"Wow, the others were right." One said.

"Yeah. C'mon, they're executing the Exalt soon. We better make this quick if we wanna see it."

One of the Mages fished a key out of his pocket and put it in the door to the cell. He turned it and frowned.

"Someone didn't lock the door..."

"Does it matter? C'mon, it's not like she's gonna get out."

The two Mages stepped into the cell and shut the door behind them. I glared at them as they approached me, the sick smiles still on their faces. Something about their smiles sent ice through my veins. As they stepped closer one of them reached out and traced the scratch marks on my arm.

"This looks painful."

I jerked away from the Mage.

"Don't touch me, Plegian pig!"

The Mage laughed.

"Ha, the others said she was so quiet and well behaved! They must've been saying that so we wouldn't want to spend any time with her."

_'Wait a minute... My legs aren't bound... Who's bright idea was that?'_

The Mage reached out again to touch me. This time instead of letting him I launched a kick right at his head. My foot caught him under the chin and his head snapped back. He hit the concrete floor with a sick crunch and moaned. The other Mage punched me in the stomach before checking to see if his friend was alright. I hunched forward from the force of the punch and heaved. From the corner of my eye, I saw the Mage checking on his friend get knocked back by some force and slam into the wall. He didn't make any noise. I felt a pair of feminine hands at my wrists, and Tharja's voice murmuring something unknown. Whatever it was sue murmured, it somehow undid the locks binding my wrists. I let my arms drop to their sides and felt the blood rush to my fingertips.

"If you're planning on escaping, now would be a good time to do so." Tharja said.

"What are you going to do?"

She looked at the two Mages, both of which were still and quiet.

"You're looking at some serious trouble. Why don't you come with me?"

Tharja didn't say anything.

"I wouldn't last five minutes without someone to help me, and if you help me save Emmeryn I'll make sure you're safe from Gangrel."

She raised her eyebrows in interest.

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course".

Tharja bit her lip in thought.

"Fine."

She led me out of the jail area and to a long hallway. As we made our way down the hall I quickly found out that my movement was impeded by an intense pain centered in my pelvic area. Each step I took was almost too much pain to bear.

"Tharja, I have to stop."

I tried leaning against a wall and shrugging off the pain.

"You're not well... There's too much trauma."

"Trauma? Tharja what the hell are you talking about?"

"I can try casting a spell to nullify the pain, but it won't do anything for the injuries."

"Tharja! What kind of injuries are you talking about?"

From further down the hall I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Tharja pulled me along, away from the footsteps. We had only made it a few feet when my legs stopped working and I fell to the ground. I bit down hard on my lip to keep from crying out. Tharja wasted no time in picking me up and urging me to continue running.

"C'mon, c'mon..."

With Tharja's help, we were able to get out of wherever the heck we were and we emerged into the bright daylight.

_'This must lead the way to Emmeryn...'_

"There's a great pillar Gangrel plans on executing Emmeryn on. I was supposed to wait at the base of it with some of the others... But when you showed up, I decided I'd rather stay with you... But then..."

She shook her head vigorously.

"No, nothing will happen anymore. We'll rescue the Exalt, get out of Plegia... Then I can have you all to myself."

_'That's the Tharja I know.'_

"Do you know what happened to my tome?"

She nodded.

"Aversa has it. She had one of those... Pigs take it from you. Heh... You put up one hell of a fight though. One of those pigs lost a finger trying to get your tome."

_'Damn... Did she alter my memory like Libra?'_

"Well... Looks like we'll just have to borrow one from another Mage then."

I pointed off towards the pillar. Two Mages stood with their backs towards us.

"Well sneak up on them and take theirs. I'm sure one of them will have a suitable replacement yeah?"

Tharja smiled.

"I like that plan."

Tharja was the one who actually took the tomes from the Mages. They didn't offer me much of a selection, just a Flux, Elfire and Elthunder. I took the Elthunder, Tharja the Flux, and the Elfire was abandoned.

_'Maybe I should've looked for my bag? There's nothing I can do about it now, I'll just get another one back in town. At least I still have my cloak.'_

We made our way to the stone pathway around the base of the pillar. Looking up, I could see Emmeryn was already standing atop it.

"We don't have much time Tharja."

"Well now... Isn't this lovely? The little Tactician is a little jailbird."

I was so concerned with Emmeryn, I failed to notice Aversa managed to sneak up on me.

"Just the woman I was hoping to see." I said, putting more bravery into my voice than I actually had. "I believe you have something of mine.

She pulled out Micaiah's Pyre.

"Oh, you mean this little thing?"

She laughed and waved the tome in my face.

"I quite like this one, I think I'll keep it safe for you."

I pulled out my newly acquired Elthunder.

"Don't test me Aversa, I'm not afraid to fight you."

"Oh, now you're brave are you? You didn't seem so brave yesterday, cowering and begging for mercy."

I sent a bolt of lightning her way, she moved her Pegasus out of the way at the last second.

"Shut up you witch!" I shouted.

I sent another bolt of lightning at Aversa, this one closer to hitting her than before.

"Tharja, I've got this covered. I need you to go make sure the others are alright. Tell them I'm alive."

She nodded and ran off.

"Big mistake you just made, sending off your little friend... At least with her you almost had a chance of walking away from this unharmed."

I narrowed my eyes and gave her my best, intimidating smile possible.

"Funny, I was just thinking with her here I might hold back on you."

Aversa laughed cruelly.

"Oh I will have fun taking you down again."

She charged at me with her Pegasus and sent a bolt of fire magic my way. I lept out of the way, but Aversa's bolt was followed by several more. Each time I dodged I realized my movements were getting clumsier and clumsier.

_'I'm in too much pain to dodge effectively...'_

My only other option was to use my Elthunder tome to create a shield around myself.

_'Will that even work? Miciah's Pyre is more powerful than Elthunder, what if Aversa can break right through my shield?'_

I didn't have time to worry about whether or not my shield would be strong enough. Aversa sent yet another magical bolt at me and I wouldn't be able to dodge this one. I focused the magic around me and held it there. I felt Aversa's magic hit me dead center, knocking the wind out of me and leaving me feeling drained mentally. Our two magics colliding caused a bright shower of sparks to fly out. Aversa growled.

"How did you block that?"

She charged at me on her Pegasus. I threw up another magical barrier to defend myself. The Pegasus hit the barrier and it shattered. I was then practically bowled over by the Pegasus. I grabbed onto its reins and dragged Aversa onto the ground. She obviously wasn't used to brawling like this, because I was easily able to wrestle the tome out of her hands and beat her with it. She clawed frantically at me, and I clawed right back. Eventually, she gave up clawing me and settled on kicking me off of her.

_'Gyah, my balls of brass!'_

Fact of life, occasionally you will be kicked in the nads. Fact of life, if you're a female you shouldn't be nearly paralyzed after getting kicked in the nads. I got up quickly, my legs shaking.

"I must admit," Aversa panted, wiping a trail of blood off her face. "It's truly amazing you can even walk. The men must've been pretty docile."

"Oh just stop talking."

Aversa's mount decided to come back and pick her up. It whisked her away, no doubt to find Gangrel.

"SANE!"

I heard the frantic voice of Lissa shouting my name. Turning, I saw that her and the rest of the Shepherds were running towards me. With the group was Miriel, Ricken, Maribelle, Frederick, Sumia, Cordelia, Nowi, Gregor, Libra and of course Tharja.

_'Good to see nobody killed her.'_

Their eyes were all fixed skyward as they approached me. Emmeryn was dangerously close to the edge of the pillar.

_'Make or break time.'_

The entire time Chrom was conversing with Gangrel I kept my eyes on the sky looking for Lucina. If she didn't pull through, my entire plan would've gone right out the window.

"Sane, what should we do? If we give that dastard the Emblem, there's no telling what he'll do. But if we don't... He'll kill Emm."

I thought I saw something flying in the sky and my heart quickened.

"Don't give him the Emblem Chrom, no matter what we can't play into his hands."

Chrom nodded solemnly.

My heart was in my throat and I felt sick. If Emmeryn died... If I had to see Chrom break...

_'No... I've seen more death lately than any person should have to. I... I couldn't do anything to save my mom, I'll be damned if I let Emmeryn die! I don't care if I have to jack a Pegasus and save her myself!'_

Then suddenly, she was falling. Chrom started to take off after her, as if him being at the bottom of the pillar would save her. I grabbed a tight hold of his wrist.

"No Chrom, there's nothing you can do. Either the Gods will smile upon us and she'll be saved, or fate will happen as it is planned and she will die."

"You think I'm just going to stand here and watch?"

Suddenly, the cry of a Pegasus rang through the surrounding area. Everyone turned to look at the sound. My heart soared as I saw the Pegasus swoop in and the rider grab Emmeryn. A collective gasp escaped everyone except me. The Pegasus flew our way. As it approached, the others began to make out the rider.

"Is that... Marth?" Chrom asked in disbelief.

I smiled.

_'I love when things go my way.'_

The Pegasus landed beside us and a very surprised Emmeryn dismounted. Lucina didn't say anything to us, she simply nodded to me and flew off.

"Chrom, I suggest we take Emmeryn and flee, yeah?"

He stared at Emmeryn for a while before nodding.

"Yeah..."

I felt as if the smile on my face would never go away.

_'Suck it fate, you've got nothing on me.'_

**I know I was supposed to get the next chapter of Enigmatic Romance up first, but this just so happened to get done first, don't worry, I'm still trying to update that. And, the moment of truth has come again where I find out if I'm keeping my laptop for another week or having it taken away. Anyway, my next update will be Enigmatic Romance, I promise. I can't tell you the pairing, but I can tell you it's a request for the amazing LeonPianta. Until then, feel free to check out my other stuff yeah?**


	19. Chapter 18

**So, while we're still reeling from last chapter, lets move on with the next one shall we? Sane's gonna have to make a mad dash through the Midmire with strange injuries she has no idea how she acquired, while being chased by the Plegian soldiers of course. I've decided to have Olivia join the character roster one chapter earlier, because I thought it was weird how she was introduced as the one who's helping us get through the Midmire, but she wasn't playable until the next chapter.**

**There's also going to be brief sexual content towards the end of the chapter between Tharja and Sane, so if you're offended by that tough toenails.**

We made it halfway through the Plegian Midmire before our advance was halted by the Plegian troops. I was managing to hide the fact I was injured from everyone other than Tharja, but if we got into a fight I knew I wouldn't be able to hide it any more.

_'Unless I stay back as a support? But would that arouse suspicion?'_

Tharja was at my side in an instant.

"Things are going south. Are you going to be okay?"

I nodded.

"I'm Sane the mighty, I've got this."

_'Rather, I hope I got this...'_

There were Wyvern Riders everywhere, which put us at a slight disadvantage because we only had two flying units. True our swords would best their axes, but superior mobility was just as much an asset as an advantageous weapon.

_'Besides, the weapon triangle is malarky anyway...'_

"Sane, what do you propose we do?"

_'Always turning to me for advice.'_

"With all those Wyvern Riders they'll quickly be able to surround just about anyone who isn't quick on their feet. We'll want the slower people to stick with the Cavaliers or Pegasus Knights. Keep Virion out of harms way, he's our best chance of taking down the Wyvern Riders. Wait..."

I glanced around the battlefield.

"Where are the Mages?"

"Staying back for now, out of harms way."

"Okay, I'll need to talk to them. How many Wind tomes do we have?"

"There's a few with the convoy."

I pulled on a strand of hair as I thought up a plan.

_'No unit caps on levels is a fun feature.'_

I knew we didn't have much time to whip up a good plan so I thought quickly.

"Okay, we'll divvy up into groups. Each group should have a mounted unit and a Mage with a wind tome. Each group should also have some who is a good defender, like Kellam or..."

I had to stop myself from saying 'Vaike'. Chrom seemed to get my point and nodded.

"I'll gather everyone up."

"And where shall I go?" Tharja drawled.

"Um... Stay close to me I guess?"

She smiled.

"You're quite the Tactician."

I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Well..."

My group consisted of Tharja, Olivia, Virion, Lissa and Stahl. We stayed relatively close to everyone else, but far enough away that we wouldn't get in anyone's way. The goal was to kill the commander of the Plegian troops and escape the Midmire. According to Olivia, the pass out of the Midmire was located behind the Plegian commander, meaning we couldn't just run away. Every time my group got into a skirmish I managed to stay behind with Lissa, but her, Virion and Stahl noticed.

"What's the matter Sane? You're usually a front-line girl."

"Just thought I'd let someone else share in the glory."

I was worried about Olivia. She wasn't really fighting material as long as she was classed as a dancer.

_'I'll have to make her a Myrmidon or Pegasus Knight when I get the chance.'_

Her dancing wasn't really doing anything in my opinion. It was cool and all I guess, but on the battlefield it just seemed pointless.

_'Maybe I'll ask her to dance after the battle?'_

"Milady, Wyvern Riders approaching behind us! I can't shoot them all!"

There were four Wyvern Riders coming towards us. Virion said he wouldn't be able to shoot them all, but I knew he'd be able to get at least one. Which left three for Tharja, Olivia and I.

_'We should be able to get one each, right?'_

When the Wyvern Riders swooped in on us, Virion loosed an arrow. The arrow pierced the leg of one of the Wyverns and caused it to jerk in pain. The rider was momentarily unbalanced, which allowed Tharja to strike them with her tome. The Wyvern, now without it's rider came at us with its fangs bared. We scattered to avoid the gaping maw and Olivia managed to slice open the Wyverns underbelly. It crashed to the ground, dead.

_'Three left.'_

The next Wyvern Virion shot, he hit between the eyes and it died instantly. I struck the rider with my magic and his body was launched several feet into the air and landed with a crunch.

_'Two down.'_

The next Wyvern Rider Tharja and I took down by launching bolts of magic at it simultaneously. The final one fell just as quickly, thanks to Virion and Stahl.

_'We don't make that bad of a team, do we?'_

We were almost at the Plegian commander, all that separated us was about one hundred yards of damp earth. I knew by this point everyone noticed my movement was off.

"Sane, are you alright?" Stahl asked in concern.

I shrugged.

"So... I might be slightly injured..."

Virion frowned.

"Milady, why did you not tell us?"

"Sane, if you're hurt, you should've seen a healer."

"I will as soon as we have some downtime."

Everyone was looking at me with concern, but I ignored them.

"Look, I'm fine! I'll see a healer once we're out of the Midmire!"

We continued making our way to the Plegian commander, reuniting with the rest of the Shepherds.

"Alright everyone, all we have to do is get past the commander and we're home free."

Amazingly enough, Chrom and the others were able to beat the commander without me doing anything.

_'Maybe they can fight their way out of a wet paper bag?'_

Making our way back to Regena Ferox was our next task. I've never had trouble walking before, even when I walked two miles in ninety degree heat with no water. But this walk was just absolutely brutal.

_'Geez, this reminds me of the time I fell out of my tree and landed on my knees.'_

I wasn't about to start complaining, what good would it do if I was complaining anyway? I just carried on and tried to keep up with the others. My plan however was ruined when a wild pot hole appeared and I twisted my ankle.

"Ah!"

I fell to the ground and cried out. I tried to stand up, thinking the injury to my ankle was nothing to worry about, but as soon as I put any weight on it I fell again. My second fall was just as graceful as the first. By the time I tried to attempt for a third time to get back on my feet Frederick came over to me on his horse.

"Milady, allow me to assist you."

Frederick held his hand out for me to hold onto while I stood up. He then lifted me up and onto his horse.

"Hold onto me milady."

I awkwardly placed my hands on Frederick's hips as he carried me on his horse.

"We'll have a healer take a look at your ankle once we get to Regena Ferox."

I tried to ignore the pain of my ankle and other injuries as the horse jostled it me with each step it took. Instead, I tried to think about the last time I was on a horse.

_'I think I rode a horse last time I went to the fair... Wait, no. When was the last time I was on a horse?'_

"I think I've been on a horse before." I said to Frederick.

"Oh? Was it a pleasant experience for you?"

I shrugged.

_'Oh idiot, he can't see you, you're behind him.'_

"I don't remember. I think I was a little kid. Like five years old?"

"Well, this should be an interesting experience for you then."

"Yeah."

We were quiet for a time.

"Sane, you were gone for a while. We were worried. Do you feel alright?"

"..."

"Sane?"

"I think I'm alright. I'd like a bath."

_'Or fifty maybe.'_

Even without Tharja telling me what happened during my two day imprisonment, I have the feeling it was something terrible.

"I noticed you have some scratches. And you're..."

I heard Frederick take a deep breath.

"Limping. Most people don't limp unless they've been hurt."

I shifted uncomfortably.

"I fought some Wyvern Riders. We can't come away from all battles scott free yeah?"

Frederick turned briefly to look at me.

"I... I'll deal alright? I don't want to talk about it."

"As you wish milady."

"It's your fault you know, this is what you get for trying to ruin my plans."

_'That *blasted* voice!'_

I slid off the horse and clutched my head. I was well aware of people staring at me, but I was too angry to care. Not even the throbbing pain in my ankle bothered me.

_'You shut up, you aren't real!'_

"Not real Sane? Come now, I've been with you longer than you want to admit..."

"Sane? Is everything alright?"

It was like fricken everyone was suddenly my best friend or something. I ignored everyone, not speaking to them, acknowledging them, or anything. I just kept walking.

"Milady, you're going to hurt your ankle even more!"

"You're such a child."

"I just feel so antsy, I need to walk. I'm fine alright?"

My answer seemed to please just about everyone except Frederick.

"There's no need to hurt yourself, allow someone to help you."

"Really, I-"

Frederick took ahold of me and pulled me back onto his horse, this time in front of him. He then wrapped an arm around me so I couldn't hop off.

"Milady," He said quietly. "I'll let you deal with your problems however you feel you have to, but in return I'd like you to allow me to watch over you. At least until we reach Regena Ferox."

Deciding it would be fairly useless to argue with Frederick, considering I wouldn't be able to wiggle out of his grip at this point. I could see Tharja looking at the two of us from a ways away. She had a hurt look on her face, as if I betrayed her in some way.

_'She's probably got her heart set on marrying me or something.'_

"Sir Frederick? How much longer until we reach Regena Ferox?"

"At the rate we're moving we should reach Regena Ferox within an hour."

"An hour?"

_'How am I going to sit here for an hour?'_

"Perhaps longer, the terrain here seems tricky."

_'Well... This could be worse. I could be stuck on a horse for an hour with Brady.'_

"And I assume I'll have to stay on this horse until we arrive?"

"I'd enjoy the company."

_'Well, Frederick is very handsome. I suppose it's not so bad having to sit with him for an hour. Maybe this is the start of a beautiful relationship.'_

"Who'd want a relationship with you?"

I balled my hand into a fist. I kept it that way until my nails nearly pierced the palm of my hand.

_'You're getting real annoying.'_

Thankfully, nothing really interesting seemed to be happening and I could just sit and chill with Frederick. I had to admit, I was having more fun than I probably should've been this close to Frederick.

_'Was it him or Chrom who's twenty two? Meh, I've gone drinking at a pub, I doubt anyone will care if I'm getting a little close to someone who's got a few years on me.'_

_"Does this have something to do with your feelings of social inadequacy?"_

_'I swear if you don't shut up, I will make you regret ever talking to me.'_

"Oh? And how are you going to do that?"

_'Remember that tongue splitting video Courtie showed us?'_

"You wouldn't..."

_'At the lunch table, after we were talking about Evil Dead?'_

"Don't go there!"

_'Cottage cheese...'_

"Go choke on a pair of nuts Sane!"

The voice was mercifully quiet after that, no doubt greatly disturbed by me pushing the memory on her. I chuckled, glad that I had finally been able to beat her at her own mind game.

"What's so amusing?" Frederick asked.

"Oh... Just... Nothing really."

There wasn't much to talk about with Frederick at the time, so I sat with him in silence. I'd randomly try to move my ankle around, but every time I did it just hurt and made me wince. When we finally got close enough to Regen Ferox to see the border wall, I smiled.

"Finally we're here! I can't wait to get a bath and some food."

Frederick chuckled.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were just like Stahl."

"No, if I were Stahl, I would've said food first."

"Ha ha... Of course."

Frederick dropped me off at the room Lissa and Maribelle were sharing so they could look at my ankle. I had to wait a moment because there were a couple people with injuries worse than mine, but since my ankle only hurt when I tried to move it I wasn't really complaining. I lay back on what I assumed to be Lissa's bed and sighed.

_'Maybe I'll take a nap or two.'_

The door opened up before I was able to fall asleep and Lissa walked in.

"Sane! I wish I could've talked to you sooner! I was so worried about you, but now that you're here we can talk all night!"

Her overly puppy dog demeanor made me smile.

"I'll have to eat and sleep eventually you know."

_'Wow, it is impossible to not feel happy around you.'_

"Yeah, but until then you're mine! Let me take a look at your ankle."

She poked at it and had me lift my foot up.

"This will be easy to heal."

Lissa tapped my ankle a couple times with the staff and muttered words of healing.

"There, your ankle should be okay. It'll still feel tender but you should be able to walk on it a little."

"Thanks Lissa. Say, how does one go about becoming a Cleric anyway?"

"I dunno. It's something to do with being magic I think."

"What are the words you say when you use your staff?"

"Det vitam pretiosum donum."

I derped.

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno. But it works."

I sighed.

"Yeah. That sounds about right."

I moved my ankle experimentally for a bit.

"Well, I'm going to go get a bath. I'll see you at dinner."

"See ya."

I walked to my room and opened the door. We were staying in the western palace with Basilio this time, and the layout was slightly different than the eastern palace. The only difference that really mattered to me though was we had our own personal baths.

_'Good deal, I'm going to be here till dinner time.'_

My room was a bit smaller than I would've liked, but it more than made up for it with it's spacious bathroom. I looked around the room briefly before stripping down to my underclothes. I was about to draw the bath water when I realized the tub was already filled with steaming water.

_'What the..?'_

"I was wondering when you'd get done seeing Lissa."

I jumped at the sound of Tharja's voice behind me.

"Gods damn it! Don't do that!"

She chuckled darkly.

"I took the liberty of drawing your bath. I know you like it warm. I got some soaps and oils too."

I looked at her uneasily.

"Uh... Thanks. You didn't have to do that though."

"Get in."

I stared at her, not believing what I heard.

"I'm sorry... You want me to bathe in front of you?"

She smiled.

"Who said I'm not going to join you?"

I looked at the tub.

"Um... That's an awfully small tub..."

Tharja began to remove her robes.

"Oh gosh! What are you do-"

I wasn't accustomed to women stripping in front of me. Sure, I've seen women changing in locker rooms, but in locker rooms you just change your shirt or pants, you don't strip naked. I blushed and looked away from Tharja until I heard her slide into the water.

"Um, you can take a bath here, I'll go somewhere else."

I tried to leave the bathroom, but I was standing too close to the tub and Tharja grabbed my around the waist and pulled me into the tub with her. The water was hot, but not scalding against my skin. I shrieked and tried to struggle out of her grip.

_'No, no, no, no!'_

I managed to do a graceful flip over the edge of the tub, and by graceful I mean I landed awkwardly on my shoulder and face.

"Don't go!"

I stood up, careful not to slip on the wet floor and left the bathroom. I could hear Tharja getting out of the water and following me.

"Back up off me! I might be open minded, but I don't know you enough to get in a tub naked with you, and I'm certainly not going to let you put your hands all over me."

Tharja was naked. Completely.

_'Oh Jesus!'_

"Tharja, please put your clothes back on!"

"Does this bother you?"

I grabbed my cloak and threw it around my shoulders, not caring that I was still wet.

"Yes, it does bother me."

"You didn't peg me as the type who would be bothered by the female body."

_'Murr...'_

"I'm not... I just don't want to see you naked quite like this."

She chuckled.

"How do you want to see me naked?"

I threw my hands into the air.

"I don't! Really! I'm not... Comfortable with that thing."

Tharja laughed darkly.

"Come here..."

Against my better judgement I followed Tharja back into the bathroom. She lowered herself into the tub and beckoned me. I stripped out of my underclothes and joined her in the tub.

"Do anything weird, and I will have Frederick break you in half."

"You can try..."

To Tharja's credit, she didn't try and touch me or in anyway invade my space. There wasn't a lot of room in the tub so we were touching legs as it was.

_'Oh gosh, if she just moves her leg to the right a bit...'_

I tried not to look at Tharja too much, despite the fact she was making it almost obvious she was admiring my body.

"Um... Can you turn your head for a bit?"

"Why? Shy again?"

"No I just don't want you to see... My... Uh..."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"We're both women."

"Just turn your head!"

With a sigh, she turned away from me. I quickly washed up, not giving her a chance to turn back and peek.

"I wouldn't mind if you want a peek at mine you know." She said.

"I don't know you like that."

When Tharja washed herself, she didn't bother asking me to look away. If anything she seemed almost sad that I did. Well... I mostly looked away.

_'Who would completely waste an opportunity to see a woman naked?'_

I might have looked at her a little bit.

_'Stop being a perv Sane!'_

When we were done with our bath, Tharja surprised me by pulling out a vial of some sort of oil.

"Um... Please tell me this isn't going to get weird?"

"You have some bruises. This oil will help them fade faster."

"Tharja, I know what happened..."

"..."

"Why are you trying to deny it?"

"If you're so sure you know what happened, why do I need to remind you?"

"I don't know. Maybe hearing it will help me deal?"

I felt Tharja rubbing the oil into my skin, starting at my shoulders and working her way down my back.

"I did something to your memory. So you'd forget. But if you dwel on it..."

Tharja trailed a finger along my spine idly.

_'Hey thaaaar...'_

"All that'll happen is the memories will return. Horrible, horrible memories."

_'Well, when you put it that way...'_

"Alright. I'll just let it go then."

Once I dressed Tharja left. I still wasn't tired, and hadn't eaten anything for dinner.

_'We have some more members of the team to talk to, I should chat with some of them before I go to bed. Who knows, maybe I can vulture some food from Gregor. Oh! I could steal Gaius' candy!'_

Smiling to myself, I quickly ran a brush through my hair before leaving my room and heading towards the dining area.


	20. Chapter 19

**I know, I've been AWOL for six ever, but I'm really sorry. I've just been doing other things and... I'm kind of sick of FE at the moment... But here's the next chapter. I'm sorry to say folks, after this chapter we're going on another long hiatus, this time possibly for a couple of weeks... With that horrible news, enjoy the chapter.**

Before I made it to the dinning hall with the others I bumped into Cordelia in one if the hallways. She looked like she was upset about something, her head was down and she had her arms wrapped around herself.

"Cordelia? What are you doing moping about?"

She jumped slightly when I called out to her.

"Oh! Sane..."

I walked over to her with a smile.

"I'm glad I found you, I've been wanting to talk."

_'Why does she look so upset?'_

"I'm not really in the mood to talk Sane, can it wait?"

I cocked my head to the side.

"What's wrong?"

She didn't respond.

"Cordelia? Is it about the other Pegasus Knights?"

She sighed, or maybe it was a sob?

"They're dead..."

I reached out a hand to comfort her, but she jerked away.

"Don't give me your pity! I..." She clenched her fists. "It's all my fault."

I shook my head.

"Cordelia, we were out numbered, the others wanted you to get out safely."

She glared at me. "You think you're noble, don't you?"

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Would you do the same thing again? Stay with Emmeryn even if you knew you'd be surrounded and captured?"

_'Where is she going with this?'_

"I was trusted to protect Emmeryn, of course I would've."

Cordelia huffed. "Maybe you wouldn't. Maybe you'd be too scared. Maybe..."

She looked away. We were quiet for a while and I thought Cordelia was done speaking.

"I ran."

"Beg pardon?"

"The Plegians were closing in on us, and I was terrified! I..."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

_'Cordelia chickened out? No way...'_

"I fought as long as I could, but it was useless. The Knights were falling left and right... I was so scared Sane..."

"You... Left them to die?"

Another sigh, sob? Escaped Cordelia.

"Go ahead. Tell me what a horrid coward I am and that I should've died with them."

I had no idea what to say to Cordelia. I knew telling her she was a coward wouldn't be any good, but what even would Robin do in this situation?

"... Even if it's because you might've been less than noble, you're alive for a reason. I'm sure you'll get a chance soon for redemption."

Cordelia looked at me hopefully.

"You think so?"

"Yeah."

Cordelia left, to do what I don't know. My conversation with her left me feeling strange. Cordelia was supposed to be so brave and noble.

_'I know this place has surprises at every turn, but this is almost like a creepypasta...'_

Pushing Cordelia as far out of my mind as possible I made my way to the dining hall. The layout of the Western palace was awfully bland, no doubt lacking the feminine touch of the Eastern palace.

_'Although I think if Basilio was a decorative genius I'd be concerned.'_

Thankfully one of the Feroxi soldiers was kind enough to point me in the direction if the dining hall.

"Er... I didn't think it would've been appropriate to say when we fought last, but I think you're very attractive."

_'Broski... I love how random people just hit on me.'_

When I entered the dining hall the first thing I noticed was the buffet style arrangement. There were plates and silverware near a table filled with assorted food.

_'Oh, this looks more impressive than Golden Corral! What's that bird looking thing?'_

I filled my plate with a little bit of everything that looked good and tried to find a seat.

_'Oh, that table with Gregor looks like it would be fun to sit at.'_

"Hi thar," I said as I approached. "Mind if I join you?"

Gregor smiled.

"Ah, you must be the Sane Gregor has been hearing so much about. Please, be having the seat!"

I smiled and sat down. I was instantly struck by how much like a puppy dog Gregor was, even more so than Lissa.

"Tell me, what made you decide to become a Mercenary?"

Gregor laughed. "This is the first thing you are wanting to know? Not how Gregor manages to stay so handsome?"

I smiled, a slight blush reaching my cheeks.

"Would you rather talk about how handsome you are?"

We were joined at the table by Stahl, Gaius and Lon'qu.

"Hi Sane!" Stahl greeted.

Lon'qu frowned and sat across from me. Gaius and Stahl sat at the table also.

"Sane, how come you're not eating with the other women?" Stahl inquired.

I chuckled. "What, eat with a bunch of girls? I'll pass."

Gregor laughed. "I'm sorry friends, my charm has lured her here."

Gaius smirked. "Obviously she's here to steal my sweets." Gaius gestured to his plate filled with pastries.

"No thanks, I'm trying to watch my figure."

"Gosh Sane, that's awfully girly." Stahl teased.

I shrugged and took a bite of some of the food on my plate. I started with the bird looking thing. It was tender and had a lot of natural juices.

_'Duck maybe? Duck is supposed to be tender and juicy.'_

There were chunks of assorted fruit on my plate as well. I speared one with my fork and was about to eat it when Lon'qu stopped me.

"You obviously don't know much about Feroxi cuisine so I'll spare you embarrassment. That's a Naga Jolokia pepper. It's the spiciest pepper available in these lands."

I looked at the pepper chunk.

"It doesn't look that spicy."

He huffed. "Fine, ignore my warning."

I sniffed the pepper. It made my nose run slightly and my eyes watered, but the pepper had an almost sweet scent.

_'I do like spicy, and I took the Mucho Macho challenge at Cazueleas...'_

I ate the piece of pepper and slowly chewed it. Lon'qu was right, it was spicy as heck, but not unbearably so.

"This isn't half ba-Ahh!"

My words were cut off by a sudden squeak that turned into a full blown rape squeal.

"I told you." Lon'qu said with a huff.

"Eurrishsho spishy! Muuraah!"

Everyone at the table other than Lon'qu was laughing at my misfortune. When I could finally talk normally I swore at the peppers still on my plate and ate another one.

"You fricken died eating the first pepper..." Gaius said slowly.

"And you're going to eat another one?"

I smiled, albeit a tad pained.

"Yeah. Man was that brutal but the pepper was tasty."

Gregor laughed. "That is ballsy, a good woman is ballsy."

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Is Sane ballsy or daft?"

That earned a slight chuckle from Lon'qu.

"Both?" He offered.

Meanwhile, I was eating those supposedly most spicy peppers in Ferox like they were candy.

"Gaius, these peppers actually have a sweet taste. You should try some."

He laughed weakly and shook his head.

"No thanks, I like my taste buds intact."

Gregor pulled a knife off his belt and set it on the table.

"How ballsy are you feeling Sane?"

_'Oh... Woah... I'm not into the whole knife thing...'_

"Oh, are we playing five-finger fillet?" Gaius asked with a grin.

Stahl stood up. "I'll get a healer..."

Lon'qu smiled. "This should be fun."

They all placed one hand in the center of the table.

"Sane, it's totally fine if you're too much of a girl. Let the guys handle this one."

I glared at Gaius.

"Nuts to that, pass up an opportunity to be stupid? Why do you guys think my name is Sane?"

Gregor laughed. "I'd you are managing to be cutting off a finger, Gregor will volunteer to be helping to with your dressing."

I blushed. "I'm sure I can dress myself if I lose a finger Gregor."

I put my hand in the middle of the table with the guys. I accidentally touched Lon'qu's hand in the process and he jerked it back.

"Watch it!" He snapped.

Gaius picked up the knife. "I'll go first."

He tapped the knife between his fingers in a familiar pattern. It looked like he was going slower than people I'd seen in YouTube videos, but I could've sworn he had absolutely no space between his fingers and the knife. When he did a couple passes, he stopped and passed the knife to Lon'qu. He took it without saying anything and trapped the knife between his fingers as well. As he did, he'd periodically look at me and smirk, as if he were challenging me. His taps were quicker than Gaius' had been, and I was expecting him to stab himself.

_'This dudes hardcore!'_

When it was Gregor's turn, I was almost certain I was going to see some blood.

_'This is like the naked man theory from How I Met Your Mother, and Gregor just so happens to be Barny.'_

Gregor trapped the knife between his fingers at a speed that was between Gaius and Lon'qu. He was watching the knife intently, as if he thought he would make a mistake. He didn't though, and passed the knife to me with a lopsided grin. I was about to take my turn when a shadow passed over me.

"Sane, please refrain from doing something that would cause you harm."

I looked at the owner and flashed an apologetic smile.

"Oh, sorry Libra. But I'm not about to pass up an opportunity for some shenanigans."

"I must advise against this..."

"I'll be fine, I've fine this before."

'And if memory serves,I got nothing but pinky on my final pass...'

I picked up the knife and looked at Gregor uncertainly.

"How sharp do you keep this thing?"

"Is very sharp. Hit finger in right place and bone will be cut."

'Bugger freaking all...' "Let's do this!" I was more excited than I should've been at the prospect if losing a finger, but without an adult who was going to physically stop me, there was nothing to prevent me from shenaniguizing. I picked up the knife and smiled. I tapped the knife between my fingers almost

as fast as Lon'qu.

"Oh, I've got all my fingers, the knife goes chop, chop, chop..."

I don't know if it was the borderline twisted grin on my face, the fact I was actually doing this, or the cute little song I was singing to accompany these shenanigans, but suddenly the guys didn't seem so amused. Lon'qu paled, Gregor seemed concerned and poor Gaius looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

_'Time for the grand finale yeah?'_

I tapped the knife even faster. It was a miracle I hadn't gotten myself yet.

"Chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, chop, I'm picking up the speed, and if I cut my fingers then my hand will start to bleed!"

I punctuated the end of the song by jabbing the knife into the table and grinning. The guys still had the looks on their faces, and it was beginning to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Yeah, totally sane..." Gaius mumbled.

I lowered my eyes and pulled my hand off the table. I tried to smile, but what came out was a pained grimace.

"Well, that was fun, but I should probably find Chrom and figure out what we're doing tomorrow."

I waved goodbye and left the dining hall. As soon as I was outside I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and facepalmed.

"Brilliant, Sane." I mumbled harshly to myself.

"What did you do this time?"

Chrom I guess had been lurking outside the dining hall as well for reasons unknown and saw me facepalm.

"Oh, the usual..."

I looked around. It seemed like we were the only two people who weren't in the dining hall.

"Where have you been Chrom?"

"I was with Emmeryn."

_'That's right... I suppose if my sister had a near death experience I'd want to be with her too.'_

"We were talking about... Well, what happened in Plegia. She told me what you did for her."

Chrom seemed to have an almost guilty expression on his face.

"Sane, I should have listened to you."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Beg pardon?"

"You told me that if we tried to bring Emmeryn to the eastern palace, she'd be captured. And I didn't listen."

He took a deep breath.

"Both you and Emmeryn could've died, and your blood would've been on my hands."

I shook my head.

"Our blood would've been on Gangrel's hands, not yours Chrom."

Chrom smiled sadly.

"You can't seem to hold a grudge, can you Sane?"

I shook my head.

"Oh no, I can hold grudges. I guess..."

I shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno. I can't hold a grudge against you."

I could've swore I saw Chrom blush a little when I said that.

"Thanks."

He looked around.

"So why are you all alone? I thought for sure you'd be getting to know the new Shepherds."

I rubbed the back of my neck.

"I... Kind of... Murr, I think I creeped them out."

He cocked his head to the side.

"Oh? How did you manage that?"

I flashed a painful smile.

"We were playing five-finger fillet and... I sang a song while I took my turn." He chuckled.

"Yeah, that sounds like something you'd do. Did you at least win?"

I shrugged.

"I guess. I don't think they're playing another round."

Chrom chuckled weakly. "I guess you'll have that."

We were quiet for a while, then Chrom shifted to serious mode.

"Gangrel has to pay for what he's done."

It's amazing how he can be so calm one moment, then filled with a steely presence the next.

"What do you propose we do?" I asked.

I knew what he was going to say, but I figured I should play the role of Robin whenever I had the opportunity.

"We should attack Gangrel. He deserves to die after what's happened today."

_'Does he really?'_

"Maybe. But should we be the ones to deliver that punishment?"

"Well what would you do in my place Sane? If that mad man tried to kill your sister? Or any member of your family for that matter?"

I looked down at my feet.

"If anyone tried to harm my family..."

I knew what I'd do to them. With this power that I have, I'd kill them.

"You know this has to be done, right Sane?"

I looked at Chrom.

"Does it really? Who's to say we have the right to kill. We're not Gods, we're not allowed to just take whosever life we please."

Chrom laughed cruelly.

"I've seen you kill before, why would this be different?"

"Because here we're planning to kill in revenge! This isn't defense, or... To protect... This is cold-blooded murder we're talking! Maybe there's another way..."

He took a deep breath. "How could you have so much knowledge and still be so naïve?"

I glared at him.

"Look, all the times I've seen this play out, two things have always been the same. The death of Emmeryn, and the death of Gangrel. Maybe if Emmeryn could live, so could he."

Chrom shook his head. "Do you realize how crazy you sound? There is no way we could let that madman live."

I said nothing.

"Will you come by my room later so we can work out some strategies? I have a general idea of what I want to do, but I figured your input would be valuable."

I nodded. "Which one is yours?"

He pointed a ways down the hall.

"It has the banner with the green dragon... Lizzard... Looking thing."

"All right, I'll be by later."

He thanked me and walked into the dining hall.

_'This doesn't sound right... I can't kill someone for no reason... Maybe I can talk Chrom out of it.'_

I shook my head as if to dispel those thoughts.

_'No... He's made up his mind. Maybe this event can't be changed after all...'_

I took a deep breath.

_'Unless I'm willing to commit high treason.'_

**If you've never watched How I Met Your Mother, and have no idea what I'm talking about by the Naked Man theory, go YouTube that. It's pretty amusing. Also, the Naga Jolokia pepper Sane was eating is based off a pepper that in real life I've eaten called the Buht Jolokia. You know that spice scale thing? Well, this pepper is higher than pepper spray on that scale if memory serves. Except, when I ate the pepper, instead of going back for seconds, they almost had to call the squad on me. Yeah. It'll tear you up. I can play five-finger fillet in real life, although I've never played with a knife sharp enough to do any damage. Also, that little song I was singing is actually a thing, go YouTube that too. The Knife Game Song.**


	21. Chapter 20

**I know this chapter is super short, and it took for freaking ever to upload. I was planning on this being longer and having it uploaded sooner, but between school starting back up and my stepmom being in the hospital for a week, all sorts of stuff has been keeping me away from my fanfictions. Stuff is still really hectic, so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. Sorry and try to enjoy this one yeah?**

I tried to sleep that night, I truly did. But it was a restless sleep and I felt that every few minutes I was aware again. Eventually I decided it was a useless endeavor to sleep and bathed and dressed. I spent some time meditating with my tome, allowing the strange letters to wash over my consciousness. When I felt I mediated enough I gathered my belongings and went into the dining hall. There was no one in the dining hall yet, no even those in charge of preparing the food.

_'I guess it's just too early?'_

I wasn't hungry. I've found in my short time in Ylisse my appetite has changed. Normally the first thing I'd do in the morning would be eat a big breakfast and take a nap. The first few days in Ylisse I did the same, but after that I just couldn't. Anymore I either eat something light or wait until lunch time before seriously considering food. I aimlessly walked around, waiting for others to wake up.

'Maybe they can sleep all they want. It's not like I'm eager to kill Gangrel, even if he is a bastard.'

I never would've thought I'd be so upset over someone who was such a bad person having to die.

'I mean, I hear about people getting the death sentence all the time, I've never felt bad for them.'

I took a deep breath.

_'But I've never been one of the people handing out the punishment...'_

My wandering took me to a training area, quite a ways from anything else. Not surprisingly, Lon'qu was there practicing his technique.

_'Are we the only two awake?'_

I watched Lon'qu practice for a while before picking up a practice sword and walking over to him.

"Good morning." I said calmly.

He paid me no attention and continued swinging his sword.

"You're up awfully early." I commented.

He glanced my way briefly.

"No earlier than usual." He said stiffly.

I noticed he wasn't wearing his usual coat and instead wore a basic black shirt. It was long sleeved and looked warm.

"How long have you been training?"

I knew Lon'qu wasn't a social butterfly by any means, but his cold nature was off putting.

"Since I woke up."

I sighed.

"And how long have you been up?"

"Early."

_'Really Lon'qu?'_

He went back to his training, swinging his sword at a training dummy and parrying imaginary strikes.

"Would you like to train together?"

His answer was quick and cold.

"No."

I frowned.

"Why not?"

"I've no interest in training with a woman."

Lon'qu went back to striking the training dummy. I reached into my bag and took out my tome.

"Please Lon'qu? I need to work on my swordsmanship and you're one of the best with a blade..?"

"No."

He had no idea that I was plotting against him. I created a shell of magic around the dummy and waited for the moment Lon'qu struck. His sword hit the shell and bounced off with enough force to unbalance him.

"What the!"

He turned to me with a fierce glare.

"What was the meaning of that?"

I smiled.

"If you won't help me with my swordsmanship, you can just help me with my magic."

He glared at me.

"Fine, you want to train with me? Don't cry when you're out matched."

He came at me sword raised. It's was only a practice sword, bit when I parried with my own the impact still staggered me.

"Woah!"

I quickly realized that training with Lon'qu maybe wasn't a great idea. He swung his sword too fast for me to keep up. More than once I felt his sword hit me in the arm or side.

'He couldn't fight against Sully because she's a woman, but it doesn't seem to stop him from beating me!'

"Your stance is too wide, you're unbalancing yourself."

'Woah... Did he just give me advice?'

"I'm perfectly balanced!"

I said without thinking. The next thing I realize I'm falling through the air and land on my back with a sword pressed into my neck.

"You were unbalanced. I could've killed you ten times at least if this were a real fight."

_'This reminds me of the beginning if a Japanese cartoon...'_

He held the sword there, not letting me get up.

"I went out if my way to train with you, and you didn't even have the decency to listen to me."

"..."

"What? No witty remark?"

'I don't think you'd appreciate half the names I'd call you.'

He moved his sword away.

"Next time we train, you better not waste my time."

_'Did you just say next time?'_

I sat up and watched Lon'qu walk away. I noticed he was walking slightly different than usual. I got to my feet and adopted a fighting stance.

_'My stance isn't too wide, this is almost exactly how Chrom stands...'_

I looked at the dummy. It seemed to be almost mocking me.

"What are you looking at?"

I snapped. The dummy had no reply. I decided I was going to beat a reply out of it and swung with my sword. I tried to make my swings lighter so I could get more his in at a time. Several times I did feel like swinging was off balancing me, but I paid it no mind.

_'It's just because I need practice.'_

The sun was breaking and others were beginning to amble into the training area when I finally stopped. My swings were great, in my opinion, but it still seemed like I didn't have the grace my companions did.

_'I'm just being over critical. I'm fine.'_

I put my practice sword away and made my way to the dining hall. I didn't stay long enough to socialize, I just took some bread and an apple before going to the convoy. Chrom was there, and no doubt he'd wanted to talk to me.

"Good morning Chrom."

"Good morning Sane, sleep well?"

_'No, I was plagued by dreams of murder.'_

I smiled. "Of course."

He smiled back, unaware of my unease.

"Glad to hear it, I'll need you to be at one hundred percent today."

"I'm always at one hundred percent."

Chrom chuckled. "Maybe."

He left to converse with Frederick and I rolled my eyes.

_'Maybe for you murder is a walk in the park, but if Gangrel isn't a threat to me, don't expect me to kill him.'_


	22. Chapter 21

**Yes, I know it's been sixever since my last update. I've just been doing other things. But I said I'm not going to abandon this story, so I wont. I kind of forgot where I was going in the story though, so there might be some major OCCness going on, especially with Sane. So, I apologize if everything seems a little off in the story, I'm sure I'll get back into my grove somehow. Also, hidden within this chapter is a reference to an Xbox game I played a little bit of, think you'll be able to find it? I'll give you a couple hints: It was a puzzle game, had fully animated cutscenes, and you could get drunk!**

The road to meet Gangrel's troops was by far the most arduous yet. No matter how many times I tried to come up with another plan, it seemed like the only possible outcome of today would be the death of Gangrel.

'But why is that a bad thing again?'

According to the laws of Ylisse, Gangrel's crimes were punishable by death.

'Haah... Forget it, what am I but a stray sheep?'

If the others were battling similar thoughts, they hid it well. Even Oliva, whose thoughts were an open book, seemed almost at ease.

'Although, that just might be because she's coddled up with Lon'qu.'

One thing that almost distracted me was watching the others. Already romance was blooming. Sully and Donnel were spending time together, as were Chrom and Sumia, Lissa and Gregor and of course Olivia and Lon'qu.

'Meanwhile I'm just sitting here practicing being a bachelorette.'

I tried to see what Kellam was up to, but my awesome observation skills must have been kicking in.

"Sane? You look constipated."

I jumped slightly at the sound of Kellam's voice beside me.

"Jeez Kellam, stop sneaking around."

He smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, I thought you could see me."

I sighed. "What's up?"

"You've had an uncomfortable face since we left Regna Ferox. Is everything alright?"

'Should I tell him the truth?'

Kellam was the kind of person you could say just about anything to, but I didn't think he'd be cool with the fact I was ready to commit treason.

"I... Can't say."

Kellam frowned.

"Are you alright? You were captive in Plegia for a while... Did anything happen?"

'Oh I want to talk about that even less!'

"Nothing, gosh, I was just kept away from food for a few days."

I felt uncomfortable, thankfully Kellam noticed and changed the topic. Rather, tried to.

"Are you ready for the fight against Gangrel?"

I bit my lip.

'Yeah, sure.'

"Our upcoming battle is why I've got the constipated face."

He looked down. "Oh."

We were quiet for a while. When we stopped for lunch I ate quickly so I could practice with my sword. I noticed Lon'qu was practicing as well and did my best to ignore him. However, I had the suspicion that Lon'qu was watching me and it proved distracting. I was trying to look more impressive than I really was, childish as it was. My attempt at looking impressive ended up causing me to lose my balance at the most awkward time and I managed to fall flat on my rear. I saw Lon'qu smirk when I fell, and couldn't stop an embarrassed blush from creeping onto my face.

'Smooth Sane, smooth as your sandpaper romance skills.'

I heard laughter beside me and saw Cordelia and Sully walking over to me.

"You've got such a big brain, yet you don't know how to handle a sword. I don't know how you've managed to stay alive this long." Sully said jokingly.

I stuck my tongue out at her and climbed to my feet.

"I'm learning."

Cordelia shook her head. "Why do you copy Chrom's stance? Hasn't it occurred to you that Chrom's built differently than you?"

The wisdom of Cordelia's words caught me off guard.

'Oh...'

"Um... It... Might have."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Translation: No."

Cordelia took my sword and adopted a fighting stance. I knew Cordelia wasn't a sword user, so I had no idea why she was trying to teach me how to use one.

"Each person has a unique build, weight, and center of mass. In order to properly harness the potential of any weapon you have to make sure you realize these."

Cordelia adjusted her grip on the sword, shifted back and forth a moment, then began doing practice sword moves.

"Why don't we go a few rounds Sane?"

Sully passed her sword to me and pushed me towards Cordelia.

"Go on Sane, let's see if you can learn as well as you give orders."

I frowned.

'Are you kidding me?'

Sighing, I tried to find some stance that felt right. Left foot forward, right foot forward, tilt my left shoulder inwards. Nothing really seemed to work.

"I don't know about this... Maybe I'm just not meant to use swords."

Cordelia raised the sword in her hands.

"Well then let's find out."

She swung the sword. I barely managed to get my sword up to defend myself.

"Cordelia, these aren't practice swords, one of us could get hurt!"

Cordelia didn't listen.

"If you defend yourself, then neither of us are going to get hurt."

Cordelia didn't have the brute strength of some of the foes I'd gone toe to toe with in the past, and she was certainly out of her element. Because of this I was able to defend myself, but I couldn't find an opening to disarm her.

"Stop it Cordelia!" I yelled.

'*Bugger!* I need to stop her before she manages to hit me.'

'Why don't you let me take over for a moment? I can make her stop attacking... Hard to fight without arms yes?'

My body seized up and I dropped my sword. Cordelia paused and looked at me uncertainly.

"Sane? Don't tell me you're giving up?"

My head was pounding and felt heavy. I was almost certain that it was going to explode.

"Sane?"

Suddenly, my eyes were level with the ground and all I could see was colour and blurry shapes. From far away underwater I could hear worried voices shouting at each other. Someone tried to drag me to me to my feet and carry me away.

'This is how you use a sword!'

My hand reached without me telling it to my sword. Before I could grab it however, someone wrapped their hand around mine and another person was placing their hand against my cheek. The hand was icy cold.

"She's burning up, is she sick?"

'Damn you all! Get out of my way!'

I wasn't sure what was happening. I knew that my feet were no longer touching the ground. In fact, I don't think any part of me was touching the ground. So many people were suddenly crowded around me, I was sure if I was in control I could crowd surf from where I was to my tent.

'Put me down you insufferable whelps! I'll burn you all!'

Between the voice screaming in my head, the sensation of being off the ground, and the throbbing pain, I felt it would be easier on me to just close my eyes and try to fade into unconsciousness.

"Urngh..."

After what seemed like an eternity I felt myself lowered onto something soft and a mess of blonde hair hover above me.

"Sane? Can you hear me? Swear if you're alright."

"Uuurrr..."

I tried to focus my eyes on the person speaking to me. I knew it was Lissa, the hair was a dead giveaway, but for some reason my brain couldn't really make sense of what of what my eyes were seeing.

"She's burning up, what happened?"

Everyone was trying to talk at once and it was impossible for me to discern all the voices. I knew at some point someone tried to feed me some sort of medicine, which of course I refused. Because of me, everyone stopped what they were doing. Suddenly me being ill was a big deal.

'What's the matter, I thought you liked being the center of attention?'

'Shut up... Shut up...'

"Shut up..."

The pounding in my head was getting worse. My throat felt like it was collapsing in on itself and even though my eyes were wide open I couldn't see anything.

"Sane?"

'Now now Sane, don't go talking to yourself. Someone might think you're going crazy.'

* * *

I don't know how much time passed before the pounding in my head stopped and I could see normally again. The sky had grown dark and stars were shyly peeking from the darkness. Around the camp was an uncomfortable silence. I was laying in my tent with a blanket covering me. Whoever covered me with the blanket had taken off some of my clothing, leaving me in just a thin undershirt.

'There better have had been drink buying involved...'

I took a deep, almost pained breath before sitting up. The covers fell off my torso with a soft rustle as I groggily looked around my tent. Seeing no one in my immediate vicinity I decided to stagger to my feet.

'Easy Sane... One step at a time.'

I successfully stood up and lifted my foot before a wave of nausea washed over me and I lurched forward and fell onto my knees. I then proceeded to empty the well-digested contents of my stomach onto the ground a few feet away from my bed. The acidic bile burned my throat and nose and brought tears to my eyes.

'It never gets better, does it?'

I heaved a couple more times before finally getting whatever was in my system, out. I then focused on getting something more covering on besides the undershirt. It took a while, but I managed to dress without any more episodes of nausea.

'*Bugger* me...'

I crawled over to the exit flap of my tent and left. I slowly stood up and stood outside in the hot night air. The dry air strangely calmed me and I felt my stomach settle. Knowing how the camp would be set up, I made my way to the center to see what was going on. When I reached the center, I was regarded with cold stares from my fellow Shepherds. The stares that seemed particularly cold belonged to Lissa, Cordelia and Chrom.

"Sane, you're awake." Chrom said coolly.

I nodded.

"Why don't you come take a walk with me?"

Everyone was staring at me with apprehension.

"Are you sure that's wise Milord?" Frederick asked.

Chrom waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry."

Chrom walked away from the group, towards his tent. I followed, my unease growing with every step I took.

'What did I do that pissed them off so much?'

When I reached Chrom's tent, I was instantly aware that Chrom was tense and his hand was clutching the hilt of Falchion.

'Why do I get the feeling this isn't a social call?'

Chrom being so obviously on edge made me leery to approach him, but I didn't have any other choice.

"What's wrong? You seem tense."

He looked at me cautiously.

"You were saying some interesting things earlier. After you were done trying to claw Cordelia's eyes out that is."

My eyes widened.

"I did no such thing!"

I took a step towards Chrom, and his sword was pointing at me faster than I thought possible.

"Really? Tell that to Lissa, she was the one patching Cordelia up."

"I wouldn't dare hurt one of the Shepherds! You were the ones who took me in when you found me in that field!"

"It wasn't just Cordelia you attacked, anyone who dared to approach you was attacked. It not even Miriel hitting you with a spell stopped you, you just shrugged it off like it was nothing."

Chrom moved closer to me. If he got much closer, he'd be able to take my head off my shoulders.

"And the whole time you would clutch your head and scream. You said, 'I'm not going to be you, you can't turn me into a monster!' What is going on?"

I stared at the sword in Chrom's hand.

'What do I tell him? If I tell him I'm supposed to be the vessel of Grima he'll either kill me here, or won't believe me. But if I lie, I'm sure he'd know.'

"I..."

I was interrupted from a commotion back at the camp.

"What the hell..?"

Chrom forgot about me and rushed back to camp. I tried to follow him, but he turned his sword on me.

"No Sane, I can't trust you now. Not until I get answers."

I didn't have my sword or tome with me, so all I could do was let Chrom run off. When I was sure he was far enough ahead I wouldn't be seen, I tailed him and tried to make it back to my tent. Several Risen corpses were scattered around the camp.

'So that's what's going on.'

When I reached my tent it had been knocked down and finding my stuff was harder than I planned.

'Dammit! I can find stuff that's been lost in the Magic Candy Mountain, but heaven forbid a tent falls on it and I can't find a book and a sword?'

My hand fell on something I thought was my sword, however it turned out to be one of the Risen. It was missing its' legs, but that didn't stop it from climbing on top of me and trying to maul me. Its' breath was horrible, and the weight was enough to constrict my breathing.

"Ugh, die you bastard!"

I shouted. I struggled to get my food under the Risen in hopes of kicking it off. Suddenly, another Risen, this one upright and carrying an axe, appeared and advanced towards me. Between the Risen already on top of me, and the fallen tent, I was essentially trapped. All my struggles succeeded in doing was tangling my legs.

'So this is it, this is how I die.'

The axe bearing Risen was upon me and raised its' axe high. I vainly tried to scoot away from the imposing weapon but it was no use. The creature brought its' axe down with enough force to break stone. I moved my head aside at the last second and the axe struck the ground beside me. When the Risen tried to wrench its' axe out of the ground, it couldn't because it was too firmly imbedded in the earth. The axe had also caught my hair, making moving my head impossible. The Risen raised a large boot above my face and looked at me, its' face contorted in an almost twisted glee.

'It's over... I'm over... Goodbye.'

**So... I totally forgot how I was formatting Sane and her dark sides thoughts. (Like, italics, underline etc.)... Murr, darn me and my lack of consistency! Also, the magic candy mountain is a real place. It's that magical place under my bed where my stuff vanishes, never to be seen again.**


End file.
